Troublemaker
by ika.zordick
Summary: Awalnya, Mr. Bryan Trevor Kim adalah tuan normal yang memiliki istri cantik dan anak yang lucu. Lalu semua berubah sejak kedantangan si pembuat onar dalam hidupnya. Desember Ceria Kihyun. Warn: BL, straight! Diawal wakakaka Warn : ratingnya naik ke M di last chap
1. Chapter 1

Troublemaker

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum

.

Kibum is mine. Lullaby Dik too

.

Awalnya, Mr Kim Kibum—Bryan Trevor Kim adalah Tuan Normal yang memiliki istri cantik dan anak yang lucu. Lalu semuanya berubah sejak kedatangan si pembuat onar dalam hidupnya.

.

Yaoi, Yuri dan Straigth. Paket lengkap dalam satu cerita. Gak suka, gak usah baca.

.

Mimijit pelipisnya. Pria paruh baya itu menatap tak percaya surat di tangannya. Istri cantiknya, memilih memijit pundak suaminya, mencoba menenangkannya. "Tenanglah sayang!"—ini bukan perintah, melainkan pujukan. Istrinya terlalu takut jika sang suami akan meledak seperti sebelum sebelumnya.

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

Tapi pria paruh baya—Cho Yunho yang masih betah membaca tiap line surat dari sekolah si bungsu Cho, padahal ia sudah hapal dengan jelas surat yang selalu berada di tangannya. Dia menggeram—marah. Matanya elangnya kini menatap tajam pada si bungsu yang berlutut di kakinya dengan topi yang hamper menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Yunho kalap. Mengepalkan kertas di tangannya dan melemparnya ke kepala sang anak.

"ASTAGA ASTAGA!" Kali ini istrinya—Cho Jaejoong menahan tangan Yunho agar tidak kilaf memukul anak kesayangannya. Sedikit kaget dengan teriakan Yunho tiba tiba. Ini serangan mendadak, dia hampir saja kena serangan jantung. "Sayang, kecilkan suaramu!" dia merengek.

"Masuk kamar jika kau tak ingin mendengarku berteriak!" Percayalah, Yunho itu pria yang paling menyayangi istrinya. Ia masih berusaha memberi pengertian bahwa ia akan berteriak lagi untuk seharian ini. Anaknya perlu diberi nasihat dengan suara keras.

"Lalu membiarkan kau membunuh my little Cho?" Jaejoong menatap tajam suaminya. Ia ikut duduk bersimpuh di samping anaknya. "Maafkanlah dia, bear!"

"Manjakanlah dia terus boo! Dia akan terus membuat masalah." Yunho tak bisa menahan amarahnya. Ia menunjuk nunjuk kepala Kyuhyun yang masih tertunduk.

"BEAR!" teriak Jaejoong. Dia sudah hampir menangis.

"Ya! Mama! Kau membuat telingaku sakit" Kyuhyun menjauhkan telinganya. Ia mengangkat topinya, membenarkan tatanan rambutnya. Kedua orang tua itu terdiam ketika Kyuhyun protes tentang telinganya, tentang betapa kejam keduanya membangunkannya dari mimpinya yang indah. Dia menguap sekali, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek apakah ada kotoran di matanya akibat tertidur menunggu ayahnya yang membaca surat pengeluarannya dari sekolah sekali lagi. "Ah iya—apa sudah selesai papa membaca suratnya? Kurasa aku bisa pindah sekolah ke Jeju, sekalian liburan tiap hari"

Jaejoong menatap suaminya horror, sementara Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya—mencoba tidak memaki anaknya yang kelewat kurang ajar itu. "A—a—" Yunho bahkan kelu untuk berkata selanjutnya. Ia masih mengatur emosinya.

"Bagaimana papa? Ideku brilian kan?"

"ANAK KURANG AJAR! KEMARI KAU!" teriak Yunho.

"ASTAGA ASTAGA! BEAR BEAR! TENANGLAH!" Jaejoong ikutan panic menahan pinggang suaminya.

Kyuhyun cepat menghindar. "Papa kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos tapi nada yang terdengar songong. Benar benar menaikkan nafsu membunuh Cho Yunho.

"TIDAK ADA TEMPAT LAGI DI KOREA UNTUKMU! AKU SUDAH LELAH MENGURUSMU YANG TIDAK PERNAH BERUBAH! PERGI DARI KOREA!"

"HAWAI ! I'M COMING!"

Ika. Zordick

Jadi disinilah seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang pas pasan, dengan tampang polos dan otak yang dipenuhi dengan rencana yang tak terbayangkan. Ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari seseorang yang bisa di tanyainya setidaknya. Dia tersenyum cerah ketika menemukan seseorang berwajah oriental di dekatnya.

"Maaf, kau tahu dimana aku harus menelpon?"

Orang itu memiringkan kepalanya—terlihat bingung. "Sumimasen? Anata wa do isashimasoka?"

"Kau bukan orang korea ternyata. Dasar bajingan! Jangan tunjukkan wajah orientalmu itu lagi dihadapanku!" tentu saja dengan bahasa korea dan senyuman di wajah tampannya. Kyuhyun mulai memaki maki orang Jepang di hadapannya dan orang Jepang itu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya canggung sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan orang Jepang itu. Meruntuk ayahnya yang tak berprikemanusian menelantarkannya di Los Angeles, bukan di Hawai. Ia akan mati bosan, apalagi harus tinggal dengan kakaknya yang gila kerja itu. Wanita bertabiat busuk yang paling dibenci oleh Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun! Paman Kyuhyun!" seseorang berteriak. Sepertinya itu namanya, dan terdapat bahasa yang ia mengerti di sana—jika di terjemahkan sebagai paman. Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari asal suara cempreng yang memanggil namanya. "Dibawah!" Kyuhyun langsung melirik ke bawah. Menatap dengan tatapan meremehkan bocah pendek kecil berambut coklat tua yang tingginya lebih tinggi sedikit dari lututnya.

"Apakah kau pamanku?" bahasa Koreanya terdengar terbata.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Siapa gerangan bocah sok bule yang mampu berbicara bahasa korea ini? "Mana ku tahu" ucap Kyuhyun acuh mengedikkan bahunya. "Apa kau tersesat ya?"

Bocah ini mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak tahu apa arti yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. "Apa kau Kyuhyun?" kali ini bocah itu mengulang kalimatnya dengan suara yang besar. Ia pikir Kyuhyun tidak dapat menangkap kata katanya.

Kyuhyun heran, sejak kapan ia punya kerabat bule. Mengaku ngaku jadi ponakannya pula. "Iya, aku Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun akhirnya mengaku.

"Finally, I found you. DADDY! UNCLE HERE!" teriak bocah itu melambai lambaikan tangannya yang pendek. Kyuhyun jadi malu punya keponakan yang bodohnya tak terelakkan, mana mungkin dia akan terlihat dengan tubuh pendek itu meski ia melompat dua kali tinggi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh bocah itu, membuatnya terpekik girang. Setidaknya bocah ini akan membuatnya keluar dari gelar 'orang tersesat' hari ini.

Kyuhyun melihat seorang bule yang berjalan ke arahnya. Itukah suami kakaknya, sepertinya Kyuhyun harus mengejek si wanita penyihir itu nanti. Suami kakaknya tidak terlihat tampan, hanya bermodal putih, mata biru dan rambut pirang saja. Tapi Kyuhyun mau tidak mau berpindah focus ketika melihat sesuatu yang bening yang kini bertemu mata dengannya.

Seorang lelaki. Wajahnya tidak terlalu oriental—ada seni western disana. Bola matanya hitam kelam, kulitnya putih dan bibirnya merah, potongan rambutnya sedikit gondrong. Tipe pria yang fashionable tapi tetap terlihat formal. Pria itu berjalan mendekatinya. Kyuhyun jadi kelabakan sendiri. Benarkah, pria itu akan datang padanya, mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian berkata 'Aku abnormal dan kurasa aku tertarik denganmu. Siapa namamu?'

"Aku kakak iparmu, anak itu berat kau boleh menurunkannya"

Eh?

Apa? Kyuhyun kurang menangkap maksud perkataan pria tampan yang kini di hadapannya. Pria itu—kakak ipar Kyuhyun sedikit bingung dengan tingkah sang adik iparnya. Ia mengambil alih sang bocah dari gendongan Kyuhyun, gentian menggendong bocah itu. "Si—siapa kau tadi?"

"Aku kakak iparmu, Cho Kyuhyun" lelaki itu kembali menjawab.

Kyuhyun berdecih. Kakaknya memang benar benar penyihir kegelapan. Bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan lelaki sempurna dan sangat sesuai dengan kriteria hidupnya itu? Dia kalah langkah dan dia rasa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada pria itu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu" Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Di sini Amerika, jangan terlalu formal. Ayo kita pulang!" bahkan senyumannya—Kyuhyun bisa gila. Dia sudah mendapat head shoot di serangan pertama.

Ika. Zordick

"Krystal akan pulang tiga hari lagi. Dia ada pemotretan di prancis" kakak ipar tampan Kyuhyun menstarter mobilnya. "Namaku Bryan Trevor. Kau bisa panggil aku Kibum"

Kyuhyun tersenyum saja. Dia sedang patah hati saat ini. Dia menoleh ke belakang, menemukan si bocah bule yang terlihat sangat gembira memandanginya. "Danny, introduce your self, dear~"

Bocah dengan mata besar, berambut coklat tua itu tersenyum—semakin terlihat tampan. "I'm Daniel Hyunoo Lachapelle. Call me Danny, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun memang tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan bocah itu secara pasti. Yang Kyuhyun tahu kalau bocah itu bernama Danibla blab la dan dipanggil Danny. "Oke Danny, nice to meet you"

"So do I"

Kibum terkekeh pelan. "Berapa usianya?"

"Lima tahun" Kibum menjawab seperlunya. Ia masih focus dengan jalanan.

"Bukankah kalian menikah tiga tahun lalu? Dia anakmu atau anak kakakku?"

"Dia anak kami berdua Kyuhyun. Aku menikahi Krystal setelah Danny berusia dua tahun dan aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap."

Kyuhyun juga tahu kalau kakaknya itu mata duitan. Mana mau dia dinikahi oleh seorang pengangguran. Kyuhyun kembali melihat bocah bernama Danny itu, terlihat sangat Amerika seperti ayahnya sih. Sepertinya Danny memang berasal dari sperma orang yang duduk di sampingnya itu. "Kau orang Amerika asli?"

"Ibuku Korea. Aku lahir dan besar di sini"

"Los Angeles memiliki banyak wanita cantik kenapa kau malah bersama kakakku?" Kyuhyun tidak terima. Akan sulit untuk merebut sesuatu dari kakaknya. 'kenapa harus bersama si penyihir itu?'

Kibum tersenyum simpul. Kembali Kyuhyun mendapat head shoot. "Dia wanita pertama yang berhasil ku hamili"—dan sepertinya lelaki ini terlalu tangguh untuk membelot dari pernikahan, apa lagi karena Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu bisa di belokkan tapi jika yang bisa membelokkannya adalah dengan cara hamil. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus memutar otaknya lebih keras.

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun menguap lebar, dia melirik jam dinding. Masih pukul tujuh malam dan dia sudah merasa sangat mengantuk. Mungkin ini efek perbedaan waktu Amerika dan Korea. Ia harus segera beradaptasi, apalagi untuk bahasa. Ia tak ingin diolok olok teman barunya di sekolah barunya nanti karena ia tak tahu berbahasa Inggris.

Memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Kyuhyun baru saja selesai mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk sepertinya cukup menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Ia juga lapar, dia perlu asupan makanan. Satu satunya jalan keluar adalah memasak ramen, bukankah tidak ada pelayan rumah tangga dan kakaknya di rumah ini. Tidak akan ada yang memasak.

"Kyuhyun!" suara cempreng itu membuat Kyuhyun mendelik malas. Rumah Krystal di Amerika ini besar—tapi kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan keponakan sialannya itu lagi. Kyuhyun kan tidak suka anak kecil.

"Ya ya ya. Apa maumu bocah?" Danny nyengir. Ia setidaknya mengerti bahasa Korea karena diajarkan oleh ayah dan ibunya. Bocah itu turun dari sofa yang tengah di dudukinya, ia berlari kea rah Kyuhyun. "Ayo makan malam!" ajaknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah. Akhirnya.

Mereka berjalan ke dapur. Menemukan pria tampan yang tengah menggunakan apron terlihat serius mengaduk aduk sesuatu di dalam panci. "Kau memasak?" Kyuhyun kagum. Pria itu serba bisa. Bisa menjadi pembantu rumah tangga juga sepertinya.

Kibum, dia menoleh. Menjilat permukaan lidahnya yang ia rasa kering dan Kyuhyun berpikir pria dewasa itu sedang menggodanya. Bibir merah itu seakan memanggilnya. "Begitulah" Kibum menjawab—sekaligus menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari fantasi liarnya.

"Danny, sit on your seat!" Danny menarik kursinya dan memanjat naik. Kyuhyun mau tidak mau membantu bocah itu untuk duduk di kursinya. Kasihan juga kalau dia terjatuh kemudian kepalanya berdarah.

"Yes, Daddy!" Kibum mematikan kompor, mulai menghidangkan makanan di atas meja dan terakhir melepas apronnya. Ia duduk di kursinya setelah menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Kelihatannya enak" Kyuhyun harus memuji masakan Kibum. Mereka terlihat berbinar di mata laparnya

"Let's pray!" Kibum mulai memejamkan matanya. Danny mengikuti sang ayah dan Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus mengikutinya juga. Seumur umur baru kali ini ia berdoa sebelum makan. Kyuhyun mengintip dari ujung matanya, takut takut Kibum menyelesaikan doanya terlebih dahulu. "Finish! Silahkan Kyuhyun!"

"Ini sangat enak" Kyuhyun mencicipi Lasagnanya. Dia langsung menyukainya. Kibum hanya tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun sungguh seperti orang kelaparan menghabiskan makanannya.

"Daddy, kenapa kita harus berdoa dulu sebelum kita makan?" Danny menatap penasaran pada ayahnya. Anak seusianya memang sangat suka bertanya dan sebagai orang tua yang baik Kibum akan selalu menjawabnya.

"Karena setan yang akan menghabiskan makanan yang kau makan itu jika kau tidak berdoa" Kyuhyun menatap wajah Kibum yang hangat ketika menjelaskan tentang setan dan doa. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Danny yang mengangguk angguk mengerti.

"Ayo kita kerjai setannya!" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ide sintingnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Danny penasaran.

"Saat makan kau tidak usah berdoa tapi ketika sebelum minum kau berdoa. Setannya akan tersedak karena tidak minum"

Kibum tertawa. "Jangan percaya uncle mu, dia hanya bercanda"

"Kau mengerjaiku, Kyuhyun!" dan Kyuhyun ikut tertawa melihat bibir mengerucut lucu yang ditunjukkan oleh Danny.

Ika. Zordick

Ini sekolah yang—

Luar biasa.

Tidak ada seragam.

Kyuhyun suka ini dan ia rasa sepertinya ia memang terlahir di Amerika seharusnya. Hidupnya yang bebas dan jauh dari aturan sangat sesuai dengan budaya disini. Dia tampak ragu untuk turun dari mobil Kibum, bukan karena tidak suka dengan sekolah barunya. Apalagi jika harus dikatakan "gugup"

Ingatlah! Kyuhyun sudah lebih dari dua puluh kali berganti sekolah. Lingkungan yang baru bukan masalah baginya. Tidak ada dalam kamusnya ia harus beradaptasi tapi lingkunganlah yang harus beradaptasi atas keberadaannya. Kyuhyun hanya masih betah untuk memandangi wajah tampan kakak iparnya yang membuat malas untuk beranjak dari mobil.

"Apa kau gugup?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saja. Biar dia terlihat normal.

"Aku sedikit takut dengan bahasa Inggrisku. Itu buruk" Kibum tersenyum. Ia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah khawatir, kau akan berada di kelas khusus dengan bahasa pengantar Korea" Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi untuk menyetujuinya. "Ngomong ngomong kau tidak bermasalah dengan pakaian itu?"

Kyuhyun melihat dirinya di cermin dashboard. Setelan semi formal, dengan blazer hitam bagian luar. Kyuhyun rasa ia terlihat tampan dengan itu. "Aku rasa ini keren"

"Ah… yeah" Kibum tersenyum aneh. "Ayo turun!"

Kibum mengantarnya hingga di depan pintu gedung sekolah barunya. "Telpon aku jika kau ingin di jemput!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Baiklah, ini hidup barunya. Dia baru saja menikmati sarapan barunya, di rumah baru dan di Negara baru. Hebatnya lagi dia diantar oleh calon kekasih barunya. Kyuhyun menatap gedung sekolah barunya. Dia menyeringai ketika orang orang terlihat tidak suka dengan keberadaannya—menghalangi jalan.

"Excuse me? Do you know headmaster room?" Ini kata kata yang diajarkan oleh Danny semalam. Meski begitu ia merasa keponakannya itu masih tidak berguna.

"Oh Look!" seorang pria berkulit putih pirang dan bertubuh gempal menatapnya jijik. "Someone like a new teacher here" dia sedang mengejek Kyuhyun dengan tampilan semi formal itu. Semua orang di sini mengenakan pakaian casual dan ia terlihat aneh sendiri.

"Lancang sekali si brengsek ini mengataiku! Lihat saja nanti" gumamnya. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya, mencoba mencari sendiri kantor yang bertulisan 'chairman' atau setidaknya 'headmaster' di sekitarnya.

Ika. Zordick

"Aku dengar kau sudah sampai di rumahku?" Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya saat mendengar deretan kata yang diucapkan sang kakak dari seberang sana. Enak sekali memang si nenek sihir—dalam kamus Kyuhyun itu. Dia bahkan tidak tahu adik manisnya yang tampan sudah berada di sekolah dalam kondisi mengenaskan.

Mengenaskan karena Kyuhyun persis seperti mahluk terbully yang tak tahu apapun—tandai kalau Kyuhyun payah dalam bahasa Inggris. Dia ingin sekali mengutuk kakaknya yang jelek—seorang model yang sekarang sedang bercatwalk ria di Paris—yang kini sedang menelponnya. Menanyakan kabar—sekedar basa basi.

"Tentu saja sudah" Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. Dia sudah mendengar bel masuk. Matanya tak sengaja melihat si pria gempal bule yang tadi meledeknya ketika ia mencari ruang kepala sekolah.

"Hei! Jangan merepotkan suamiku dan membuat masalah di sana!" Kyuhyun sudah sering dengar peringatan seperti ini dan ia tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mematuhi kakaknya itu. Dia benci si nenek sihir. Tapi lain cerita kalau suami kakaknya—calon kekasihnya yang ia claim sendiri.

"Aku tahu! Berhentilah mengoceh! Aku sibuk. Sudah dulu ya. Bye!" ujar Kyuhyun santai, menutup telponnya. Tak memperdulikan kakaknya yang terpekik di ujung line sana. Mengatainya tidak sopan dan merutuki menjadi kakak seibu seayah dari seseorang kurang ajar seperti jenis Kyuhyun. Peduli setan. Kyuhyun saja jika bisa ingin mengajukan protes kenapa kakaknya itu harus jadi kakaknya.

Dia memasukkan ponselnya secara buru buru ke dalam tas selempangnya. Ia merapikan sedikit blazer hitamnya—mengecek apakah ketombe ada di sana. Dia berdehem kemudian masuk ke dalam kelas yang dimasuki oleh si gempal. Dengan seringaian tampan yang tercetak di wajah mempesona khas asianya.

Membuka pintu itu dan kemudian menutupnya kembali.

Ia langsung di sambut dengan tatapan tidak suka para manusia berkewarganegaraan di luar Asia di sana. "Oho! Our new teacher" mereka mengoloknya. Tentu saja si gempal itulah yang memulainya. Kyuhyun sepertinya tahu siapa yang harus menjadi korban bullian pertamanya di sekolah ini. Tentu saja seseorang yang bertindak ingin membullinya. Banyak orang yang salah paham dengan wajah bayinya.

"Ok, Can we start our class, right now?" Kyuhyun berdehem dan berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris berlogat korea khasnnya dengan lantang. Membuat seluruh kelas terdiam. "Sit on your seat, mr—"

Si gempal terdiam.

"What's your name?" Kyuhyun mulai dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Leo, Leo Harner, Sir" terlihat sekali dia mulai ketakutan. Siapa sangka seseorang yang dia ejek dan katai sebagai guru baru sungguh sungguh gurunya.

"Mr. Leo. Kurasa kau harusnya tahu bahwa aku adalah guru pengganti untuk kelas bahasa Korea di sini" Kyuhyun menggunakan bahasa ibunya—berusaha mengucapkannya dengan pelan agar terkesan menggurui dan bocah bule dengan pengetahuan bahasa korea yang lumayan dapat menangkap apa yang ia maksud.

"Sorry, sir"

"Kita mulai kelasnya. Silahkan buka buku kalian dan baca dengan lantang"—Kyuhyun bahkan tak tahu buku wajib sekolah ini. Masa bodoh. Dia sudah kepalang basah mengerjai si bule gempal. Setidaknya ia harus bersyukur memakai setelah semi formal yang dikatai kuno di hari pertama sekolahnya.

"Ini akan menyenangkan" gumamnya.

TBC

"DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN"  
Berhubungan karena akan adanya Kibum itu urutan ke 12 di SJ dan Kyuhyun urutan ke 13 (diurutkan usia) maka para author Kihyun dan beberapa Kihyun shipper beranggapan kalau itu "KiHyun Days" (13 Desember). Kita segenap keluarga besar penggemar imajinasi yang dirangkum dalam bentuk tulisan bernama FanFiction maka marilah kita membuat event itu menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. "Kibum & Kyuhyun paradise FF in December".  
Baiklah baiklah, cara gampangnya berpartisipasi adalah sebagai berikut :  
Author :  
\- Menulis FF di akunnya masing masing dalam situs FFn  
\- Genre dan lainnya bebas  
\- GS / BL (diperbolehkan)  
\- Brothership / Romance / Family (No problem)  
\- Mencantumkan kata "DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN)" ketika di summary.  
\- Di posting mulai tanggal 13 Desember sampai akhir bulan Desember.  
\- One shoot / Chapteran dibebaskan  
\- Harus bernafaskan Kihyun. Kibum (Super junior) dan Kyuhyun (Super Junior)  
\- Jangan harapkan ada pemenang (karena cuma buat ceria doang)  
\- Bersedia di kritik dan di berikan saran, untuk kemajuan seluruh author dan partisipan xD  
Reader :  
\- Membaca FF yang telah di publish  
\- Diperbolehkan kritik membangun (tidak dalam bentuk bashing)  
\- Diperbolehkan menulis saran dan pujian (dengan kata yang sopan)  
\- Diwajibkan meriview yang sudah di baca walaupun tidak sesuai kata hati.  
\- Langsung di kotak review'an bukan di PM  
\- Tidak diperbolehkan menagih FF lain dan Out Of Topic  
Nah.. kita sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan dan etika dalam penulisan. baik sebagai reader maupun author. Harap diperhatikan.  
Nb : JANGAN LUPA MEMBUAT DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN DI SUMMARY  
^^ Terima kasih  
Sign  
Istri Kibum xD  
(Copas dari tahun lalu - parah ya ane)  
Harap undangan ini di copy di setiap FF dan PM para author Kihyun agar eventnya semakin besar


	2. Chapter 2

Surat panggilan pertama.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, dia menatap iba sebuah amplop di tangannya. Dia dapat surat peringatan pertamanya di Los Angeles dan surat kesekian kalinya seumur hidupnya. Dia menghela nafas lagi, dia akan di skors dan pastinya kakak iparnya yang harusnya melihatnya seperti malaikat—akan kecewa. Aahh~ hidup Kyuhyun rasanya sangat menderita.

"Los Angeles itu kota yang payah! Lelucon tentang guru saja di tanggapi begitu serius"—sejujurnya Negara mana yang memiliki siswa yang berpura pura menjadi guru dan tidak ketahuan selama sebulan.

Kyuhyun rasanya ingin berguling guling di lantai ruang kepala sekolah, meminta guru itu mengirimkan suratnya ke Korea saja. Biar ayahnya atau ibunya saja yang mengatur. Dia tidak masalah menjadi buruk di mata kedua orang tuanya, tapi jangan mahluk Tuhan yang di takdirkan untuknya mengetahui segala kebusukannya.

Tuhan!

Aku tahu kau ada, maka kabulkan permintaan Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan ini agar Kibum tidak tahu bahwa aku titisan Lucifer. Bagaimanapun aku juga mahlukmu!

Mendadak Kyuhyun sakit kepala setelah mengucapkan doanya.

"Ah! Aku memang buruk soal berdoa. Not my style" Kyuhyun bergumam. Dia kemudian bersiul santai, seolah masalah hidupnya baru saja selesai. Kalau hidup di bawa susah, dia akan cepat ubanan, jelek dan yang terpenting, probabilitasnya untuk menjadi istri Kibum menggantikan kakaknya yang seperti nenek sihir itu semakin kecil.

"Sorry" sebuah kata maaf yang sangat fasih terdengar. Amerika sekali—pikir Kyuhyun. Dia menatap remeh sekumpulan bule di hadapannya, walaupun satu diantara mereka berwajah oriental, tapi Kyuhyun akan bilang dia bule karena tingginya yang seperti pemain basket NBA. Dua orang dihadapannya itu tepat seperti gala.

Kyuhyun mencibir.

Apa lagi kali ini? Dua orang ini hendak menjadikannya bahan bullian? Akan di usahakan keduanya enyah dari hidupnya tiga hari dari sekarang. Dia juga sudah bosan dengan si gempal yang ia lupa namanya yang sering ia kerjai sebulan ini. Dia butuh korban baru. Dua manusia tinggi di hadapannya tidak masalah.

Kyuhyun tidak terlalu memperdulikan seorang lelaki mungil tampan dengan warna rambut pirang di hadapannya.

"Hei" seseorang yang tidak di perdulikan Kyuhyun itulah yang menjulurkan tangannya. "Do you wanna be our bos!?"

Sepertinya telinga Kyuhyun bermasalah. Atau otak Kyuhyun yang bermasalah. Dia tak bisa menangkap kata kata yang diucapkan si pendek itu. "What? Slowly!" Kyuhyun bahkan seperti orang tuli ketika sebenarnya dia tak bisa menerjemahkan kalimat yang di sebutkan. Ingatlah! Dia tidak fasih berbahasa Inggris. Dan orang Amerika asli dengan logat khas mereka jujur membuat Kyuhyun kewalahan.

"Maukah kau menjadi boss kami?" Kali ini yang berwajah oriental—salah satu orang tinggi seperti gala yang menerjemahkan kalimat itu demi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. Alisnya terangkat. Kali ini perasaannya saja atau orang orang Amerika memang gila. Dia hanya bocah Asia yang sedikit kurang sopan dan kini ia di nobatkan menjadi seorang boss. Sepertinya mereka salah orang, persis seperti MC Miss Universe yang salah mengatakan Negara pemenang di kontes kecantikan itu.

"Ku rasa kau salah orang" Kyuhyun harus buru buru menyingkir dari orang orang gila ini. Tubuh mereka besar besar, Kyuhyun tidak jago masalah adu otot. Dia kan hanya manusia kecil yang bahkan berat badan dan tinggi badan tidak ideal.

"Kami tidak mungkin salah orang. Tidak ada orang yang lebih keren dari seseorang yang berpura pura menjadi seorang guru"—meski terbata Kyuhyun merasa seorang yang paling pendek itu bisa berbicara bahasa Korea. Dia jadi ingat dengan Danny, keponakannya itu berbahasa lebih parah dari si pendek.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersanjung ketika ketiganya bersujud di kakinya. "JADIKAN KAMI ANAK BUAHMU!" mereka berbicara seperti mereka sedang berhadapan dengan salah seorang yakuza ternama. Kyuhyun kan jadi merasa tak enak. Dia tersenyum aneh—dia suka di puji, dan ketiganya sepertinya cukup bermanfaat.

"Aku tidak bisa" Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada, bergaya sangat angkuh. Menurut Kyuhyun, dari buku tawar menawar, dia akan mendapatkan yang lebih kalau jual mahal sedikit.

"Kami mohon boss!"

"Baiklah, dengan satu syarat!"

Ketiganya mengangkat kepala mereka. Tersenyum bahagia seolah menatap malaikat turun dari langit. Mereka baru saja menjadi pemuja iblis. "Ikuti semua keinginanku"

"YES SIR!"

Kyuhyun tertawa. Dia baru saja mendapatkan sekutu—maksudnya bawahan di benua baru tempat ia berpijak. Dia jadi berimajinasi sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan seluruh Amerika di dalam genggamannya.

"Siapa nama kalian?"

"Namaku Amber Josephine, yang tinggi ini Max dan yang tampan ini Kevin Kris" si pendek yang menjawab. "Dan ngomong ngomong, aku ini wanita"

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. Yang benar lelaki tampan itu seorang wanita. Kyuhyun terkelabui. Kyuhyun berdehem akhirnya, "Tentu saja aku tahu, siapa yang tak tahu kau itu wanita. Kau meremehkan mataku!" Kyuhyun sungguh besar mulut.

"Tentu saja, boss pasti bisa menebak, Amber!" Max—Changmin sepertinya seorang yang ramah dan gampang berbaur. Bahasa Koreanya juga yang paling lancar. Kyuhyun pikir dia akan cepat akrab dengan seseorang yang memiliki wajah idiot itu. "Dia bahkan lebih baik dari bibimu yang tinggal di Kanada" dia tertawa terpingkal kemudian.

Membuat Kris—seseorang yang paling jarang berbicara menghela nafas. "Dia memang idiot"

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. Suara berat pria berparas tampan bule itu tidak membuatnya merubah jodohnya secara dadakan. Sekali Kibum tetap Kibum. "Hei ngomong ngomong, aku punya ujian khusus untuk kalian. Jika kalian bisa melakukannya, akan ku angkat kalian jadi tangan kananku!"

Ketiganya langsung menatap Kyuhyun penuh takjub. Sepertinya ketiganya benar benar mengidolakan si pembuat onar itu. "Kalian harus bisa membuat kakak kandungku jatuh cinta"

Ika. Zordick

Dengan langkah riang Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki perkarangan rumah di kawasan elit—yang menjadi tempatnya bernaung selama di Los Angeles. Lebih besar rumahnya di Korea sebenarnya, tapi dia merasa tempat ini lebih baik, karena ada sang kakak ipar di sana, untuk Danny bisa diabaikan. Dia melambai pada bawahan barunya yang baru saja mengantarkannya dengan mobil atap terbuka yang sepertinya sangat mahal—yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa mereknya.

Faktanya. Dia bukan seorang yang materialistis seperti kakaknya hingga dia tidak terlalu menghapal merek merek barang mahal. Dia juga bukan seorang ahli otomotif hingga dia harus membandingkan hebatnya mobil itu di banding mobil lainnya yang pernah ia tumpangi—mengingat dia tidak bisa mengemudi. Sejauh ini, mobil yang paling nyaman adalah mobil Kibum—sekali lagi karena pria itulah yang mengemudikannya.

Krieet—

Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumah utama. Melirik jam tangannya—bertanya Tanya kenapa rumah begitu sepi. Bukankah Danny biasanya menyambutnya di depan pintu. Bocah itu selalu terlihat kesepian dan mengganggu hari hari Kyuhyun. "Danny!" Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengerti, tapi ia suka juga kesepian kalau tidak ada bocah banyak Tanya itu.

PRAANG—

Hati Kyuhyun hancur berkeping keping. Dia bahkan berkedip sesekali agar air mata berusaha keluar dari kelopak matanya, tapi sia sia. Dia pria dan pria sangat susah menangis. Dia berdecih, meski hatinya sakit. Lelaki idamannya tengah berciuman panas dengan istrinya—kakak kandungnya yang tiba tiba memunculkan diri di rumah ini setelah sebulan menghilang. Pantas saja hari ini Kyuhyun sial—ingat, dia tertangkap dengan berpura pura jadi guru.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat lidah membelit lidah yang dilakukan oleh Kibum pada sang kakak. Terlihat menganggu, tapi Kyuhyun yakin Kibum sangat hebat soal sex dan sejenisnya. Dia sudah mengangkat kakaknya dan bermain dengan tubuh kakaknya. Pria itu sungguh tangguh. Kyuhyun jadi semakin menginginkannya.

Damn!

Seharusnya konfilk batin yang dialami Kyuhyun bukan itu. Harusnya hatinya hancur dan dia menangis saat ini biar lebih dramatisir.

"Oh, Krystal kau sudah pulang!"

Krystal—nenek sihir—Kakak kandung Kyuhyun itu langsung menoleh, menahan dada Kibum dihadapannya dengan jemari lentiknya. "Kau sudah pulang Kyuhyun! Panggil aku noona! Kau sungguh tidak sopan"

"Ini Amerika." Kyuhyun benci kalau dia di nasihati ini dan itu. Krystal itu persis seperti ayah mereka, suka mengoceh hal hal tidak penting soal sopan santun dan lainnya. Kalau ayahnya Kyuhyun bisa mengerti, karena dia sudah tua, kalau Krystal sepertinya kakaknya itu berlagak ingin tua.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Kibum melapas pegangannya pada Krystal. Bertanya pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun hanya memilih tidak menjawab. Dia kesal.

"Tentu saja tidak baik. Dia membuat masalah lagi. Surat panggilannya bahkan menyambutku ketika aku sampai di depan rumah" Krystal mulai mengomel bahkan kali ini dengan bahasa Inggris. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa lebih kesal. Krystal memang sangat jago masalah bahasa di banding dirinya. Krystal model dan model sering menggunakan bahasa yang aneh aneh.

"AKU TAHU AKU TUKANG BUAT MASALAH!" pekik Kyuhyun. Dia menatap tajam Krystal, dia benci sedari dulu berdebat dengan wanita itu, dia selalu kalah. Semua orang selalu membela wanita, membela yang lebih tua dan membela yang lebih baik. Krystal itu sok alim. Karena kebetulan Kyuhyun yang nakal sedari kecil, semua orang hanya membela Krystal.

Krystal terdiam. Dia kemudian tersenyum miring. Merasa menang. "Kalau begitu kirim saja aku ke kutub, biar kalian tidak mendapat surat panggilan lagi" Kibum yang jadinya merasa bersalah. Sepertinya Kyuhyun itu hanya kurang perhatian—dia juga merasa hukuman dengan pindah ke Negara orang terlalu sulit untuk anak seusianya—sejujurnya, bocah itu menikmatinya.

"Kyuhyun" Kibum menahan tangan Kyuhyun. Remaja yang sedari tadi mencibir langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sosok bocah terbuang. Kibum jadi iba.

"Maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu, Kibum. Bisakah aku tahu dimana Danny?" Kyuhyun lebih baik mengerjai bocah itu untuk mengembalikan moodnya. Tapi sepertinya sosoknya yang mencari bocah kecil itu menjadi pukulan untuk Kibum.

"God, aku lupa menjemputnya" Kibum meraih kunci mobilnya dan memakai jaket kulitnya. Sejenak tapi pasti, dia melirik Krystal dengan pandangan kecewa. Krystal mengigit bibir bawahnya—mengerti sekali kalau suaminya itu berpikir dia buruk sebagai ibu dan kakak.

"AAAAHH! SIALAN KAU CHO!"

Kyuhyun mendelik. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian. Krystal rasanya ingin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun, melampiaskan amarahnya. Bocah itu memang selalu membuat hidupnya menderita—itulah alas an Krystal untuk pindah dari Korea. Menghindari Kyuhyun. "Lebih baik kau pergi dari hidupku!"

"OKE!" Kyuhyun cepat menjawab. Krystal berkedip tak percaya. Biasanya adiknya itu akan berkata akan membuat hidupnya menderita terlebih dahulu. "Asalkan kau memberikan suamimu padaku"

Krystal mengeram.

Itu peringatan Kyuhyun untuknya. "DASAR HOMO!" teriak Krystal

"Apa peduliku?"

Ika. Zordick

"KYUHYUUUN!" Danny—bocah berusia lima tahun itu berteriak senang menyambut Kyuhyun di pagi cerianya. Kyuhyun sendiri masih setengah sadar, dia hanya ingin ke kamar mandi tadinya. "Good morning" sapa bocah itu. Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya, membuat Kibum tertawa kecil. Ia sedang di bantu Krystal menyiapkan meja makan.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Cukup membuat Danny tersentak kaget. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama, Kyuhyun menuntaskan hasratnya dia kembali dengan wajah yang berseri. "Hei bocah! Apa sarapan kita pagi ini?" Danny tidak mengerti, dia suka ketika di katai bocah oleh Kyuhyun—sebenarnya dia hanya mengartikan itu 'dear' jika di bahasa Inggriskan. Danny kecil bukanlah seorang yang sudah fasih dalam bahasa tidak sopan korea.

"Chiken" Kyuhyun manggut manggut mengerti. Dia menggandeng tangan Daniel ketika ingin ke meja makan. Dia hanya merasa bocah itu jalannya lambat, dia sudah lapar. Tapi jika berlari, anak itu akan terjatuh kemudian lututnya akan berdarah. Kyuhyun pasti mendapat tugas baru untuk memberikan perban di kaki itu.

"Mom, Paman Kyuhyun adalah favoritku. Dia lucu" Daniel mulai dengan kecerewetannya. Krystal hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman. Dia tak sehebat Kibum jika soal meladeni celotehan bocah kecilnya. "Dia—"

"Danny, Don't speak to much! You may bite your tongue" ini nasihat Krystal. Dia benar tapi sepertinya itu membuat Daniel menundukkan wajahnya. Dia selalu berharap bisa dekat dengan ibunya yang jarang di rumah itu. Kenyataannya, dia akan sangat sulit. Ibunya itu dingin. Sedingin ayahnya—tapi ayahnya tidak pernah melarangnya berbicara. Dia lebih sayang ayahnya, karena ayahnya sepertinya lebih menyanyanginya.

Kyuhyun menangkap gelagat tidak enak dari Daniel. Bocah itu terlihat mulai tenang di kursinya. Dia sungguh anak penurut, yang cukup membuat Kyuhyun jengah. Hidup menjadi orang patuh tidak menarik, Kyuhyun suka menyeret orang untuk mengikuti ideologinya menjadi orang yang bebas, liar dan selalu bahagia.

"Danny, Bagaimana cara menyebut ini dalam bahasa Inggris" Kyuhyun menunjuk sendok di tangannya. Daniel kembali mendongak. Bocah tampan blasteran itu selalu merasa ia sangat berguna untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bertanya banyak hal padanya dan menjawab banyak hal juga untuknya—meski jawabannya selalu di perbaiki oleh ayahnya.

"Spoon" Daniel menjawab.

"Ah, sekarang aku tahu." Kyuhyun suka memuji Daniel, setidaknya Daniel akan memberikannya sepotong ayam di piringnya kalau Kyuhyun memujinya. Kibum suka melihat interaksi keduanya, Kyuhyun mengerti Daniel lebih baik. Dia senang Kyuhyun di sini, hingga dia menolak dengan tegas ketika Krystal berbicara tentang mengirim Kyuhyun ke Hawai, Jepang atau kemanapun dengan embel embel agar lebih mandiri setelah mereka bercinta sepulang ia bekerja.

"It's time for breakfast. Let's pray!" Kibum selalu mengajarkan yang terbaik untuk keluarganya. Dia seorang yang taat. Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah biasa, memejamkan mata dan menunggu beberapa saat—iblis tidak berdoa atau kepalanya akan sakit. "Finish"

Krystal memakan makanannya dalam diam. Kibum hanya memperhatikan istri cantiknya, sesekali tak sengaja ia membandingkannya dengan adik iparnya yang selalu berceloteh dengan Daniel tentang iblis yang tersedak atau semacamnya. Kibum mungkin berdosa, tapi dia memohon pada Tuhannya, agar Krystal memiliki sifat seperti Kyuhyun.

"Krystal!" Kyuhyun meletakkan alat alat makannya ketika sudah selesai. Ia menatap kakaknya yang tepat duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Apakah kau akan mengurus surat peringatan pertamaku hari ini? Aku tidak suka di skors, aku baru saja punya teman baru"

Krystal hendak menjawab. Tapi Kibum buru buru memotong. "Aku akan membereskannya untukmu" Lelaki berparas menawan itu benar benar mutiara di tengah lumpur di mata Kyuhyun. "Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak berpura pura menjadi guru bahasa Korea lagi" dan tertawa kemudian. Kyuhyun baru mengerti rasanya menyesal. Lelaki itu tidak marah ketika ia membuat kesalahan, lelaki itu membereskan masalahnya tanpa marah meski tahu hal itu fatal. Kyuhyun juga berjanji begitu pada dirinya. Dia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

"Mungkin aku akan menjadi guru matematika dalam kesempatan lain"

Sepertinya kita salah paham kalau si iblis Cho akan bertobat dengan mudah. Daniel bahkan bertepuk senang, meskipun dia tak mengerti apa isi pembicaraan ayah dan pamannya.

Ika. Zordick

"Kyuhyun" Kibum belakangan ini suka memanggil namanya. Kyuhyun tidak harus menoleh, matanya selalu ke arah Kibum tanpa peduli kakak iparnya itu akan merasa tidak enak karena terus di pandangi. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam, Kibum sendiri tidak terlalu tanggap jika Kyuhyun terus memandanginya—dengan tatapan memuja. "Jika aku boleh tahu, kenapa kau berpura pura menjadi guru?"

Kyuhyun membenarkan jaket baseball yang baru saja di berikan Krystal sebagai oleh oleh dari paris untuk adiknya yang selalu memakai setelan semiformal ke sekolah. "Mereka mengejekku dan berkata kalau aku guru baru mereka" baru kali ini ada yang bertanya alas an Kyuhyun berbuat onar. "Selebihnya aku hanya memberi pelajaran pada mereka saja, kalau mengejek orang itu tidak baik"

Kibum mengangguk paham. Dia juga berpikir kalau bahasa Inggris Kyuhyun yang buruk juga merupakan factor lain yang membuat banyak orang yang salah paham tentangnya. "Dan kurasa aku salah mengucapkan antara dimana kantor guru dengan aku adalah guru baru" Kyuhyun tertawa—bagian ini jelas dia berbohong. Daniel mengajarinya dengan baik untuk kalimat "Where's headmaster room"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjelaskan pada mereka"

Daniel yang sedari tadi diam di kursi bagian belakang mobil sedikit menyita perhatian Kyuhyun. Tumben sekali bocah cerewet itu tidak bertanya tentang sesuatu. "Hei, Danny" Daniel mendongak menemukan wajah Kyuhyun yang melihat ke arahnya. Kibum mencuri pandang dengan interaksi keduanya lagi, ia pikir hanya dia yang menangkap gelagat aneh pada anaknya itu pagi ini.

"Yes?"

"Aku punya teman baru di sekolah. Kau ingin berteman dengan mereka?"

Wajah Daniel mendadak menjadi cerah. Kibum tersenyum lega. Anaknya itu kesepian. Daniel cepat mengangguk. "Apa aku boleh bertanya banyak hal pada mereka? Apa mereka tidak akan marah padaku?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Whatever~ you can play them" sebenarnya Kyuhyun harusnya mengatakan bermain dengan mereka—tapi sejujurnya itu kesalahan yang di sengaja, karena Kyuhyun memaksudkan, "Kau boleh mempermainkan mereka"

Kibum memperbaiki kalimat Kyuhyun agar bisa di mengerti oleh sang anak. Daniel bersorak gembira. Pamannya memang yang terbaik. "Oke.. Call me?" Kyuhyun memperagakan aksi seolah ia ingin mendengar sorakan Daniel. Keponakannya itu berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya.

"PRINCE HANDSOME KYUHYUN IS THE BEST!" Kibum tertawa. Kyuhyun memang hebat menghidupkan suasana.

Ika. Zordick

Daniel menggenggam erat jemari Kyuhyun ketika mereka harus menunggu di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Kibum sedang berbicara dengan si tua berkepala botak di dalam sana, Kyuhyun rasa banyak yang memandangnya dengan tatapan berbagai macam. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak merasakan apapun, jika ada yang berbuat masalah dengannya, ia akan balas tanpa pandang bulu.

"Kyuhyun, mereka berkata tidak menyangka kalau kau mengenal ayahku" Daniel menjelaskan. Dia mengerti pembicaraan orang orang di sekitar mereka. Mendadak ia menjadi translator berjalan praktis Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah yakin, Kibum itu bukan seorang lelaki yang tidak bekerja meski Kyuhyun tak merasa ia tak pernah melihat Kibum tak di rumah.

"Boss!"—salah satu bawahan Kyuhyun menyapa. Dia Max, dengan suara tinggi dan wajah cerianya. "Who is the Kid?" Dia menunjuk Daniel. Membuat Daniel menatap si tinggi itu tidak suka, baru saja dia mengatai Daniel yang sudah dewasa—menurut Daniel dan diiyakan oleh Kibum—seorang bocah.

"I don't like him" Daniel itu selalu jujur dengan yang ia rasakan. Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Dia ini anakku!" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan pasti. Dia sekarang mengklaim Daniel adalah anaknya. "Tunjukkan hormatmu padanya, bodoh!"

"Ah maaf maaf" Max menggaruk kepalanya canggung. "Jadi mana ibunya?"

Kyuhyun jadi bingung kalau di Tanya seperti ini. Kibum itu lebih cocok di sebut ayah disbanding ibu, tapi ia sendiri tidak sudi dipanggil ibu. Feminism sekali.

"Hmm… dia hanya membawa ayahnya" Max sungguh bingung kali ini.

"Kau bukan ayahnya?"

"Aku juga ayahnya. Hanya saja ayah aslinya ada di dalam, membereskan kasusku. Dia ini anak kekasihku yang berada di dalam, jadi otomatis aku juga ayahnya. Jadi ya seperti itulah" Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

Max manggut manggut. "Kau seorang gay?"

Kyuhyun berdesis. Tapi itu benar, dia tak bisa menyanggahnya. "COOL!" Max mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Anak anak berandalan Amerika memang gila. Mereka selalu mengira kalau seseorang yang melanggar peraturan adalah seorang yang keren. Kyuhyun sangat menakjubkan dimata Max sekarang. Kyuhyun itu adalah kiblatnya, tapi ia tak yakin dia bisa menyukai pria juga.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung. Berpikir kalau orang ini benar benar gila.

Max cepat mengulurkan tangannya pada Daniel. Jika dia menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai Raja bukankah anaknya adalah pangeran. Dia harus melindungi bocah itu dan melakukan apapun demi dia agar loyalitasnya di pandang Kyuhyun. "Hi, I'm Max" Max—lelaki tinggi itu menyengir bodoh. Aura persahabatan menguar dari dirinya. Daniel bahkan merasa canggung jika merasa takut pada lelaki itu.

Daniel menerima uluran tangannya. "Daniel Hyunoo Lachapelle" Daniel memperkenalkan nama lengkapnya. "Call me Danny!"

"Oh, ok Danny. Nice to meet you"

Daniel mengangguk sebagai balasan. Max—Changmin suka dengan bocah itu, dia mengangkatnya dan meletakkannya di pundaknya. Membuat Daniel terpekik girang. Pundak Changmin bahkan lebih tinggi dari milik ayahnya.

Amber dan Kris muncul setelahnya. Mereka menatap bocah kecil itu dan tanpa bertanya Daniel memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia sepertinya suka berteman—ya, dengan teman teman Kyuhyun.

Kibum keluar tak lama setelahnya. Dia dapat melihat keceriaan anaknya yang tengah bermain dengan Kyuhyun dan teman temannya. "Anak anak yang baik" itulah yang ada di batinnya. Kris, Changmin dan Amber menatap tak percaya lelaki tampan itu, boss mereka memang hebat soal memilih. Lelaki itu terlihat kekar, tampan, fresh dan yang terpenting—

"He is damn hot!" Amber bahkan mengutuk pria itu. Dia semakin bangga menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai bossnya.

"All right, can we go to your school, Danny?" Kibum menurunkan anaknya dari pundak Changmin. Dia menyapa tiga orang yang dianggapnya sebagai teman teman Kyuhyun. "Have a nice day for you all"

"Ah"—Itu Changmin

"Yeah"—Amber mengangguk.

"Sure"—Kris menanggapi.

Kibum menghilang di belokan lorong. "God! He is DAMN SEXY!" mereka langsung menatap pada sang boss. Kyuhyun menaikkan bahunya, ketiga orang di sana ia tahu sekali tidak tertarik pada lelaki. Ketiganya hanya memuja Kibum layaknya laki laki yang menjadi panutan.

"Tentu, dia milikku"

Mereka mengangguk menyetujui. Yang terbaik haruslah milik Kyuhyun.

Ika. Zordick

Sudah di katakan sejak awal.

Kyuhyun itu lelaki lembek. Dia tidak hebat mengadu otot dan berat tubuhnya di bawah rata rata lelaki pada umumnya.

Tapi sepertinya, data statistic yang bersumber entah dari siapa yang menyatakan 'kebanyakan orang kurus adalah psycho adalah benar'. Si pria bertubuh gempal bernama Leo—selama sebulan ini jadi bahan candaan Kyuhyun kembali membuat masalah dengan lelaki bertubuh kurus yang memiliki wajah tampan ala asia. Kini, ia bertekuk lutut di hadapan Kyuhyun—tidak jera setelah sebulan di bodoh bodohi, ia masih saja ingin membalas dendam.

Kyuhyun tertawa puas. Sebenarnya jantungnya nyaris lepas dari tempatnya—belum lagi kakinya yang lumayan bergetar, inilah alasannya kenapa ia memilih sok keren untuk duduk di salah satu taman belakang sekolah mereka, bukannya berdiri. Untung saja, bawahan yang ia rekrut secara tak sengaja sangat berguna. Ketiganya hebat bela diri dan mereka baru saja menghadang lelaki tinggi yang sepertinya mahasiswa dengan tangan kosong.

Persis seperti stuntman.

Amber, Kris dan Changmin yang ngos ngosan menghajar para mahasiswa itu tapi Kyuhyun yang dapat popularitasnya. Kini seseorang yang menyuruh para mahasiswa itu menghajar Kyuhyun bertekuk lutut di kaki Kyuhyun—yang masih gemetar. "LET ME KILL HIM!" teriak Amber—seseorang yang paling temperamental diantara ketiganya itu langsung di hentikan oleh Changmin dan Kris. Amber itu meski tubuhnya kecil, dan wanita satu satunya—dia paling cepat naik darah. Tinjunya juga sakit.

"Boss, bagaimana kita harus menghukumnya?" Kris lah yang bertanya.

Kyuhyun mencoba berpikir. "Hei, kau punya tempat yang bagus untuk mentraktir kami?" Kyuhyun tiba tiba teringat kalau dia perlu mengenal daerah yang perlu ia kuasai dengan otak cerdasnya.

Leo buru buru mengangguk. Dia takut—sampai ia kencing di celana. Membuat Amber, Changmin dan Kris memandang jijik pria sok hebat yang merasa dirinya paling berkuasa di sekolah mereka. "Dia payah" cibir Changmin.

"A—aku akan membawamu ke club malam? Bagaimana?"

Itu tempat bagus. Apalagi untuk kalangan anak berandalan seperti mereka.

"Pastikan kami aman masuk kedalam, jika tidak—" Kyuhyun menatap ke dalam mata pria gempal itu. "Ku buat kau menderita seumur hidupmu"

Ika. Zordick

Pelan

Pelan

Pelan

Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap, ia membuka pelan pintu rumah kediamannya di Los Angeles itu dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Sesampainya di depan pintu setelah menguncinya kembali, Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega.

Dia tidak terlalu peduli jika Krystal menangkap basahnya yang ingin keluar tengah malam, tapi tidak akan baik jika dia tertangkap oleh Kibum. Dia cepat menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, matanya cepat menemukan tiga orang bawahannya. Changmin semangan melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun—agar Kyuhyun dapat melihat posisi mereka.

Kyuhyun keluar dari perkarangan rumahnya, berjalan dengan langkah hampir berlari. "Ayo kita pergi! Si bodoh Leo sudah menghubungiku kalau dia menunggu di depan club" Kris lah yang menyetir. Kyuhyun memilih duduk di kursi samping penyetir dan Changmin serta Amber mengambil tempat di kursi penumpang.

Mobil sport atap terbuka itu melaju menembus malam. Daerah di perumahan Kyuhyun memang sepi. Malam ini terasa sangat sunyi.

Ika. Zordick

Suara dentuman music menggema di ruangan besar tertutup itu. Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya, tempat ini berbeda dengan club malam di korea. Orang orang di sini jauh lebih liar dan hebatnya Kyuhyun bisa melihat orang orang berkulit hitam yang menggairahkan—ingat Kyuhyun punya selera dengan lelaki.

Changmin dan Kris berjalan di sisi Kyuhyun—mengapit sang boss hingga sungguh terlihat Kyuhyun sangat berkuasa di sini. Sementara Amber—seseorang yang memiliki uang paling banyak diantara mereka, Kyuhyun bahkan tak percaya wanita tampan itu memiliki kartu kredit gold di dompetnya—belum lagi uang tunai dan mobil sport yang tadi terparkir apik di parkiran club.

Amber itu seseorang yang indah di mata Kyuhyun. Dia bank berjalan yang semakin membuatnya senang berbuat seenaknya. Uang bahkan bukan masalah untuknya lagi.

Kyuhyun rasa music yang berdetum ini tipenya sekali. Dia suka. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, mulai menari seperti orang gila. Hanya satu yang kurang, dia tak memiliki lelaki yang biasanya menggodanya di club langganannya dan menari dengan mereka. Kyuhyun hanya perlu menggoda yang lainnya—tapi sayangnya dia belum pernah mencoba bercinta dengan mereka.

Tapi sejujurnya Changmin dan Kris—satu berwajah oriental dan satu lagi bule tinggi, Kyuhyun rasa tidak masalah kalau di goda mereka. Dia mulai mengajak keduanya menari dan Amber lebih memilih memesan minum. Dia harus segera mendapatkan keanggoataan di club ini agar akses mereka lancer. Ia tak ingin Kyuhyun mengamuk kalau tak bisa menghabiskan waktu di sini.

"Musiknya bagus, aku suka!" Kyuhyun berbicara sedikit berteriak pada Kris yang berada di hadapannya. Changmin sendiri sudah menghilang di tengah kerumunan wanita, dia bahkan tak segan menjilati leher beberapa gadis di sekitarnya. Kyuhyun bergedik.

"DJ nya bagus. Dia seseorang yang terkenal dan mahal" Kris menanggapi Kyuhyun. Mengangguk mengerti, Kyuhyun kembali menikmati music dengan goyangan di tubuhnya. Hingga seorang wanita menarik kemejanya. Membuat Kyuhyun berkedip sesekali, karena terkejut. Wanita itu cantik dengan pakaian kurang bahan yang melekat di tubuhnya—Kyuhyun piker wanita itu nyaris telanjang.

Dia mengecup pipi Kyuhyun dan memberikan beberapa pil di tangan Kyuhyun. "Itu ekstasi" Kris kembali menjawab pertanyaan yang tak di tanyakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau meminum ini?"

"Terkadang." Kris mengingat ingat.

"Kau tidak meminumnya sekarang kan?"

"Tidak. Aku yang mengemudi ketika pulang." Sahut Kris.

Kyuhyun mengeram marah. Dia menampar Changmin ketika lelaki itu hendak menelan pilnya. "Dengar! Jangan ada yang meminum pil ini lagi kalau kalian masih ingin menjadi bawahanku" Kyuhyun rasa dia masihlah orang Asia yang banyak memikirkan adat. Dia takut juga jika otaknya akan membeku karena mengkonsumsi pil pil itu.

Changmin mengangguk mengerti. Kris juga cepat menghentikan Amber ketika dia akan menelan pilnya dengan segelas vodka. Kyuhyun menghampiri wanita hampir telanjang yang menawarinya pil pil itu tadi padanya, dia cepat membuka mulut wanita itu paksa, mencekokinya dengan pil yang ada di tangannya.

"Kalau mau rusak, jangan bawa bawa orang! Pelacur!" marah Kyuhyun.

Dia kehilangan mood akhirnya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Amber. "Untuk apa kalian menjadi anak nakal kalau yang kalian lakukan menyusahkan diri kalian sendiri" Kyuhyun berbicara. Ketiga anak buahnya itu terenyuh. Boss mereka memikirkan diri mereka ternyata. "Jangan berhubungan dengan sejenisnya! Kita nakal bukan berarti kita harus menyusahkan diri kita sendiri"

Moto mereka bertambah satu. Tidak boleh menyusahkan diri sendiri, menyusahkan orang lain boleh.

"Boss, apakah orang itu kekasihmu?" Kyuhyun mendengus ketika Changmin bertanya tentang kekasihnya. Kekasih Kyuhyun itu hanya Kibum. Tidak ada yang lain.

Mata Kyuhyun membola. Pria tampan yang berdiri di atas panggung di belakang meja DJ membuatnya terkejut. Dengan baju hitam tanpa lengan—menunjukkan otot lengannya yang sexy, celana pendek selutut bermotif tentara dan kupluk membuat Kibum—DJ yang tengah memainkan piringan hitam di club itu bersinar di mata Kyuhyun.

Headphone yang bertengger di lehernya dan wajah dinginnya bahkan lebih indah dari Kwon Ji Young—personil boyband yang di gemari Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu tak tampak seperti pria beranak satu seperti di rumah lagi. Dia terlihat lebih sexy, lebih tampan dan muda.

"Tuhan! Dia memang takdirku!" teriak Kyuhyun histeris.

Kibum sendiri dia tak sengaja menoleh ke meja bartender—menemukan seseorang yang begitu di kenalnya. Dia cepat merubah mode automatic di meja DJnya. Dia turun dari panggung, melangkahkan kakinya cepat dan berdiri tepat di depan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Kyuhyun lah yang pertama kali bertanya dengan wajah idiotnya.

"Aku bekerja di sini" DJ mahal dan hebat itu ternyata seseorang yang dia klaim sebagai kekasihnya. Kyuhyun sekarang mengerti, kenapa Kibum selalu tampak di rumah. Ketika Kyuhyun ke sekolah pria itu tidur dan ketika Kyuhyun tidur lelaki itu pergi bekerja. "Lalu kau?"

"Aku menemukanmu"

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku hanya bersenang senang." Ekspresi Kibum mengeras. Terlihat sekali dia tidak suka adik iparnya itu terlibat dengan dunia malam Amerika. "Hanya ada coke, tidak ada ekstasi dan sex bebas" Kyuhyun menimpali.

Kibum menghela nafas lega. "Mau coba menjadi DJ?" dan lelaki itu selamanya tak pernah menjadi sosok yang keras.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia cepat meraih tangan Kibum, menarikanya ke atas panggung. Kibum tak mengerti—sejak kapan ia menyukai senyum adik iparnya itu.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Suara riuh terdengar, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan dia mengutuk siapapun manusia manusia berisik di depan rumahnya. Mereka seperti anjing menggongong yang tidak jelas. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa menangkap kata kata yang orang orang berandalan itu ucapkan. Ya mereka menggunakan bahasa Inggris dan Kyuhyun tidak mahir berbahasa Inggris.

Kyuhyun bersumpah akan mendeplak kepala mereka satu per satu nanti atau ia siram saja dengan air bekas sikat giginya—itu ide brilian. Siapa gerangan orang yang mengganggu yang mulia Cho Kyuhyun yang agung sedang sikat gigi pasti harus mendapatkan hukuman. Kyuhyun baru selesai menyikat giginya ketika suara nyaring Krystal memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun! Teman temanmu datang!" ah—Kyuhyun baru saja mendengar hari Minggunya yang hilang. Hari Minggu berduaannya dengan Kibum—kakak ipar yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya. Tapi tunggu dulu—

Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan piyama bergambar bebeknya. Dia menatap datar ke depan pintu dan dua manusia tinggi serta manusia krisis gender terlihat di sana. Jadi mereka manusia manusia brengsek itu. "Apa mereka benar temanmu?" Tanya Krystal dan Kyuhyun hanya berdecih mengiyakan.

Dia segera berjalan menuju pintu.

PLAAK—

Satu pukulan mulus mendarat di kepala Amber. Membuat si manusia krisis gender itu memekik, Kyuhyun itu kurus, tetapi hukumannya selalu tepat sasaran, terasa sakit. Kyuhyun hendak memukul kepala Changmin dan Kris juga tapi kedua teman berkebangsaan Amerikanya itu mengalahkan tinggi ring basket. Kyuhyun harus memanjat sesuatu agar ia bisa menggapai kepala mereka.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Memanjatnya dan berteriak. "KEMARI KALIAN BERDUA, TIANG LISTRIK!" teriak Kyuhyun menggelegar. Ke dua bawahannya itu menurut.

PLAAAKK—

PLAAAKK—

Dan dua pukulan telah di layangkan Kyuhyun. Dia menghela nafas. Dia merasa puas ketika ketiga bawahannya itu meringis sakit. Dia kemudian mengangguk angguk seperti orang tua yang habis menghukum ketiga anaknya.

"Hei, Boss! Siapa gadis cantik itu?"

Gadis?

Kyuhyun berusaha mengingat ingat siapa gerangan gadis yang di kenalnya yang butuh di kenalkan dengan tiga orang idiot di depannya ini. "Yang mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengederkan pandangan kea rah sekelilingnya. Dia jadi merinding sendiri. Apa jangan jangan ada gadis yang mengikutinya dan dia tidak dapat melihatnya. Dia adalah sosok bukan manusia dan kemudian kemudian kemudian—

Kyuhyun sudah gila.

Dia benci hantu. Dia tak mempercayai mereka dan percayalah, para hantu bahkan tak ingin membuat masalah dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Itu gadis yang sedang berciuman dengan kekasihmu yang kami maksudkan" ujar Changmin. Tapi dia kemudian terdiam. Dia melotot melihat adegan panas kekasih Kyuhyun dengan gadis cantik yang mereka pertanyakan identitasnya. Mulut ketiganya menganga dan semuanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kea rah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berbicara apapun!" itu perintah mutlak Kyuhyun. Ketiganya langsung menutup mulut mereka. Takut dengan wajah mengerikan iblis di depan mereka.

"Kyuhyun, kami pergi. Aku janji tidak akan lama" Kibum memasang jaketnya. "Ku titik Danny, ada banyak makanan di dapur. Kau mau titip sesuatu? Aku akan membelikannya"

"Ya ya ya" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Dan sejak kapan juga bocah lima tahun itu sudah mengekorinya sambil memegangi ujung bajunya. Menyebalkan sekali. "Pergilah pergilah!" pekik Kyuhyun kemudian memilih mendudukkan dirinya di ruang TV. Hingga suara mobil terdengar menjauh.

"PENYIHIR SIALAN! BIADAB! DIA SENGAJA BERCIUMAN DENGAN KIBUM DI DEPANKU? KENAPA TAK SEKALIAN SAJA DIA BERSETUBUH DENGAN KIBUM DI DEPANKU! BIAR KU SEBARKAN VIDEONYA!" ribuan rencana busuk dan kata kata busuk keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Changmin dengan pengertian menutup telinga Daniel. Mereka tak boleh merusak anak di bawah umur.

"Jadi Boss, siapa gadis itu?" Amber masih penasaran.

"SIAPA YANG KALIAN KATAKAN GADIS?" teriak Kyuhyun penuh amarah. "PENYIHIR ITU SUDAH MEMILIKI ANAK KAU TAHU! DIA ITU TANTE TANTE. AUNTY AUNTY!"

"Boss!" Kris mengangkat tangannya. Dia anak yang pintar. Dari Sekolah Dasar juara satu terus, tapi dia tak mengerti kalimat Kyuhyun di beberapa bagian.

"Dia itu ibu bocah sebleng ini" Kyuhyun menunjuk Daniel. Dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Istrinya calon suamiku" dan sepertinya syndorm princessnya kumat lagi. Dia merasa Kibum sudah jadi miliknya. "Aku tidak bisa menerima takdir kejam ini, dia itu kakak kandungku!"

"Takdir yang kejam~" Changmin hampir meneteskan air matanya. Itu terdengar menyedihkan. "Kau tak bisa menerima takdir bahwa kau jatuh cinta dengan kakak iparmu sendiri?" Changmin juga termasuk manusia berotak encer. Di Amerika, mereka punya banyak anak yang pintar, tapi sayangnya kurang cerdas.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Kyuhyun menepuk sofa yang sedang ia duduki. Dia kemudian berdiri—khas orang berdiplomasi. "AKU HANYA TIDAK TERIMA TAKDIR YANG MEMBUATKU SATU AYAH DAN SATU IBU DENGAN PENYIHIR ITU!" teriaknya kalap.

Dalam kamus Kyuhyun, setiap suratan takdir antara dia dan Kibum tidak ada yang salah. Asalkan Tuhan merubah nama Krystal menjadi nama Kyuhyun di buku nikah.

"Jadi boss, kau akan menjalani jalan cinta yang ekstreem?" Tanya Amber menggebu.

Kyuhyun berkedip, dia berpikir. "Apa merebut milik Krystal termasuk ekstreem?"—sebenarnya yang dimaksudkan adalah mengambil kakak ipar sendiri untuk dijadikan suami—"Anggaplah begitu! Tentu saja! Aku akan menyiapkan pasukan berkuda untuk menyelamatkan pangeran dari jeratan penyihir jahat!" Kyuhyun ikutan menggebu.

"KAU SANGAT KEREN BOSS!" kembali kebodohan trio dengan bossnya berlanjut.

 **TROUBLEMAKER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN**

 **.**

Bingung.

Tentu saja, sebagai bocah lima tahun yang masih polos tidak tahu apa apa. Tidak mungkin seorang Daniel tidak bingung dengan tingkah paman dan teman teman pamannya itu.

Mereka duduk melingkar mengelilingi Daniel. Seolah sedang mengadili bocah kecil itu. "Baiklah, pertanyaan pertama dariku" Changmin mengangkat tangannya.

"Hi, Danny. You know, who am I?"

"Max?" Daniel sendiri jadi tidak yakin siapa Changmin jika dia bertanya dengan nada mengintrogasi sambil menaik naikkan alisnya.

BUGH—

Amber menepuk wajah Changmin dengan bantal sofa. "I'm Spiderman! Berhentilah bertanya hal konyol Max!" Amber jadi takut melihat aura tak enak dari Kyuhyun. "Danny, Kau lebih suka Daddy or Mommy?"

"Daddy" Daniel menjawab dengan mantab. Tapi kemudian tatapannya berubah sedu. Membuat Kyuhyun mengiba ketika Danny berbicara dengan wajah menyedihkan. "Aku sering lupa dengan wajah Mommy, dia sangat jarang ada bersamaku"

Keempat remaja itu larut dalam cerita menyedihkan itu. Mereka kurang lebih merasakan hal yang sama. Changmin, ayah dan ibunya sudah berpisah. Dia tinggal sendirian bersama bibinya. Amber, orang tuanya sibuk bekerja. Sementara Kris, orangtuanya sudah meninggal dan dia tinggal bersama orang tua asuh yang selalu bertengkar.

Kalau Kyuhyun—

Remaja itu memang tidak semenyedihkan ketiga bawahannya. Dia hanya ingin di perhatikan. Dia tidak suka di bandingkan dengan kakaknya yang sukses. Dia tidak suka dikatai nakal. Mereka selalu berdoa agar dia menjadi anak yang nakal, maka jadilah dia yang seperti ini.

"Danny, apakah ibumu memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Daniel menatap Kris dengan mata berkaca kaca. "Mommy baik. Tapi, dia tidak seperti mommy yang lain. Dia tak pernah bermain denganku"

Kini giliran Kyuhyun. Semuanya menatap ke arahnya. Dialah yang mendapat giliran untuk bertanya pada Daniel. "Danny" Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. Tapi dia menyeringai kemudian, "Apa kau mau jika aku yang menjadi Mommymu?"

"Kyuhyun lebih baik dari Mommy!" jawaban jujur Daniel membuat Kyuhyun berbunga bunga. "Tapi Kyuhyun laki laki mana bisa menjadi Mommy"

DOENGG—

Mereka lupa soal itu. "Maksudku, kau tidak perlu memanggilku Mommy. Itu feminism, aku jadi geli mendengarnya" Kyuhyun menggosokkan tangannya ke bahunya. Dia jijik sendiri. "Maksudku aku akan mengambil alih tugas ibumu, seperti membangunkanmu, bermain denganmu, melayani ayahmu, mengganti popokmu, melayani ayahmu, membelikanmu coklat, melayani ayahmu dan memikirkan menu makan malam" Kyuhyun terlalu bernafsu melayani Kibum hingga dia tidak sadar mengucapknnya sebanyak tiga kali.

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Tapi Kyuhyun aku tidak pakai popok!" Daniel mengingatkan bahwa dia sudah besar.

"Apapun itu"

Ika. Zordick

Suara bel pintu rumah keluarga kecil Kibum itu terdengar. Suaranya semakin keras dan membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menggerutu. Changmin adalah orang yang paling baik hati di sana, ia bangkit dengan wajah mengenaskan dan membuka pintu.

Kibum terlihat di sana, dengan gelagat khas orang kedinginannya. "So—" Kibum ingin mengeluh soal dingin, tapi matanya membelalak terkejut melihat wajah Changmin. Lelaki itu bersimbah air mata. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya. Bukannya menjawab, Changmin memilih kembali ke ruang TV dan memeluk bantal sofa. Dia kemudian berceloteh tentang sampai mana filmnya tadi.

"AAHH! KENAPA WANITA ITU BEGITU BODOH!" Kyuhyun memekik tidak suka. Dia hampir memasukkan remote TV ke dalam aquarium. Matanya sudah terlihat bengkak.

Daniel juga ikut menangis. Meskipun ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang di bicarakan oleh film itu, dia hanya ikut ikutan. Rasanya sangat menyedihkan melihat Kyuhyun dan kawan kawannya menangis. Wajah mereka sungguh mengenaskan.

"Film apa ini?" Tanya Kibum, dia jadinya penasaran. Dia duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Ia lebih memilih memangku anaknya dan mulai menghapus ingus dan air mata Daniel. Mata bocah itu tidak lepas dari TV yang sedang menunjukkan seorang wanita yang sedang menangis tersedu.

Kibum menatap film itu dan kedua tokoh utamanya mulai berciuman. Filmnya lumayan menarik, Kibum menangkap bagaimana alur ceritanya. Tapi tunggu, ini adegan yang cukup dewasa untuk anak lima tahun kan?

Kibum segera melihat ke arah Daniel. Kibum tersenyum. Telapak tangan Kyuhyun menutupi mata anaknya, dan setelah adegan itu selesai Kyuhyun kembali membuka mata Daniel dan mereka kembali menonton. "Danny, kau tidak marah karena Kyuhyun menutup matamu?" Kibum berbisik di telinga Daniel.

Daniel menggeleng. "Kyuhyun dan aku sudah berjanji, aku boleh ikut menonton asalkan aku mengikuti aturan mainnya, Dad"

"Aturan main ya?" Kibum melirik Kyuhyun. Remaja itu masih sibuk mengamuk dan menyumpahi nama wanita tokoh utama film yang sedang mereka tonton.

Ika. Zordick

"Apa makanannya enak?" Tanya Kibum. Teman teman Kyuhyun sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk saja. Film sialan yang di tontonnya itu sukses membuatnya sakit kepala karena terlalu banyak menangis. Film itu lebih menyedihkan daripada ketika Kibum dan Krystal berciuman. Tapi masalahnya hatinya tidak nyeri.

"Kau aneh sekali, kau tidak menangis menonton film itu?" Kyuhyun menggerutu. Dia terlihat sangat lemah karena menangis di depan Kibum. Dia kan lelaki, mana boleh dia menangis hingga matanya bengkak dan kepalanya pusing.

Kibum terkekeh. "Aku tidak terlalu suka percintaan yang menggebu" Kibum berbicara jujur tentang dirinya. "Kalau cintanya menyakitkan dan membuatku repot, lebih baik tinggalkan saja"

Kyuhyun pikir Kibum sungguh tipe pria cuek yang dingin di dalam—dia panas pada permukaan. "Cerita film tadi tidak sesuai kenyataan, mana ada orang yang jatuh cinta bisa mengorbankan segalanya" Kyuhyun mulai meriview filmnya dan ia meminta pendapat Kibum secara tidak langsung.

Kibum mengelap tangannya setelah menyelasaikan piring terakhir yang di cucinya. Ia duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. Menopang dagunya dan menatap ke dalam bola mata kecoklatan itu. "Kau mungkin bisa bilang begitu, karena kau belum merasakannya"

Kibum benar kali ini. Kyuhyun masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti cinta cintaan ala orang dewasa. Dia akan berusia tujuh belas tahun depan. Umur dewasa Amerika bahkan di angka Sembilan belas. Dia masih jauh dari kata cinta. Dia balas menatap Kibum, tapi apa yang dia rasakan pada lelaki ini. Dia bahkan bersedia merepotkan dirinya sendiri untuk menyingkirkan Krystal. Apa itu hanya obsesinya.

"Kibum"

"Hm" Kibum akan bangkit dari kursi meja makan itu tapi Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau orang yang akrab dengan dunia malam"

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin Kyuhyun katakan, tapi topic itu berubah begitu saja. Kyuhyun orang yang hati hati. Dia takkan mudah jatuh ke dalam jebakan. Kibum menyukainya. Menyukai cara Kyuhyun berkelit. "Aku bukan pria yang baik seperti yang kau kira."

"Jadi kau pria seperti apa?"

"Aku akan jadi sangat baik ketika dirumah, bebas ketika di luar dan liar ketika di ranjang" Kibum mengedipkan mata kanannya. Kyuhyun tercenga. Jantungnya seperti habis di pacu dengan listrik bertegangan tinggi. Kibum sedang menarik umpan darinya. "Sudah malam, saatnya tidur. Good night, Kyuhyun" dia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

Membuat Kyuhyun tersentak ketika pria itu menghilang ke dalam kamarnya. Kibum itu sedang mengulurnya lagi setelah menariknya.

Kibum itu—

Berbahaya.

Dia lelaki Amerika. Ah—lebih tepatnya lelaki 'bejat' Amerika.

Ika. Zordick

"Daddy! Apakah aku bisa ke sekolah Kyuhyun?" Danny kembali dengan celotehannya. Kepala Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit. Setelah menangis menonton film, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, tidak tidur semalaman sekarang ocehan Daniel sungguh membuatnya ingin menginjak pedal gas mobil Kibum, membunyikan klakson sekencang kencangnya dan berteriak "BRENGSEK! AKU SEDANG SAKIT KEPALA!" itu pernah ia lakukan sekali di Korea dan berakhir dia tak mendapat uang jajan dari ayahnya selama sebulan untuk penggantian kap mobil yang penyok.

Ah~

Dia tak bisa bayangkan hukuman apa yang akan di berikan Kibum jika dia melakukannya di sini.

Apakah?

Pikiran Kyuhyun mendadak porno. Dia membayangkan Kibum akan mengikatnya di dalam kamar dan mulai bercinta dengannya. Sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun yang agung menjadi masokis? Dia buru buru mengganti pemikirannya. Dia langsung menukar dirinya menjadi Kibum dalam imajinasinya. Dia mulai mencambuki Kibum lalu Kibum akan menjeriti namanya—

"KYUHYUUUNN!" dan sialnya suara sexy Kibum berganti dengan suara cempreng Danny. Kyuhyun tersadar, ia menatap Danny dengan glare. Cuma karena wajah lelaki itu tak lebih seram dari ibunya, dia jadi tidak takut.

"Apa?"

"Bolehkah aku ke sekolahmu? Aku rindu Max, aku rindu Jose, dan aku rindu Kris!"

Ngomong ngomong siapa Jose? "Kau harus sekolah, Daniel" Kibum mencoba memberi pengertian pada anaknya sekali lagi.

"Tidak boleh" Kyuhyun berkata ketus. Membuat Kibum menatapnya, ups, seperti Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sifat aslinya. "Kau belum cukup besar untuk berada di sekolahku"

"Aku sudah besar!" teriak Daniel tidak terima.

"Jika kau sudah setinggi ayahmu dan setampan aku, baru bisa kau dikatakan besar." Kyuhyun berbicara asal. Yang penting ada pernyataan yang menyatakan dia tampan, maka semuanya benar.

Daniel tidak bisa menjawab apapun lagi. Dia kalah telak. Bagaimana caranya wajah bule sepertinya berubah menjadi khas asia seperti Kyuhyun. Dia harus makan dan belajar yang banyak. Sepertinya si kecil salah paham.

"Aku pergi!" Kyuhyun segera turun dari mobil ketika ia mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Dia benci berhadapan dengan guru killernya yang suka menyemprotnya dengan bahasa Inggris. Dia jadi lebih mengantuk dan berakhir di katai kurang ajar lagi.

"Kyuhyun" dan panggilan dari Kibum kembali membuatnya harus membuang waktunya lebih. "Nanti aku akan menjemputmu"

"Ah, oke" Kyuhyun berlari masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahnya. Sesekali tampak dia membenarkan letak tasnya.

Ika. Zordick

Hari ini, sekolah tidak seperti biasanya. Aura membosankan seolah akan membunuh Kyuhyun. Dia merebut PSP Changmin, mulai memainkannya dan lelaki itu hanya menggerutu kecil. Kyuhyun akan memukulnya kalau dia berteriak pada sang boss. Pukulan Kyuhyun itu menyakitkan—apalagi kalau sudah singgah di kepala.

"Aku bosan~" oceh Kyuhyun setelah memperoleh kata Game Over di layar. Dia menghela nafas, menularkan kesialannya dan para orang orang di sekitarnya, Changmin, Amber dan Kris ikut ikutan menghela nafas.

Tidak ada yang membuat masalah dengan mereka belakangan. Mereka geng yang paling berkuasa di kalangan anak kelas satu. Mungkin Kyuhyun akan pura pura terpeleset nanti di kelas seniornya kemudian menyiram seniornya dengan air seni. Itu amazing. Dia suka rencananya. Kyuhyun buru buru menepuk ketiga anak buahnya yang jago berkelahi dan berotak encer namun kurang cerdas itu.

"Kumpulkan air seni kalian!" ucap Kyuhyun memberi perintah baru.

Mereka berpandangan. Pengucapan kata seni itu membuat mereka bingung sendiri. "Hei, Max apa yang kau gunakan untuk menyebutkan air yang keluar dari ureter?" lihatkan Kyuhyun bahkan lebih hebat berbahasa biologi dari pada bahasa Inggris.

"Pee?" Tanya Changmin kurang yakin. Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya, itu yang dia maksudkan.

"Untuk apa?" Kris yang bertanya kali ini.

"Membunuh rasa bosan tentu saja" tawa Kyuhyun menggelegar membuat seluruh teman sekelasnya buru buru menyembunyikan diri mereka. Mereka tak ingin jadi korban pembullian si trio dan bossnya yang sinting itu.

Ika. Zordick

"Boss, milikmu kecil sekali!" ejek Changmin mengatai Kyuhyun. Mereka baru saja dari toilet pria. Membandingkan ukuran dan besarnya debit air seni yang mereka hasilkan.

"Tapi tembakanku yang paling oke!" Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Kris dan Changmin manggut manggut. Boss mereka memang hebat. Amber keluar dari kamar mandi wanita, memasukkan hasil air seninya di dalam ember besar yang sudah mereka isi terlebih dahulu. "Kau hebat Amber! Punyamu yang terbanyak!" sejujurnya mereka tidak pantas mengucapkan hal seperti itu pada seorang gadis.

Sialnya, Amber itu lupa kalau dia seorang gadis. Dan dia juga tidak tahu malu. "Hohoho, tentu saja!" dia bahkan merasa sangat bangga.

"Menurutmu kita harus ke bagian anak kelas dua atau kelas tiga?" Kris bertanya dan Kyuhyun tampak berpikir.

"Tentu saja kelas tiga. Jika kita membuat kenakalan, kenakalan kita juga harus berkelas!"

Sekali lagi moto trio bertambah, jika berbuat nakal maka kenakalan itu harus berkelas.

"Kenakalan yang tidak berkelas misalnya seperti apa?" Amber jadi penasaran. Kalau tidak jelas nanti dia jadi bingung untuk membuat catatan criminal mereka.

Kyuhyun memimpin mereka ke lantai tiga gedung sekolah mereka. Menemukan gerombolan gerombolan senior yang memiliki tubuh besar dan berwajah tua. Kyuhyun berdoa semoga dia tak menjadi seperti mereka suatu hari nanti. Dia cukup bahagia dengan wajah unyunya.

"Contohnya seperti dia!" Kyuhyun menunjuk salah satu seniornya yang sedang menatap jendela, kakinya terlihat menendang seorang pecundang. Mereka bahkan tak segan mengecat rambut si pecundang itu dengan pilox dan memasukkan rokok ke dalam mulutnya. "Itu tidak berkelas sekali" ucap Kyuhyun prihatin.

"Anu boss" Changmin bergedik menatap senior mereka. "Dia Casey, dia yang terburuk di sekolah ini" bermaksud memberikan informasi—namun ia terlambat.

Kyuhyun tanpa menggunakan hati dan otaknya menyirap pria cantik itu dengan air seni yang sudah mereka tampung itu. "Ups! Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya, aku kan jadi ketahuan sengaja menyiramnya dengan air seni" ucap Kyuhyun. "Hei Amber! Artikan kalimatku!"

Amber menunduk takut. Tapi dia mengatakannya juga. Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang, menatap remeh pada gerombolan yang menatap horror pada pimpinan cantik mereka yang sudah sangat siap meledak. "How stinky you are~" Kyuhyun menepuk pantatnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Hei apakah aku tidak salah mengucapkannya dengan kata pelit?"

Menggeleng. Bahkan lidah Kris kelu untuk mengucapkan bahwa Kyuhyun sangat benar kali ini.

"Ada apa ini?" seorang remaja dengan turtle neck terlihat berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia bersedekap, menunjukkan aura keren berlebihan. Pakaiannya modis, Kyuhyun berpikir dia itu anggota boyband Amerika.

"Itu Andrew, dia orang yang di sukai Casey"

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun memproses dalam otak cerdasnya. Mencoba menelaah apa yang bisa dia manfaatkan dari pria yang tak sengaja menunjukkan diri di hadapan mereka.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU BRENGSEK!" teriak Casey—Heechul membahana. Kyuhyun terkejut. Kenapa Heechul berteriak seperti itu, otaknya pasti terlalu lambat memproses. Kyuhyun tertawa.

Dia menarik si pecundang yang menjadi korban si Casey cantik itu. Kyuhyun menatap Andrew—dia juga tahu lelaki itu tampan dan terlihat kaya. "Andrew, kenapa kau bisa di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berkedip imut di buat buat.

Semena mena itulah Kyuhyun. Dia kini sok mengenal dengan baik lelaki tampan yang menatapnya bingung. "Astaga! Otakmu sudah rusak dan tak mengenali pacarmu lagi?" seharusnya Kyuhyun yang dikatai gila. Dia berbicara dengan bahasa Korea fasih sementara orang orang di sekitarnya tak mengerti apa yang dia katakan. "Ah, aku tahu kau tidak bisa bahasa korea. Bodoh sekali kau" dia kembali mengoceh.

"Baiklah, mari kita gunakan bahasa isyarat!" Kyuhyun mencium bibir seseorang bernama Andrew itu. Menepuk pipinya sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Dia kemudian berbalik pada Heechul yang menggelatukkan giginya. Geram dengan perlakuan bocah kelas satu itu. Kyuhyun menunjukkan jari tengahnya pada Heechul. "For you, b*tch!" katanya dan kemudian berlari sekencang yang ia bisa.

"HEI KABUR BODOH! KITA KALAH JUMLAH!"

Satu yang di pikirkan tiga pria tolol yang tengah mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun itu seorang pelopor nakal berkelas yang sangat keren. Mereka akan berlatih bela diri dengan lebih keras agar bisa menghajar anak buah senior mereka yang mengerikan itu.

"Siapa dia?" Andrew memegang bibirnya. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

"Entahlah! Yack! Si sialan itu setelah menyiramku dengan air seni kemudian memakiku. Akan ku bunuh dia!" teriak Heechul.

"Menjauhlah dariku Casey! Kau bau!" Andrew—Siwon menunjukkan wajah tak sukanya.

"Aku akan membunuhnya, berhentilah mengingat ciuman itu!" Teriak Heechul kalap. Dia harus segera pulang atau limbah manusia itu akan merusak kulit cantiknya.

TBC

Jujur saja, ini adalah FF yang ka buat tanpa berpikir.

Untuk FF sebelum sebelumnya ka minta maaf kalau kalian tidak merasakan feelnya. Itu FF bergenre romance drama, dan sialnya ka sedang berantem dengan si Dik hingga kehilangan moment pink romancenya hahahahaah xD

Tapi berhubungan karena sudah baikan, sepertinya akan dapat feel lagi nanti.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hei, kenapa kalian diam saja?" Kyuhyun bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Suasana hatinya sedang baik, ia mendapatkan anggota baru yang menarik di sekolahnya hari ini.

Dia di jemput oleh Kibum—pangeran tampannya. Kemudian ketika di dalam mobil, ia bahkan mendapati Kibum yang diam seribu bahasa. Dia melirik pada Daniel—bocah lima tahun yang selalu berceloteh tentang ini dan itu juga mengalami kasus yang serupa. Jangan bilang karena ini dirinya.

Kyuhyun sudah memikirkan hal yang aneh aneh. Kibum dan Daniel itu sebenarnya ayah dan anak yang membenci lelucon tentang air seni, kemudian mereka membenci Kyuhyun setelah mendengar anak anak sekolahnya yang rebut dengan masalah Kyuhyun yang menyiram si princess tukang bully? Astaga. Kyuhyun tak habis pikir. Bagaimana gosipnya bisa begitu cepat menyebar. Apakah ia seterkenal itu?

Sepertinya Kyuhyun salah focus.

Dia lupa kalau dia di panggil "si Asia biang onar" di sekolahnya. Mereka bahkan enggan menyebut nama Kyuhyun karena itu aneh untuk di ucapkan lidah orang barat.

Bagaimana ini jika Kibum benci padanya karena air seni?

Bagaimana jika karena itu Krystal bercerai dengan Kibum karena tahu kalau adik Krystal itu membuat lelucon bertema air seni?

Kyuhyun jadi mendadak menyesal menggunakan air seni, kenapa tidak menggunakan air liur saja—tapi sepertinya itu sedikit susah karena mereka harus meludah di ember yang sama.

Iyack!

Itu menjijikkan. Apalagi jika Changmin lupa menyikat giginya pagi ini.

Kyuhyun buru buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu menyeramkan.

Tanpa ia sadari, mereka sudah sampai. Dan Kyuhyun tak mengerti, Daniel langsung terpekik. Ia menangis meraung membuat Kyuhyun kebingungan.

 **TROUBLEMAKER**

 **.**

 **KIHYUN**

"Sit Down!" Kibum berbicara penuh perintah. Dia menarik Daniel ke dalam kamar, anak itu masih menangis meraung.

"Forgive me, Daddy!" teriaknya. Terus mengulangi kata itu hingga dia berada di dalam kamar. Kibum mengunci kamar Daniel dari luar. Terdengar suara gedoran pintu dari luar. Daniel berusaha memberontak, berharap ayahnya akan segera memaafkannya dan mengeluarkannya dari sana.

Kyuhyun rasa ini bahaya. Ada apa dengan ayah anak yang selalu adem ayem itu. Apa ada masalah? Kyuhyun terdiam di depan kamar Daniel, dia merasa tidak enak sendiri. Hari ini, Kyuhyun menyadari Kibum mempunyai sebuah sisi lain yang tidak yang ia ketahui.

Kibum itu orang yang tegas dan disiplin meskipun dia tak pernah kasar pada sang anak. Dia bisa melihat betapa takutnya Daniel ketika Kibum hanya menatapnya. Kyuhyun jadi rindu ayahnya, ayahnya juga orang yang tegas dan disiplin, hanya sayangnya ayahnya memiliki anak seperti Kyuhyun bukan Daniel. Kyuhyun tidak takut bahkan ketika ayahnya memukulnya. Ayahnya memang tidak mengerikan sama sekali.

Kyuhyun buru buru mengambil air mineral di dalam kulkas. Ia lalu menyusul Kibum yang sedang mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. "Kibum!" panggil Kyuhyun. Dia memberikan sebotol air mineral kepada Kibum. "Minum dulu!" katanya—seolah memaksa sebenarnya.

Kibum patuh saja. Dia juga haus. Ia juga tak menyangka sebotol air itu sangat segar, membuat hatinya ikut mendingin. "Apa lebih baik?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah sok khawatir. Kibum hanya balas dengan senyuman mematikan.

Baiklah, Kyuhyun menahan hasrat untuk tak meminta lelaki itu menciumnya. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang gugup bukan main, membuat Kibum heran sendiri melihat adik iparnya tersebut. "Anu!" Suara Kyuhyun persis seperti angkatan laut yang sedang ingin melapor pada komandan pasukannya. "Harusnya kau mendengar penjelasan Danny" Kyuhyun tak mengerti, hanya saja ia teringat dengan masa lalunya.

Dia tak diperlakukan setegas Kibum memperlakukan Daniel oleh ayahnya dahulu, tapi ketika dihukum Kyuhyun ingin sekali penjelasannya di dengar. Dia ingin diperijinkan untuk membela dirinya. Dia tak ingin di larang sebenarnya, tapi jika yang dilakukannya memang salah tunjukkan hal itu memang salah. "Aku bukan menyalahkanmu" Kyuhyun bingung sendiri ketika Kibum menatapnya tajam. "Aku hanya tak ingin Danny merasa diperlakukan tidak adil. Dia hanya seorang anak kecil"

Kibum mencoba menahan nafasnya. Kyuhyun yang menggigit bibirnya—seolah memberitahukan maksud hatinya dengan malu malu, sedikit membuat Kibum bergairah. Astaga! Kibum telah berpikiran aneh pada adik iparnya. "Dia mendorong temannya hingga jatuh." Kibum buka suara, dia membuang tatapannya dari Kyuhyun. Dia yang bisa gila sendiri melihat sang adik ipar yang agak err—

Lupakan!

"Dia pasti punya alasan" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Kibum. "Bisakah kau dengarkan dia, Kibum?" Kibum takjub pada Kyuhyun. Berbeda dengan Krystal yang akan membiarkan Kibum memperlakukan segala hal yang memang bisa mendisiplinkan anaknya, Kyuhyun malah membantunya. Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat mengerti Daniel disbanding Krystal.

"Kau sangat peduli pada Daniel, apa karena dia ponakanmu?" Kibum mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun tepat di mata. Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar tak karuan, rasanya ia sedang lomba marathon dan sialnya dia menang—dia jadi senang sekaligus nafasnya terasa tercekat. Ah—Kibum itu luar biasa, sepertinya selain mempunyai profesi sebagai DJ, Kibum juga punya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai ahli penghilang ingatan. Kyuhyun rasanya lupa bernapas.

Kyuhyun diam saja. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Dia bahkan tidak terlalu peduli dengan ayah atau kakaknya—dia hanya peduli pada ibunya—dia banyak dapat uang jajan dari sang ibu. "Karena Danny itu sahabatku—ya sahabatku!" jawab Kyuhyun asal sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. Lagipula anggaplah politik balas budi, anak itu mendukung Kyuhyun yang menjadi ibunya kelak dan membantu Kyuhyun belajar Bahasa Inggris.

"Kau keren" Kibum terkekeh pelan. Dia merangkul tubuh Kyuhyun—skinship pertama mereka. Kyuhyun bersumpah akan menulis ini dalam buku diarynya, meski Kyuhyun tidak punya buku feminism sejenis itu—dia akan membuatnya satu dan mengenang hari ini sebagai hari skinship pertamanya.

Mereka berada di depan pintu kamar Daniel. Anak itu sepertinya sudah berhenti berteriak. Kyuhyun melirik Kibum yang sepertinya tidak bergerak. "Kenapa tidak buka pintunya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Tapi dia mengerti saat melihat gesture tubuh Kibum yang mengisayaratkan kecanggungan. Benar, lelaki itu selalu gengsian, itulah yang ia kutip dari ayahnya. Mereka susah meminta maaf tapi selalu merasa berdosa atas kejadian di sekitar mereka. Mereka mahluk bertanggung jawab tapi kadang merasa harga diri itu lebih penting dari perasaan orang lain.

Kyuhyun merebut kunci di tangan Kibum, membuka pintu kamar Daniel dan menarik Kibum ke dalamnya. "Jika gengsimu sangat tinggi kau akan menyakiti anakmu dan aku yakin dia akan melempar teman temannya dengan air seni suatu hari nanti" bisik Kyuhyun—sebenarnya dia sedang membicarakan dirinya sendiri.

Menelan ludahnya sendiri. Kibum jadi ngeri sendiri membayangkan anaknya menjadi seperti itu. Dia cepat memasuki kamar Daniel. "Daddy, aku tidak salah" sebuah pelukan hangat dari Kibum menyelimuti tubuh mungil Daniel, membuat Daniel kembali terisak.

"Sorry Daddy. I swear, I never to do that, again!" Isak Daniel, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah ayah dan anak yang sama sama saling menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Baiklah baiklah, tidak ada yang salah di sini. Semuanya salah ku!" Teriak Kyuhyun heboh. "Jadi bisakah aku mendapatkan makan malamku? Aku sangat lapar"

Daniel tertawa. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa salah, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa. "Tentu saja bocah. Seluruh boss di dunia ini juga tahu kalau anak buah mereka salah maka mereka yang salah" Daniel tak bisa menterjemahkan kata kata itu. Kibum terkekeh, dia lebih memilih mengartikan kalimat Kyuhyun dengan kata katanya sendiri dalam bahasa Inggris—dia tak ingin anaknya menganut paham Yakuza seperti yang diajarkan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, jika seorang ibu salah maka anaknya juga salah" Kibum sepertinya terlalu banyak mengganti kata.

Ika. Zordick

Jam istirahat baru saja di mulai ketika bel berbunyi. Seorang guru dengan tindik di lidahnya mengucapkan salam dan menyelesaikan jamnya dengan gaya rocker andalannya. Kyuhyun pikir guru Amerika itu gila—dia tak ingin mengakui kalau Amerika memiliki orang orang jenius dengan banyak pemikiran hebat untuk menemukan cara yang baik mendidik siswa hingga menjadi orang berguna. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun terlalu nasionalis.

"Jadi namamu Ren?" terbukti dia masih kekeh menggunakan bahasanya sendiri meski di negri orang.

Ren—seorang lelaki cantik, berwajah polos dan berambut blonde sebahu itu menggangguk. Dia tahu bahasa Korea, itu termasuk dalam kurikulum khusus sekolah mereka. Dan sepertinya kegilaannya pada boyband boyband di negeri Gingseng tersebut membuahkan hasil juga. "Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau itu bawahanku tentu saja harus ku selamatkan" Kyuhyun tertawa menatap satu per satu bawahannya yang lain—bawahan senior—itulah permintaan Changmin, dia tak terima kalau posisinya yang sudah mengabdi lama untuk Kyuhyun di samakan dengan si pecundang yang selalu di bully di sekolah mereka.

Ketiganya menjawab serempak. "Tentu saja! BOSS KYUHYUN YANG TERBAIK!"

"A—apakah aku harus menjilat sepatumu? Ataukah—"

PLAAAKK

"Aduh" Ren mengadu sakit ketika kepalanya di jitak oleh Kyuhyun. Air matanya bahkan hampir keluar.

"Apakah sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Mengangguk. Pukulan Kyuhyun memang sangat sakit. Itu sudah teruji klinis dan di akui oleh tiga bawahan gila Kyuhyun. "Kau cukup menuruti perintahku! Jangan pernah memerintahku untuk memberi perintah, KAU DENGAR?"

"Maafkan aku!"

"Berbicaralah sesukamu, dan jadilah dirimu sendiri. Jika ada yang mengganggumu, pukul kemudian tendang! Kau mengerti?"

Ren terdiam. Dia menatap Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri di atas kursi kelas mereka. Berteriak teriak dan mengumumkan pada Ren bahwa Ren adalah manusia yang berhak bersenang senang. Ren merasa tersentuh.

"Boss?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi pidatonya karena Ren menginterupsinya. "Resletingmu terbuka"

"LINDUNGI AKU!" Teriak Kyuhyun mendadak. Dua orang tinggi—Changmin dan Kris cepat menutupi Kyuhyun, membirkan Kyuhyun menaikkan resleting celananya. Dia menghela nafas ketika misinya berhasil. "Untung kau beritahu!" Kyuhyun serius soal dia berterima kasih pada Ren.

"Oh iya, ngomong ngomong siapa yang meletakkan burger di sini?" Kyuhyun baru menyadari di mejanya ada sebuah burger. Dia cepat melihat sekelilingnya.

"Jangan jangan itu beracun boss! Biar ku makan terlebih dahulu" ini akal akalan Changmin. Dia lapar. Dan dia butuh makanan. Burger di meja Kyuhyun meski masih di bungkus oleh kertas tapi aromanya sedap.

Amber siap menggeplak kepala Changmin. Kyuhyun sudah mengaba abanya. Lelaki yang selalu overacting di depan makanan itu memang susah di control kalau berhubungan dengan makanan. "Eh, tunggu selain makanan yang tiba tiba ada di atas meja ku ini" Kyuhyun bisa melihat Siwon—kakak kelas yang ia cium semalam mengintip dari balik pintu. Tidak keren sekali. Kyuhyun menatap Kris tajam, Kris menciut takut.

"Kris tampak berbeda" Kyuhyun memperhatikan Kris, tapi dia juga bingung apa yang berbeda dari si bule tinggi itu. Dia masih tampan seperti tokoh komik serial cantik.

Amber menyetujuinya.

Changmin yang baru saja selesai mendapat hukuman karena ingin makannya yang berlebih ikut menyahuti. "Apa dia pakai lip gloss?" Changmin selalu diputuskan pacar pacarnya karena hal itu. Wanita itu rumit, selalu bertanya apa yang berbeda dari mereka. Padahal tidak ada—dimatanya. Dan terakhir dia mendapat jawaban yakni pacarnya itu memakai lip gloss. Bagaimana caranya Changmin bisa membedakan bibir berminyak kerena lip gloss dan karena kentang goreng tempat mereka berkencan.

Seluruh mata langsung tertuju pada bibir Kris. Ren bahkan bergedik ngeri membayangkan senior bawahan Kyuhyun itu bertingkah laku seperti wanita. Dia saja tidak memakai hal hal berbau feminism seperti itu. Dia hanya suka pink tapi bibirnya memang pink dari lahir.

"Tidak mungkin" Kris langsung membela dirinya.

"Lalu?"

"Senior Kris kau habis potong rambut?" Ren tidak sering berpapasan dengan Kris tapi dia pun selalu menandai Kris dengan tinggi tubuh lelaki itu, wajah tampan lelaki itu dan juga rambut pirang bermode terbaru lelaki itu.

"Ah kau benar. Tidak menyesal aku meletakkanmu menjadi bawahanku" Kyuhyun berujar bangga. Dia cepat meraih topi Kris. Melotot tak percaya kemudian. Rahang bawahnya turun ke bawah melihat tak ada lagi rambut pirang Kris yang sedikit panjang di kepala si bule tampan itu.

"Hei Kris kemana rambutmu?" Amber bertanya polos.

"ASTAGA KRIS!" teriak Kyuhyun histeris. Selama ini, dia cukup terhibur dengan wajah Kris yang seperti pangeran di serial komik cantik, tapi sepertinya Kris berubah. Dia tetap tokoh manga, tapi kali ini berubah ke manga yang lain. "KENAPA MANGA SERIAL CANTIK BERUBAH MENJADI MANGA ONE PUNCH MAN?" Kyuhyun mulai kalap. "KENAPA RAMBUTMU SEPERTI SAITAMA?" Kyuhyun selalu mengidolakan pria botak yang menjadi pahlawan kelas B di serial itu sampai sejauh ini.

Saitama itu tidak tampan—dia terlihat menyedihkan dengan kepala dan wajah yang lempeng. Tapi kalau Kris, mukanya bagus tapi rambutnya sudah jadi lempeng. Pria itu menjadi sexy tapi menyedihkan juga—di otak Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya karena pacarku"

Ika. Zordick

Setelah aksi iba mengiba antara Kyuhyun, Amber, Changmin dan Ren pada Kris, pada jam istirahat kini kelimanya berpikir untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka di game center. Kyuhyun bersorak bahagia ketika mendengar suara bel pulang berbunyi. Suara yang selalu ia tunggu—selain pernyataan cinta Kibum tentunya.

Dia cepat berlari menuju pintu keluar sekolahnya. Dia sudah izin terlebih dahulu pada Kibum, tapi gurunya buru buru menginterupsinya. "Kyuhyun! Kau melupakan jam hukumanmu?" Kyuhyun berdecih. Dia baru ingat kalau beberapa hari yang lalu dia mengubah nada lonceng sekolah menjadi lagu Sorry sorry super junior. Kejahilan yang sukses membuat para guru kelabakan.

"Suara bel manapun itu seperti suara surga, aku hanya menambahi agar surga menjadi lebih gaul" ujar Kyuhyun seenak jidatnya. "Ayolah Sir, aku harus pergi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang orang kehilanganku"—Kyuhyun selalu berkata dengan cepat agar guru gurunya tak bisa memproses ucapannya dan kemudian kabur begitu saja.

Kyuhyun cepat melesat menuju pintu. Menghindari malapetaka berupa membersihkan toilet dan menyapu halaman sekolah. Tidak Kyuhyun sekali.

Dia tidak kesulitan menemukan dua teman tingginya dan dua mahluk krisis gander yang kini menunggunya di halaman sekolah. "CEPAT KABUR! SEBELUM SI KEPSEK YANG MENGEJARKU!" teriak Kyuhyun menarik tangan Changmin—seseorang yang melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

BRUUKK—

Kyuhyun jadi tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Tubuh orang itu besar dan wajahnya terlihat tua serta menyeramkan. "Apa lagi kali ini?" dia memutar bola matanya. Changmin dan yang lainnya ikut menghentikan langkah kaki mereka. Menatap keji pada orang orang yang sepertinya mengajak berkelahi di hadapan mereka. Changmin cepat memotong tepat berdiri Kyuhyun, dia berhadapan dengan orang tinggi besar itu.

"Lawanmu sebelah sana, boss!" ujarnya menunjuk Heechul yang tengan bersandar di tembok—berlaku sok keren seperti di film film. Kyuhyun mendengus. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ogah ogahan menghadap Heechul.

"Ah, apa kau takut menghadapiku?" Heechul menyeringai.

Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Ren, menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu. "Kenapa? Kau ingin menyuruh pecundang yang menjadi anggota barumu itu untuk kabur?" Ren segera berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah, sementara Heechul tertawa. "Wah, Boss Kyuhyun ternyata sangat baik"

"Kau salah paham" Kyuhyun menguap. Bosan mendengar ocehan Heechul.

BYUURRR

Dan guyuran air sudah membasahi wajah Heechul. Pelakunya tentu saja Ren yang tadi di suruh Kyuhyun mengambil air. "Aku menyuruhnya menyiram kau dengan air. Kemarin aku lupa menyiram tempat yang sudah kupipisi" Kyuhyun menyeringai—sepertinya Kyuhyun menang satu point masalah adu psikis. Heechul merasa tersudut.

"MAX!" teriak Amber membuat Changmin membalik. Menengadahkan tangannya dan Amber cepat berlari menaiki tangan Changmin yang sudah ia bentuk menjadi loncatan untuk Amber.

BUAAGHH—

Dan lutut Amber sukses menghantam kepala lelaki itu. "Agar kau tahu, aku tidak tertarik berurusan dengan wanita yang memiliki bawahan yang tidak punya otak" Kyuhyun berkata keji. "Bye cantik!" Kyuhyun rasanya ingin muntah ketika dia mengatakan cantik pada Heechul.

"Kau akan menerima balasan atas semua ini Kyuhyun!" teriak Heechul. Changmin menerjemahkan itu dengan baik ke dalam bahasa yang di pahami Kyuhyun.

"OMG! Sejak kapan kau begitu putus asa dan melimpahkan semuanya pada Tuhan? Kau tak mampu membalaskanku? Dasar banci! Urus saja bedakmu itu" percayalah, mulut Kyuhyun itu seperti limbah. Selain kotor, tak berguna, tempat pembuangan, itu juga bisa membuat penyakit.

KTEK—

Kyuhyun berkedip tak percaya. Sebuah seringaian terlihat di bibir pinknya. Butuh beberapa saat hingga otak Kyuhyun mampu memproses apa yang terjadi. Itu terjadi begitu saja di hadapannya. Foto Kibum—pangeran di tengah rakyat jelata di imajinasinya yang selalu ia letakkan di lokernya—terbakar secara perlahan. "TIDAAAAAAAKKKK!"

Satu sama. Mereka impas.

Ika. Zordick

Pagi ini cerah. Tapi tak secerah hati Kyuhyun.

Dia jadi teringat Heechul dan ia ingin membalas kelakuan kurang ajar seniornya itu secepat mungkin. Apa dia gantung saja si Siwon yang kabar kabarnya di sukai oleh Heechul di depan pintu kelas Heechul agar mental penjahat Heechul langsung jatuh. Tapi itu terlalu merepotkan. Siapa juga yang mau memanjat dan menggantungkan tubuh Siwon yang terlihat berat itu?

Changmin dan Kris itu tinggi tapi tubuh mereka kurus. Amber itu berisi sedikit tapi dia pendek—kalau Ren, Kyuhyun ragu sepertinya dia lebih proporsional di banding lelaki cantik itu. Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya—dia semakin mirip bebek kalau berpikir.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kibum yang sedang menyetir. "Dari semalam wajahmu terlihat aneh" Kyuhyun senang karena Kibum memperhatikannya. Hanya saja kata tampan lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan wajahnya jadi Kyuhyun tak jadi senyum.

"Ngomong ngomong kenapa kau mengantarkan Danny dahulu?"

"Aku akan singgah ke sekolahmu, tadi kepala sekolahmu menelponku. Kau membuat masalah lagi katanya"

"Si tua itu selalu berlebihan" ujar Kyuhyun menyampaikan argumennya tentang sang kepala sekolah. Kibum hanya meliriknya, Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Dia tahu Kibum bertanya tentang masalah apa yang dibuatnya kali ini. Kibum itu langganan kantor kepala sekolah, dia hanya perlu tahu masalahnya saja. "Aku mengubah suara bel pulang sekolah menjadi lagu Super Junior"

Kibum terkekeh.

Kyuhyun memang ajaib. "Untung saja aku tidak mengubah suaranya menjadi opening lagu One punch man!" dan itu lebih membuat Kibum tak bisa tak tersenyum. "Aku jadi teringat Kris, dia jadi mirip Saitama sekarang"

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin. "Kau akan tertawa melihatnya! Tapi dia masih saja tampan. Ah, aku heran dari mana ia mendapatkan wajah seperti itu"

Kibum tak tersenyum kali ini. Ekspresinya terlihat lempeng. Kyuhyun kembali menatap jalanan, sepertinya Kibum tak ingin mendengarkan celotehannya. "Aku sedikit tidak suka jika kau mengatakan orang lain tampan" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum tak percaya. "Bukankah banyak wanita cantik di luar sana"

Kyuhyun kembali menunduk. Benar juga, Kibum itu orang straight. Memberi tahu Kibum kalau dia belok dari jalurnya akan membuat Kibum memandangnya jijik. "Akan kucoba. Aku akan mencari seseorang seperti Angelina Jolie untuk di kencani" ada nada kecewa disana.

Ika. Zordick

"Hamil?" Kyuhyun menganga tak percaya dengan penuturan yang ia dengar. Dia menatap tak percaya wanita bule yang berada di hadapannya. Wanita itu menaikkan kakinya di atas meja kepala sekolah—heels yang digunakannya terlihat membuatnya semakin seperti bukan wanita baik baik. "Yang benar saja" Kyuhyun terengah.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun. Matanya menajam. "Aku tidak melakukannya!" teriak Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mungkin bisa dia menghamili wanita di hadapannya itu. Melihat wanita saja dia tidak selera. "Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya"

"Keluarlah dulu, Kyuhyun. Biar aku yang berbicara dengan wanita dan kepala sekolahmu" Kibum berkata dingin. Dia tak menyangka masalah yang ditimbulkan Kyuhyun lebih parah dari yang ia duga. Ia memijit pelipisnya, Kyuhyun bisa melihat Kibum yang sudah stress.

Bagaimana jika Kibum mengembalikannya ke Korea?

Dia tak rela. Dia kan masih ingin bersama Kibum.

Kyuhyun menyerah, dia keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia langsung menemukan para bawahannya yang ajaib yang tengah menguping ruang kepala sekolah itu. "Bagaimana boss?" Ren bertanya khawatir.

"Adakah seseorang di sini siapa wanita gila itu?"

Kris menunduk dalam. "Maafkan aku, dia pacarku" ucap Kris yang nyaris membuat Kyuhyun ingin menggeplak kepala Kris. Tapi dia urungkan. Dia menatap Kris menyelidik.

"Kau yang menghamilinya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak berani jika melakukan hal seperti itu" Kris menyela.

"Oke, aku mengerti" Kyuhyun manggut manggut. "Jadi ceritanya kau menolak mengakui anak yang dikandungannya itu lalu dia mengancammu dengan menjadikanku sebagai kambing hitamnya. Karena kau hanya akan mendengarkanku"

"WOW! BOSS HEBAT!" Changmin bahkan tak percaya Kyuhyun bisa menebak semuanya. Padahal dia ada niat memberitahukan niat wanita itu sebelumnya.

"Boss, Kekasihmu pasti sangat kecewa padamu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk itu"

"Tidak perlu!" Kyuhyun tertawa kemudian. "Si pelacur itu! Berani sekali dia menentangku. Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah seseorang yang akan menjadi raja dunia"—Kyuhyun bercanda mengatakan itu. Dia tidak benar benar tertarik.

"Aku punya perintah untukmu Kris!" Kris sepertinya agak takut mendengar dia akan membersihkan nama Kyuhyun kemudian di keluarkan dari sekolah. "Putuskan wanita itu!"

Kris tak mengerti. Rasanya ia sangat bangga memiliki atasan seperti Kyuhyun. "Roger, Sir!"

Kyuhyun menarik seseorang yang kebetulan lewat. Menyeretnya masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala sekolah. Dia membentak meja kepala sekolah, membuat Kibum dan Kepala sekolah menatap kaget Kyuhyun yang sepertinya mulai gila. "Dengar kepala sekolah, aku tidak melakukan hal hal memalukan seperti meniduri seorang pelacur!" Kyuhyun membentak meja sekali lagi. Dia kemudian meringis karena telapak tangannya terasa sakit.

"Dia, wanita ini aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya" Kyuhyun menatap keji wanita yang tengah duduk sambil mengunyah permen karetnya. "Hei, your name?"

"Vic" jawab wanita itu santai.

"Nah, Mrs. Bitch ini aku sama sekali tidak selera melihatnya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menidurinya" wanita itu mengerling tidak suka. Kyuhyun salah melakukan pengucapan atas namanya. Vic dan bitch itu maknanya sangat berbeda.

Kibum menghela nafasnya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak selera dengan wanita cantik, Kyuhyun? Dia seperti Angelina Jolie"

"Tidak! Aku lebih suka Brad pitt!" teriak Kyuhyun cepat memotong kata kata Kibum. "Dia ini pacarku. Aku seorang gay. Aku tidak suka dada besar! Mengerti!" Dia mendorong lelaki yang di tariknya secara acak tadi.

"Dia—" astaga Kyuhyun lupa menanyakan namanya.

"Aku Andrew" lelaki itu berbisik.

"Benar! Andrew adalah pacarku. Kami sudah berpacran dari seminggu yang lalu. Kami saling mencintai, tentu saja" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada menjelaskan yang terlihat menggebu. Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kami saling mencintai. Dan seperinya Mrs. Vic salah mengenali ayah dari anaknya." Lelaki itu ikut berbicara. Kyuhyun manggut manggut, tidak percaya juga kalau orang yang asal ia tarik begitu bisa membantunya.

"Jadi kau gay?" Tanya Kibum sambil menghela nafasnya. Dia menatap wanita itu. "Lalu siapa kau?" Tanya Kibum kemudian.

"A—aku!"

"Sepertinya bagus jika dia menjadi istrimu Kyuhyun. Dia bisa kita suruh menjaga Danny, membersihkan toilet, memasak, lalu malamnya kita kurung untuk meladeni hobi Clifford yang suka hard core" Kibum memandang si wanita dengan mata tajamnya, mempesona sekaligus mengerikan.

Wanita itu bergedik ngeri. "Atau kau mau melayaniku dulu?" Kibum mengeluarkann beberapa dollar dari dompetnya, menggulungnya kemudian menyelipkan uang itu diantara belahan dada sang wanita yang menyembul karena pakaian minimnya. "Aku punya banyak sex toys di rumah, aku juga suka melihat situs suka**** dot com sebagai referensi. Bagaimana?"

"Sepertinya aku salah orang. Permisi!" ujar wanita itu langsung keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Dia tak mau menjadi objek sex Kibum yang terdengar gila.

"Kau suka hal seperti itu?" Kyuhyun mengeriyit jijik.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya mengerjainya" Kibum menatap kepala sekolah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya masalahnya sudah selesai. Bolehkan aku membawa Kyuhyun pulang, aku minta izin hari ini untuknya"

Dia menatap Siwon—Andrew, orang beruntung yang kebetulan lewat dan menjadi pacar dadakan Kyuhyun itu. "Ayo Kyuhyun" menguarkan aura kurang bersahabat. Kibum bahkan membanting pintu ruangan kepala sekolah itu.

"Apa dia akan menuntut sekolah kita?" Tanya sang kepala sekolah pada siswanya itu.

Siwon menggeleng. "Sepertinya begitu. Pria yang bersama Kyuhyun itu sepertinya punya kuasa untuk menutup sekolah, dia mengerikan"

"ASTAGA!" Kepala sekolah itu langsung menelpon kepala yayasan. Mereka harus membuat rencana untuk menyelamatkan sekolah.

Ika. Zordick

"Kibum, aku tidak berencana untuk bolos sekolah hari ini" Kyuhyun mengekori Kibum sejak mereka tiba di sekolah. Dia tahu kalau lelaki itu marah karena tingkah ajaibnya—tapi kali ini bukan salahnya. Wanita itu yang melakukan fitnah. Apa Kibum marah karena dia gay?

Kyuhyun harusnya sadar, dia harus cepat berberes. Dia akan di tendang ke Korea atau parahnya dia akan di kirim lewat paket ke kutub karena sepertinya ayahnya juga tak menerimanya di Korea. Kyuhyun putus asa. "Aku tahu aku salah. Aku minta maaf. Aku akan mencoba untuk normal. Jangan usir aku!"

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya menuju dapur. Kyuhyun kini berada tepat di belakang Kibum, menatap punggung besar pemuda itu yang entah kenapa membuatnya ingin menangis. Tapi sia sia, dia harusnya menonton film menyedihkan dulu, agar bisa berakting menangis di depan Kibum. Dia menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering. "Jangan usir aku!" Kyuhyun berteriak tepat di depan wajah Kibum yang mendadak berhadapan dengannya.

"Danny tidak akan membiarkanmu mengusirku. Setidaknya aku akan berusaha untuk tidak—" kalimat tidak jelas Kyuhyun terpotong.

Jantung Kyuhyun kembali berdetak tak karuan. Bibirnya bisa dengan jelas merasakan bibir kenyal Kibum yang sudah di impikannya selama ini. Tapi ia tak menyangka Kibum sungguh akan menciumnya terlebih dahulu. Apa Kibum sedang mabuk, tapi baru saja lelaki itu menyetir. Kyuhyun juga tak mencium bau alcohol dari Kibum.

Apakah ini artinya dia sedang bermimpi?

Tapi Kibum yang menggigit bibir bawahnya sungguh sakit. Ini bukan mimpi. Lalu—

Apakah benar Kibum menciumnya secara sadar?

Karena Kyuhyun adalah seorang yang cerdas, otaknya cepat merespon. Dia tak boleh menyianyiakan kesempatan. Karena Kyuhyun orang yang licik juga, dia tak boleh tak mencoba ciuman ala barat, dimulai dari Prancis, Inggris atau kalau bisa sampai ke Amerika. Dia cepat menutup matanya.

Membalas ciuman Kibum di bibirnya, dia menyambut baik lidah lelaki itu di dalam mulutnya. Dia tak menyangka kalau ciuman itu bisa sehebat itu. Kibum memang masternya dan dia tak salah pilih tentang pria itu. Selain tampan, menjanjikan, keren, Kibum sungguh hebat dalam ciuman. Kyuhyun meraih rambut Kibum, menarik kepala Kibum ketika Kibum dengan semena mena menekan kepalanya agar lebih dalam menginvasi mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Kibum kuat ketika nafasnya sungguh tak bisa mengisi rongga dadanya lagi. Kibum menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "A—aku!" Kibum salah tingkah sendiri. Apa yang dipikirkannya sampai berciuman segila itu dengan adik iparnya sendiri. "Maafkan aku Kyuhyun"

"Kibum"

Kibum merasa bersalah. Apa Kyuhyun akan menangis setelah ini? "Siapa Clifford?" membuat Kibum hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Anjing peliharaan Danny yang mati tiga bulan lalu"

"Astaga, anjing itu menyukai hard core" Kyuhyun tertawa. "Hei Kibum"

Entah kenapa Kibum takut kalau Kyuhyun memanggil namanya. "Ya?"

"Mari berciuman sekali dalam sehari atau aku akan melaporkan kelakuanmu itu pada kakakku" itu ancaman aneh yang entah kenapa membuat Kibum bergairah.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Riang.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan begitu semangat pagi ini. Senyuman sejuta watt yang persis orang idiot tersemat di wajahnya. Ini bukan musim semi, tapi bunga bunga seolah bermekaran di sekitar Kyuhyun—menambah kesan bahwa remaja bahagia itu sedang mengalami syndrome pink romance hingga langkahnya saja seperti mampu memberi kehidupan.

BUGHH

Dan suara manis sebagai OST langkah Kyuhyun menuju ruangan kelasnya langsung berhenti ketika wajah penuh kebahagiaan itu menghantam lantai.

Suara tawa iblis terdengar mencekam setelahnya. Itu bukan suara Kyuhyun—itu suara iblis lain yang menjadi penguasa di lantai atas. Kyuhyun cepat bangkit. Dia menatap tajam Heechul yang tertawa sambil mengumpat tentang betapa lucunya pose Kyuhyun yang persis seperti ikan pari yang menggelepar di lantai tadi.

Berdecak.

Kyuhyun rasa Heechul itu sungguh kekanakan. Dia akan biarkan kali ini. Dia takkan membalas si lelaki yang memiliki penyakit "syndrome Princess" itu. Melihat rambut pirang panjang Heechul saja membuat Kyuhyun berhasrat untuk menariknya.

Tak berbicara sepatah katapun, Kyuhyun memilih untuk melewati Heechul begitu saja. Masih dengan senyuman sejuta wattnya—Kyuhyun rasa ia melihat seluruh wajah manusia di sekolahnya seperti wajah Kibum. Dunianya sangat indah.

"What the hell with that sucker?!" Heechul mencibir. Dia heran sendiri. Tumben Kyuhyun tidak mengubrisnya. Bukankah mereka rival yang selalu peduli satu sama lain? Bahkan taka da privasi diantara keduanya.

Troublemaker

.

KIHYUN

.

"What's wrong with him?" Itulah kalimat pertama yang menjadi pertanyaan Kris—pria tampan komik One Punch Man yang begitu bangga dengan manusia setengah dewa sejenis Kyuhyun yang baru saja membuat dia putus dengan kekasihnya.

"Dunno" Changmin menjawab acuh. Dia sedang focus dengan makanan di tangannya. Bungkusan kiriman penggemar rahasia Kyuhyun yang sudah jelas diketahui oleh satu sekolahan. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Andrew yang konon adalah pangeran dari si ratu iblis sekolah. Tapi tidak ada yang terlalu peduli dengan itu. Disanalah letak hebatnya pemikiran remaja Liberal.

Amber lebih memilih mengutak atik smartphonenya, dia berencana membeli beberapa dari sana. Ingat, dia orang kaya. Dia harus berpikir lebih banyak hanya untuk menghabiskan uang jajannya. Kyuhyun selalu iri dengan Amber kalau sudah membahas tentang uang. Meski sebenarnya dia bukanlah seseorang yang kekurangan, hanya saja Amber terlalu kelebihan.

"Boss, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Apa kau sudah gila?" ini suara polos Ren—sukses menghancurkan aksi menerawang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdesis tak suka, tapi dia sendiri yang memerintahkan agar Ren melakukan apapun yang ia suka. Lagipula Kyuhyun tidak tega untuk memukul Ren, pria itu seperti wanita di matanya. Lebih baik jika dia memukul Amber.

Kyuhyun menyelak. "Aku sedang senang. Happy. Kau tahu? HAPPY!" Kyuhyun sok sok'an berbicara bahasa Inggris, kenyataannya dia masih menggunakan logat korea dalam pengucapannya. Amber, Changmin dan Kris jadi gagal paham.

"Dia mengatakan Happy" Ren membenarkan pengucapan Kyuhyun, ketiga bawahan seniornya itu langsung berdecak mengerti. Ren sungguh bisa diandalkan masalah bahasa korea, hobinya dalam mengidolakan boyband dan menonton drama sungguh mempesona.

"Kenapa kau berbahagia?" Amber sedikit penasaran. Apakah kakak Kyuhyun yang dikatakan 'gadis' oleh mereka itu pulang ke Los Angeles? Kalau memang begitu Amber akan senang, ingatkan dia untuk memesan batu sapphire atau sejenisnya yang mahal sebagai hadiah untuk memuji kecantikan Krystal. Kenyataannya, Kyuhyun hanya akan mengutuk jika kakaknya itu sungguh akan pulang.

"Tadi pagi aku berciuman sangat dalaaaaaaaaam dengan kekasihku" Kyuhyun tidak tahu malu, terus terusan mengklaim Kibum sebagai kekasihnya. "Trik ku untuk mengadukan kelakuannya yang tidak sengaja ternyata sangat keren. Sepertinya Tuhan membantuku" Kyuhyun baru kali ini mendambakan Tuhan, kepalanya mendadak sakit. Dia dan Tuhan memang tidak cocok, mengingat julukan iblisnya.

"Benarkah? Apakah lidahnya membelit lidahmu?" Changmin antusias. Dia merasa percintaan Kyuhyun dengan kekasihnya itu memacu adrenalin. Mereka tidak boleh ketahuan atau game over. Seperti bermain pepsi man saat jaman dia SD dahulu.

"WUOOO. It's so damn hot!" Amber bertepuk tak percaya.

Ren ikut ikutan merapatkan tubuhnya pada meja Kyuhyun. Berharap ia akan mendengar cerita detailnya. Apakah mereka melakukan morning sex untuk kelanjutannya. Itu terdengar keren—dimata mereka tentu saja.

"Tentu saja. Dia sangat pintar berciuman, tapi dia hebat mengontrol diri." Kyuhyun tidak tahu dia harus senang atau tidak ketika menceritakannya.

"Kalian tidak melakukan foreplay atau sejenisnya?"

"Hei! Mesum sekali kau!" Kyuhyun membentak Ren, bagaimanapun dia tetap orang Asia yang masih tahu malu kalau masalah diatas ciuman. Lain cerita kalau Kibum yang menelanjanginya. Bagian itu juga dia akan tahu diri untuk tak menceritakannya. Mana mau dia, bawahan tiang dan krisis gender itu membayangkan tubuh Kibum. Tidak sudi!

"Tapi jika seperti itu, kau dan dia sudah selangkah lebih mau, Boss!" memang benar, diantara bawahannya hanya Kris yang berpikir secara normal. Kecuali dengan potongan rambut yang lempeng itu, Kyuhyun cukup suka juga selama dia menyukai saitama. "Bukankah artinya kau harus menyiapkan dirimu untuk mengurus anaknya?"

Benar juga.

Kyuhyun tak berpikir sampai sana. Dia hanya berpikir bagaimana cara melayani Kibum, tidur, makan, mandi, melayani Kibum, tidur, makan, mandi dan melayani Kibum jika seandainya setelah mereka menikah suatu hari nanti. Kyuhyun sudah gila, otaknya sudah geser.

"Apakah tidak sebaiknya aku membuat rumah terpisah saja dari Danny, agar dia tak mengangguku dan Kibum?"

"Kau bercanda boss? Dia bukan anak anjing, lagipula Danny akan membantu banyak untuk menghasut ayahnya agar tak meninggalkanmu jika servicemu kurang memuaskan" Ren mulai lagi dengan mulut kotornya. Amber bahkan berdecak mendengar itu. Mereka semua melihat Ren dengan tatapan ingin membunuh pria cantik itu. "Hei, kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Aku benar kan? Kekasih Boss sepertinya pria yang tahan lama di ranjang"

"Kau benar!" bagian yang bagus dan memuaskan Kyuhyun, akan Kyuhyun terima dengan hati yang lapang. Dia takkan segan untuk mengiyakan. "Jadi apa rencananya?"

"Intinya mudah boss! Kau harus belajar bagaimana merawat anak" Changmin berbicara. Kyuhyun mangut mangut. Changmin ada benarnya juga.

Ika. Zordick

"Kenapa tiba tiba memintaku menjemputmu terlebih dahulu?" Kibum tidak ada maksud apapun, dia hanya bertanya. Sedikit penasaran juga dengan Kyuhyun yang tiba tiba menelpon kalau dia ingin di ajak menjemput Daniel bersama. Kibum sempat berpikir kalau Kyuhyun membuat masalah lagi. "Apa kau ada masalah?" Kibum tidak mengatakan Kyuhyun membuat masalah kali ini, dia hanya bertanya apakah Kyuhyun memilikinya satu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku bukan anak yang nakal"

Keempat teman ajaib Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Jika mereka mengatakan bahwa hari ini dia memasukkan kecoa di makanan Heechul tentu saja Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan masalah serius dengan Kibum. "Hari ini aku berencana memasak, bagaimana menurutmu?" Belum Kyuhyun dan Kibum masuk ke dalam mobil, Kyuhyun sudah mulai menawarkan ide ide briliannya agar dianggap calon ibu yang baik untuk Daniel. Dia juga harus ikut menjemput calon anaknya itu kan.

"Kau bisa memasak?"

Kyuhyun sedikit bergumam. Dia paling payah soal itu, mengupas bawang saja Kyuhyun memiliki krisis kepercayaan diri untuk melakukannya. Tangan Kibum meraih pucuk kepala Kyuhyun, mengacak rambut halus Kyuhyun dan kemudian terkekeh "Kau pasti ingin melakukannya karena ibu dan ayah datang hari ini"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Antara suka dan tak suka dengan perlakuan Kibum padanya. Dia suka kalau Kibum menyentuhnya tapi tidak suka juga kalau sentuhan itu membuat ketampanannya luntur. Kibum takkan mengerti, dia menghabiskan tigapuluh menit untuk menyisir rambutnya pagi ini.

Tapi tunggu.

"Ayo masuk!" Kibum masuk ke kursi kemudi. Kyuhyun masih bingung di tempatnya.

"Hei Kibum, apa tadi yang kau katakan? Ayah ibu? Ayah ibumu?" Kyuhyun jadi gugup sendiri, dia akan bertemu dengan calon mertuanya? Astaga astaga! Dia harus lebih bisa mengambil hati mereka di banding si nenek lampir.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil, menatap wajah tampan Kibum yang focus ingin menjalankan mesin beroda empat itu. "Bye teman teman!" itu salam perpisahan dari Kyuhyun pada empat bawahannya ketika Kibum berhasil melajukan mobilnya.

"Tidak, itu ayah dan ibumu" Kyuhyun kecewa mendengarnya. Belum saatnya ternyata dia mengenal calon mertuanya.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

Ayah?

Ibu?

Milik Kyuhyun?

"APA? KAU SERIUS?" teriak Kyuhyun kalap.

Kibum hampir saja menabrak pohon saking terkejutnya dengan serangan suara melengking Kyuhyun. "Bukankah mereka sudah menghubungimu terlebih dahulu?"

Kyuhyun memilih menampilkan senyuman palsunya. Ayah dan ibunya akan datang. Ini bukan pertanda baik. Bisa bisa, mereka akan menjelek jelekkan Kyuhyun di depan Kibum. Tidak ada yang lebih parah dari itu, Ayah dan ibunya bisa membawanya kembali ke Korea dan dia akan berpisah dengan Kibum.

Astaga astaga.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau baik baik saja?" Kibum sedikit khawatir karena Kyuhyun terlihat cemas.

Kyuhyun tertawa canggung. "Tentu saja. Aku hanya merindukan kedua orang tua gila—ah maksudku, aku sangat merindukan papa dan mama."

Dalam hati Kyuhyun mengutuk, ayah dan ibunya pasti akan merusak rencananya. Rencana masa depannya dengan Kibum tercintanya.

Ika. Zordick

"Kyuhyun!" Daniel memanggil Kyuhyun—bocah bule itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh minat dan mata berbinar. Daniel sendiri tidak mengerti, ternyata di jemput oleh Ayahnya dan Kyuhyun adalah hal yang sangat hebat. Dia cepat berlari—menyosor Kyuhyun—hingga tubuh kerempeng Kyuhyun—yang menurut Kibum kurang gizi itu terdorong ke belakang. Bokong sexy Kyuhyun sukses mendarat di tanah.

Ingin sekali mengumpat. Tapi Kyuhyun mengganti itu dengan ringisan, pura pura merasa dirinya teraniyaya. "Danny, kau bisa saja membuat paman Kyuhyun terluka" Kibum sedikit meninggikan nadanya.

Kyuhyun cepat menghentikannya. Dia buru buru memeluk tubuh Daniel. "Tidak masalah, aku sedang sangat sangat merindukan Danny" katanya. Percayalah, satu satunya orang yang akan dirindukan Kyuhyun hanyalah Kibum, meskipun ketampanan Daniel adalah turunan dari Kibum tapi bocah itu takkan bisa menggantikan lelaki luar biasa itu dimata Kyuhyun. Cinta mati.

Kibum menanggapi kedua orang yang terlihat akrab itu dengan senyuman maklumnya. Terkadang ia merasa keduanya sangat manis. Dia jadi teringat Krystal, andaikan Krystal semanis itu pada Daniel, hidupnya tidak akan sedilema ini. Seandainya juga Kyuhyun itu bukan adik Krystal dia juga takkan serepot ini.

Daniel membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. Keduanya berpegangan tangan dan masuk ke mobil. Daniel dengan manja duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun, berbicara ini dan itu tentang dirinya di sekolah. Kyuhyun menanggapi, tak jarang remaja itu mencium pipi chubby milik Daniel. Daniel kalau di lihat dari belakang semakin mirip Kibum.

"Kalian sangat mesra" Kibum terkekeh melihat keduanya.

"Tentu saja, aku sayang Kyuhyun!" Daniel memeluk. Kyuhyun bergumam di dalam hatinya bahwa ia sayang Kibum, masalahnya Kibum itu bukan seorang mind reader, hingga tidak bisa mengetahui kenyataannya.

Ah—

Kyuhyun sedang berpikir, tidak biasanya ia merasa semelankolis ini. Dia mendadak takut, Kibum tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padanya. Lagipula, kata media social, merusak hubungan orang itu tidak baik. Tapi kan Kyuhyun cinta, kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta pada kakak iparnya itu kalau dia bisa memilih.

Bukankah sangat baik jika Kyuhyun jatuh cinta dengan kakak kelasnya atau teman sepermainannya. Itu akan sangat baik. Jangan salah paham, kalau Kyuhyun sedang memikirkan tentang Siwon atau Changmin atau Kris, apalagi Amber atau Ren. Dia hanya sedang memikirkan kenapa Kibum bisa lahir begitu cepat dan dia lahir sangat lambat. Kyuhyun tidak masalah dia jatuh cinta dengan siapa asalkan itu dengan Kibum.

Kibum itu terlalu sempurna.

Lelaki mana yang bisa ia temukan seperti Kibum. Lelaki baik yang sedikit nakal. Kibum juga tipe lelaki berbahaya yang menantang. Kyuhyun merasa adrenalinnya terpacu jika berhubungan dengan segala sesuatu tentang Kibum.

Mereka sampai di rumah. Kyuhyun berjalan menunduk dan Kibum sedikit cemas karenanya. "Apa kau sakit?" Kyuhyun tak senang dengan pertanyaan seperti itu. Dia lebih suka jika Kibum bertanya, "Maukah kau jadi pendamping hidupku?" meskipun itu akan terdengar seperti keajaiban di telinga Kyuhyun.

"SURPRISEEEEEE!" seorang wanita berambut pirang yang cantik sudah memunculkan dirinya dihadapan Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Daniel. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, tentu saja dia kenal ibunya, tapi sepertinya ia ingin pura pura tidak kenal saja. Ibunya itu memalukan, tidak sadar diri dan juga tidak tahu malu. Dia berencana menyenangkan Kyuhyun dan selalu berakhir gagal total.

Tapi sejujurnya, Kyuhyun sayang ibunya.

"OMMO!" dia berpura pura terkejut agar ibunya tersenyum sangat lebar. Kyuhyun suka dengan senyuman Jaejoong. Tapi sayang dia tidak menuruni kecantikan ibunya seutuhnya. Krystal lebih banyak mendominasinya. Tapi dia bersyukur karena dia tak mewarisi kepolosan ibunya—sebenarnya dia mewarisi dengan sangat banyak.

Yunho, sang ayah hanya menghela nafas melihat anak bungsunya yang selalu membuat masalah itu. Dia masih sama, sepertinya tidak ada perubahan. Anaknya dan menantunya pasti di buat kerepotan oleh Kyuhyun. Yunho menatap Kibum dan di hadiahi bungkukan sopan oleh sang menantu. Ini kali pertama Yunho mengunjungi Kibum, dia masih belum terima dengan pernikahan dan kehamilan di luar nikah anak kesayangannya. Bagaimanapun Krystal adalah anak perempuan satu satunya.

"Jadi namamu Bryan Trevor?" Yunho merasa sangat canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan, menantunya harus dapat ia katakan tampan. Tapi Yunho sedikit bertanya Tanya apakah menantunya itu punya perusahaan atau penghasilan yang cukup menjanjikan?

"Ya, mertua. Kau bisa memanggilku Kibum. Senang bertemu denganmu" Kibum mengulurkan tangannya. Bagaimanapun dia seorang Amerika, dia lebih terbiasa mengakrabkan diri dengan cara bangsanya. Kibum menarik lembut Daniel yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. "Daniel, perkenalkan dirimu"

"ASTAGA! CUCU KU YANG MANIS!" teriak Jaejoong. Membuat Yunho meluluhkan hatinya saat melihat sosok kecil Daniel yang bersembunyi di belakang ayahnya.

"They are your grandpa and grandma" Daniel terlihat takut. Dia tak terbiasa dengan orang asing—lain kasusnya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia buru buru membungkuk sopan. Memperkenalkan namanya dan membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Lucu sekali. Bukankah begitu Bear?" Jaejoong mencolek Yunho. Dia tahu sekali kalau Yunho yang paling menentang pernikahan memalukan Krystal dan sekarang dia bertemu dengan lelaki yang paling ia benci dalam hidupnya. Yunho takkan bertahan ketika bertemu dengan cucunya—itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Papa, tersenyumlah! Kau membuat Danny takut" Kyuhyun memilih memasuki rumah. Moodnya sangat tidak baik.

"Oh iya, silahkan masuk!" Kibum hampir lupa mempersilahkan mertuanya untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia kemudian tersenyum manis, mencoba memperbaiki imej.

"Kemana Krystal?" Yunho tak melihat anak perempuan sedari tadi. Padahal ia rindu setengah mati.

"Dia ada pemotretan. Apa dia tak mengabari anda terlebih dahulu?" Kibum bertanya. Sedikit tidak enak juga.

"Rencananya kami akan memberikan kejutan. Apa ku bilang, Krystal itu selalu gila kerja. Teruslah membelanya Yunho! Kau harusnya memberitahukannya kalau dia harus mengurus rumah tangganya" Jaejoong mulai mengomel. Dia memang lebih pro dengan Kyuhyun. Dia tak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun selalu di salahkan padahal Krystal terkadang melakukan segalanya yang lebih memalukan.

Yunho tak habis pikir dengan ulah Jaejoong. Dia hanya memberikan senyuman agar Kibum memaklumi sifat istrinya tersebut. "Maafkan istriku!" Yunho tulus meminta maaf. Jaejoong lebih memilih melihat lihat rumah Kibum. Daniel lebih memilih menyusul Kyuhyun—dia tak bisa lepas dari patnernya tersebut. "Kau pasti sangat kerepotan menjaga anak anakku"

Kibum tertawa. Sepertinya dia baru saja mendapatkan hati mertua lelakinya yang begitu membencinya hari ini.

"Kau tidak memperkerjakan pelayan, Kibum?" Jaejoong bertanya dari dapur.

"Aku biasa melakukannya sendiri ibu, apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Astaga! Kau benar benar lelaki sejati" Kibum menggaruk lehernya canggung.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" Yunho bertanya Tanya, bagaimana Kibum memiliki begitu banyak waktu luang.

Kibum menghidangkan minuman di hadapan Yunho. Ia duduk bersimpangan dengan Yunho. "Aku bekerja sebagai DJ, jadi aku hanya menghabiskan tiga jam di malam malam tertentu" Yunho mulai merasa tidak suka dengan pekerjaan yang terdengar tidak jelas di telinganya. Bagaimana caranya Kibum memberi makan anak dan cucunya kalau seperti itu. "Aku juga penanam modal di beberapa perusahaan, aku mendapatkan persenan yang lumayan setiap harinya"

Yunho harus mengubah sudut pandangnya tentang pria bertampang player di hadapannya ini. Kibum seseorang yang pintar berbisnis juga—meski bisnisnya lebih mirip seperti penjudi.

Ika. Zordick

"Kyuhyun" Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Dia masuk tanpa memperdulikan apakah Kyuhyun mengizinkannya masuk atau tidak. Tangannya terulur pada Kyuhyun yang tampak sibuk dengan smartphonenya. Remaja itu sepertinya mulai menikmati piano tiles yang baru di downloadnya beberapa waktu lalu. Kyuhyun sedang galau dan permainan itu permainan terbaik yang dilakukan ketika galau menurutnya.

Jaejoong agak merinding ketika mengintip apa gerangan yang sedang dimainkan oleh sang anak. Kyuhyun itu terkenal dengan player game dengan tipe RPG atau strategy. Dia bukan tipe pemain game sejenis piano tiles. "Kau baik baik saja?" anggaplah insting seorang ibu. Jaejoong merasa Kyuhyunnya sedang tidak baik.

"Kau tidak merindukan mama? Kau hanya menyapaku di depan pintu saja" Jaejoong mencoba pura pura merajuk. Dia tahu sekali kalau Kyuhyun tak akan pernah mengacuhkannya. Tapi sebuah pelukan hangat di perolehnya. Anak lelakinya yang tertutup dan selalu nakal itu memeluk erat leher Jaejoong, bukan hanya sedang melepas rindu—Kyuhyun juga melepas segala kepenatan di hatinya. Seolah, ia memang membutuhkan bahu untuk meratapi nasibnya—ingat, Kyuhyun tak menangis.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan pada mama? Apakah kau ingin pulang? Papamu memang sudah keterlaluan mengirimmu ke Amerika. Kau pasti sangat kesulitan" sesungguhnya kata sulit tidak pernah ada di kamus Kyuhyun. Tapi ia memeluk Jaejoong makin erat seolah mengiyakan perkataan ibunya. "Apakah Kibum tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik saat kakakmu tidak ada?"

Tidak ada yang lebih baik di banding Kibum dan ketiadaan Krystal.

"Ataukah Danny sering menganggumu?"

Bocah itu selalu memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan sangat baik. Kyuhyun saja yang sering memanfaatkannya.

"Apakah kau ingin pulang?"

"Tidak" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan pasti. Dia tak ingin pulang, ia tak bisa meninggalkan Kibum. Bisa bisa dia akan jadi penunggu kamar ketika pulang bersama orang tuanya. "Aku suka di sini. Aku rasa kepribadianku cocok dengan Amerika" Kyuhyun buka suara tapi pelukannya belum lepas. Ini membuktikan dia anak manja.

"Lalu? Apa yang menganggumu?"

"Apakah mama akan membawaku pulang?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. Dia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau sepertinya sangat menyukai di sini. Mama Cuma mengunjungimu dan membawa ayahmu melihat menantu dan cucunya" Jaejoong berbicara yang sejujurnya. Dia merasa bisa mesra mesraan dengan Yunho selama Kyuhyun tidak ada di sampingnya—bocah itu selalu menyulut emosi Yunho dan membuatnya terkena imbas juga.

"Bisakah aku meminta bantuan mama?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mimic serius.

"Apa itu?" Jaejoong jadi terbawa suasana. Dia ikut ikutan serius. Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Jaejoong.

Ika. Zordick

"Siapa yang sedang kau gambar?" Tanya Yunho ketika melihat Daniel sedang mencoret coret kertas dengan crayonnya. Yunho sangat ingin mendekati bocah kecil itu. Anak tampan itu sungguh meluluhkan hatinya. Sangat manis. Dia jadi teringat Kyuhyun ketika kecil—tapi tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak semanis Daniel, bocah ini memiliki mata yang besar dan hidung yang sangat mancung seperti orang bule.

Daniel menarik gambarnya. Dia tak pernah terbiasa dengan orang kaku sejenis Yunho. Dia tak mau memperlihatkan gambarnya, Kyuhyun yang kebetulan keluar dari kamarnya berdecih melihat adegan menyedihkan itu. "Kau sepertinya membutuhkan aku, papa" ucap Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yunho.

Jaejoong sepertinya membantu Kibum memasak di dapur. Itu memberikan kesempatan sebenarnya untuk Kyuhyun dan Yunho untuk berbaikan. Mereka tak pernah dalam kondisi yang tepat untuk dikatakan sebagai ayah dan anak.

"Aku membutuhkan ibunya agar memperkenalkan aku sebagai kakeknya" Yunho juga tak pernah berbicara dengan lembut pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan. "Dia bahkan sering lupa wajah ibunya" Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Daniel menunjukkan gambarnya untuk Kyuhyun. Bocah itu berusaha memanjat sofa dan memeluk tubuh kurus Kyuhyun. Terlihat sekali keduanya sangat akrab. "Kau harus sering menyuruh Krystal memperhatikannya"—kalau Kibum itu bagian Kyuhyun.

"Kau akrab dengannya?"

Kyuhyun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Daniel. Membuat Daniel memperhatikan Yunho dengan mata mengamati yang waspada. "Kakek?" tanyanya dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Daniel mengulurkan tangannya. Ini cara Amerika Daniel untuk meminta pertemanan dengan orang asing. Yunho tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapinya. Kyuhyun seolah tumbuh dewasa dengan membenarkan hubungannya dengan sang cucu. Kyuhyun itu jarang peduli.

Yunho menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Ayo berteman kakek! Kyuhyun bilang kau memiliki banyak mainan di dalam dompetmu"—Yunho seharusnya tahu kalau anaknya itu sungguh memberikan pengaruh buruk pada cucunya.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Yunho mengeram.

"Bukankah kau ingin dekat dengannya, kenapa sekarang kau menyalahkanku?" Kyuhyun mencibir. Dia kemudian bangkit dari sofa. "Danny, Kakek akan sangat senang kalau kau bermain dengannya. Setelah itu aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk mengajarimu bermain Dota!"

Ika. Zordick

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Kibum pikir Kyuhyun akan senang ketika orangtuanya datang berkunjung. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun juga sangat bahagia tadi. Sejak kapan remaja yang selalu ceria itu menjadi murung.

"Kalian sepertinya sangat akrab. Aku tak percaya kau juga sangat hebat memasak Kibum" Jaejoong sedang memuji Kibum. Karena bisa akrab dengan Kyuhyun dan juga jago memasak. Kibum itu paket complete untuk keluarganya. Coba saja dia tidak bersama Yunho, dia pasti akan tebar pesona pada Kibum.

Kibum memilih diam. Dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian sang mertua. "Kau pasti sangat repot menjaga Kyuhyun yang nakal" Jaejoong mengusap pelan otot otot lengan Kibum yang menggairahkan. Ibunya itu memang genit—Kyuhyun hanya maklum. "Tenang saja, aku akan membawa dia pulang"

"Eh?" Kibum tampak terkejut. Dia menatap Kyuhyun.

"Mama, papa sepertinya sudah akrab dengan Danny, kau tidak mencoba memotret mereka?"

"Benarkah!? Astaga! Aku harus ke sana!" teriak Jaejoong kemudian berlalu dari dapur. Kyuhyun memang jagonya masalah menyingkirkan orang. Dia kemudian melirik Kibum, dia dapat menangkap basah lelaki itu memandanginya lalu salah tingkah sendiri. Kibum buru buru melangkahkan kakinya mencari bahan makanan di kulkas untuk menghindari kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Aku akan pergi" Kyuhyun berbicara. Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya mengobrak abrik kulkas. "Setidaknya kau harus senang, aku akan tutup mulut tentang kelakuanmu yang seperti melecehkanku itu" Kyuhyun sedang bicara tentang ciuman sekali sehari mereka.

Kibum menutup kulkas. Dia berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun. Menatap lekat bola mata kecoklatan Kyuhyun—membuat Kyuhyun merasa dia berada di posisi tidak aman. Kibum seperti sedang merangsangnya. Kibum mendekat, memepetkan dirinya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. "Kau ingin pergi?" lelaki itu seperti bukan Kibum yang ia kenal. Bukan Kibum yang baik, bukan pula Kibum yang bebas, juga bukan Kibum yang liar. Apakah ini Kibum yang ada di dapur?

Kibum meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun, dengan enteng dia mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan berhasil mendudukkan remaja itu di atas meja dapurnya. Kibum meletakkan tangannya di kanan kiri Kyuhyun, mencegah Kyuhyun agar tak lepas dari kungkungannya. Mata kelamnya sungguh memerangkap Kyuhyun.

Kibum terasa sangat sexy dengan aura dingin mengerikan yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun meremang merasakannya, belum lagi mata Kibum yang seolah memancarkan gairah yang besar.

"Kau ingin pergi?" suaranya terdengar serak dan berat. Kyuhyun buru buru menelan ludahnya, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas rahang Kibum dan adam apple yang menggiurkan di leher pria itu.

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah pergi. Tinggallah di sini!"

"Untuk apa?" Kyuhyun harus mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan. "Untuk apa aku harus bertahan disini?"

Kibum menggigit sisi kanan bawah bibirnya. Astaga! Kyuhyun merasa ia ingin berteriak, karena Kibum terlihat begitu keren. Dia sudah berfantasy seperti anime hentai yang sering ia tonton. Ia ingin Kibum merobek kemeja yang ia kenakan sekarang dan mulai mencumbuinya.

"Danny akan kesepian tanpamu"

Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa. Dia tak memperoleh jawaban yang ia inginkan. Sia sia saja jika ingin bernegosiasi dengan Kibum. Dia selalu menang banyak karena telah mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun.

Sebuah kecupan di terima Kyuhyun ketika dia akan mengatakan 'Baiklah, aku akan tinggal. Ini karena kau yang memohon untukku' di bibirnya. Dia terdiam, berkedip sesekali. Ia melihat Kibum menyeringai jahat. Sangat tampan.

"Aku juga sepertinya begitu."

"Eh?" tangan besar Kibum menangkup pipinya dan mulai menciumi bibirnya dengan bringas. Kyuhyun memberontak. Dia mendorong tubuh Kibum menjauh. "Apa maksudmu? Kau menginginkanku? Atau kau akan kesepian tanpaku?"

"Mungkin saja!" jawab Kibum acuh. Dia mencandui bibir Kyuhyun dan penolakan yang tak biasa ia dapatkan membuatnya menginginkan Kyuhyun dengan gila. Dia menarik wajah Kyuhyun, kembali mencumbui bibir itu dengan bringas. Kyuhyun kembali mendorong tubuh Kibum.

"Jawab aku!"

"Aku rasa aku sudah gila" Kibum benar benar gila karena menarik Kyuhyun lagi. Dia bahkan tanpa malu melingkarkan kaki Kyuhyun di pinggangnya dan mulai menciumi bibir lelaki itu lagi. Kyuhyun mendorong Kibum lebih keras, tapi beruntung dia tak jatuh dari gendongan Kibum karena Kibum memeganginya dengan kuat.

"Ya, kau gila! Jawab aku! Atau aku akan teriak kalau kau memperkosaku di sini! Dasar cabul!" Kyuhyun tak terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang mengancam Kibum. Dia terlihat semakin menggairahkan. Kyuhyun hebat menarik keluar nafsu Kibum untuk menjamahnya dengan iming iming adrenalin yang semakin terpacu.

"Aku gila karena menyukai adik iparku sendiri" itu sebuah pengakuan. Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengarnya. Dia mendapatkan Kibum, sekarang tinggal merebutnya saja. Kyuhyun ingin bersorak gembira, tapi dia tidak gila untuk berteriak dan membiarkan ayah ibunya menangkap basah dirinya dan Kibum.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Kini, dia yang tak tahu diri menangkup wajah Kibum dan menciumnya dengan bringas. Kibum sendiri butuh waktu untuk memproses apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun tapi tak perlu begitu lama, ia sudah menyambut ciuman itu dan mulai saling berbelit lidah dengan Kyuhyun.

Jantung Kibum berdetak tak karuan. Antara takut di ketahui oleh mertuanya dan betapa Kyuhyun membuatnya bersemangat. Sementara Kyuhyun, jantungnya mengabarkan bahwa ia bahagia.

Kibum membawa tubuh Kyuhyun ke dinding terdekat, menyandarkan punggung Kyuhyun di sana dan semakin gencar mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

Hingga—

"Daddy" suara manis Daniel terdengar.

BRAAAKK

BRUUKK

"OUCHHH! PINGGANGKU!" Kyuhyun berteriak tentang tubuhnya yang dilempar Kibum begitu saja.

Daniel terdiam di tempatnya, begitu juga Kibum yang tampak bingung apa yang akan ia katakan pada anaknya. "Daddy jahat!" inilah yang ditakutkan Kibum. Anak mana yang ingin posisi ibunya diambil oleh orang lain.

"Daddy daddy! Daddy memakan Kyuhyun!" dan Daniel menangis dengan sangat keras.

Kyuhyun cepat merangkak menggapai Daniel. Menutup mulut bocah itu sebelum semua orang tahu dia dan Kibum dalam acara makan memakan. "Makan?" Kibum berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia tertawa. Anaknya itu terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui dia dalam keadaan menghianati ibunya kan?

"Kau salah paham, ayo kita bermain di kamar dulu Danny!" Kyuhyun cepat bangkit dan menggendong Daniel yang menangis.

"Ada apa tadi? Ibu mendengar suara jatuh dan Danny menangis" Jaejoong dan Yunho datang. Untung mereka terlambat.

"Kyuhyun terpeleset dan Danny terkejut melihatnya" Kibum tersenyum—berbeda sekali dengan dia yang sebelumnya. "Ayah dan ibu mertua tenang saja. Mereka suka menghabiskan waktu berdua"

Jaejoong dan Yunho yang berpandangan.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Jaejoong meringis. Wanita berparas menawan dengan bibir semerah tomat itu terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun kecilnya—selamanya Kyuhyun adalah bocah nakal yang manis di matanya—meskipun kenakalann Kyuhyun sudah diluar batas kewajaran. Kyuhyun berteriak teriak kesetanan ketika Yunho memijat bagian pinggangnya.

Jangan remehkan Yunho.

Dirinya memang bukan tukang pijit professional ataupun seorang ahli tulang sejenisnya. Dia tetaplah seorang ayah, apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang ayah demi anaknya. Meski anaknya sejenis Kyuhyun.

"Ceroboh! Kau berjalan tidak pakai mata!" Yunho mencoba memarahi Kyuhyun—memberitahukan anaknya dengan cara yang sedikit kasar tentang kesalahan Kyuhyun. Tapi sesungguhnya itu merupakan bentuk perhatiannya. Yunho memang tidak mampu berbicara lembut pada Kyuhyun. Sudah kepalang gengsi.

Kyuhyun mendesis. Tapi ia tidak menangis walaupun sakitnya setengah mati. Kyuhyun itu anak nakal. Dan sialnya dia laki laki. Jadi menangis untuk sesuatu yang sakitnya setengah mati adalah hal yang nyaris mustahil untuk Cho Kyuhyun. "Mana ada manusia yang berjalan pakai mata, yang benar pakai kaki!" Kyuhyun terpekik ketika Yunho menekan bagian pinggangnya yang memar. "PAPA!"

"Makanya jangan nakal Kyuhyun!" ini nasihat manis dari ibunya. Kata kata yang selalu diucapkan Jaejoong sejak Kyuhyun melakukan kenakalan pertamanya—melempar sendok bayinya pada Kristal dan ia kualat sendiri karena sendoknya di buang sang kakak ke luar jendela.

"Apakah berjalan di dapur termasuk kenakalan?"—Kyuhyun membela dirinya. Dia selalu mencoba membela dirinya, sejak ia bayi ketika kenakalan pertamanya terjadi juga. Hanya saja ketika itu dia hanya bisa mengucapkan 'da da da daa daa' sehingga tidak ada yang mendengarkannya.

Yunho tidak berkomentar apapun kali ini. Anaknya itu memang keras kepala, sekeras kepala istrinya. Yunho tidak akan pernah menang dari Jaejoong dan hukumnya mutlak untuk pewarisnya juga. Yunho takkan menang dari Kyuhyun, meski ia bisa membentak, memarahi, bahkan mengusir Kyuhyun kalau untuk memukul dia tak mampu. Dia masih lelaki yang tidak suka main pukul.

"Kyuhyun, are you ok?" suara manis di selingi isakkan terdengar. Kyuhyun melirik Daniel—pemilik suara manis yang kini berada di gendongan Kibum. Setelah mengusahakan agar si kecil itu menutup mulutnya tentang makan memakan, Kibumlah yang mengambil alih Daniel dari Kyuhyun—menenangkan anak itu hingga dia tidak menangis lagi. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya terlihat membengkak—terlihat menyedihkan. Tapi karena dia berada di gendongan Kibum, Kyuhyun jadi salah focus. Kyuhyun jadi melihatnya kea rah Kibum yang tampan yang sedang menatapnya khawatir.

Daniel mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kibum ketika tidak mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Dia sedih. Daniel sedikit takut kalau Kyuhyun akan pergi darinya seperti Krystal. Bedanya, Daniel tidak tahu apa salahnya pada ibunya itu sementara pada Kyuhyun—Daniel mengecewakan Kyuhyun karena menuduh Kibum sebagai Dinosourus pemakan manusia. "Daddy~" Daniel kembali merengek, menarik lengan baju Kibum agar Kibum membantunya agar Kyuhyun berbicara padanya. Kenyataannya, Kyuhyun panas dingin kalau seandainya kata kata tidak senonoh polos keluar dari bibir semerah darah yang mirip dengan bibir Kibum itu.

"Danny pasti terkejut karena Kyuhyun terjatuh di hadapannya ya?" Jaejoong mencoba mengelus kepala Daniel. Cucunya itu terlihat sedikit trauma. Dia berpikir untuk membawa Daniel ke psikiater atau sejenisnya agar cucunya itu tidak mengalami apapun yang bisa membuat kesempurnaannya menurun. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong sudah bersumpah dalam hatinya kalau dia harus membuat Daniel seperti cucu ratu Inggris. Dia harus seperti bangsawan. Beruntung, Krystal pintar memilih pria tampan dan pintar untuk memenuhi prasyarat bibit unggul.

Kyuhyun cepat membalik tubuhnya. Agak takut saat Daniel akan menjelaskan kalau dia salah paham soal adegan makan memakan, bisa mati Kyuhyun. Daniel mengangguk. Dia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kibum. Kyuhyun mendongak, menemukan wajah Kibum yang tersenyum padanya.

Kibum itu—

Apa yang ia katakan pada Daniel sehingga anak itu mampu berbohong?

Mendadak Kyuhyun merasakan gemuruh di dadanya, perasaannya tidak enak. Apalagi dengan senyuman berarti di bibir Kibum yang membuatnya err—

Ah Kyuhyun ingin mencium Kibum lagi. Kibum sungguh membuatnya gila.

"Danny" Kyuhyun memanggil Daniel, sedikit kasihan juga dengan bocah yang banyak dibohongi hari ini. Semoga ketika dewasa nanti Daniel memiliki ingatan buruk hingga dia tak ingat apa yang telah terjadi. Kyuhyun tersenyum, berusaha sehangat mungkin yang ditirunya dari drama drama korea yang berperan sebagai tokoh paling baik hati. Daniel menatap Kyuhyun. Senyumnya ikut mengembang, dia memohon pada Kibum agar dia diturunkan dari gendongan.

Kibum berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun, meletakkan Daniel di sampingnya dengan memberi ancang ancang untuk tidak menyakiti Kyuhyun dengan menerjangnya. "I'm sorry Kyuhyun" itu ucapan yang terdengar manis dari Daniel.

"Sorry, Kyuhyun. Get well soon" dan itu kata maaf yang harus terucap dari Kibum yang terasa seperti seribu kupu kupu. Kyuhyun tersipu sudah. Dia kalah telak dari pesona Kibum.

 **TROUBLEMAKER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KIHYUN**

Hujan.

Kyuhyun sedikit tidak suka dengan aroma basah yang dihasilkan oleh hujan. Terasa manis dan sangat melankolis.

Bukan gayanya sekali.

Kyuhyun rasa ia akan dapat sial hari ini karena ia merasa seperti galau mendadak karena cuaca tidak cerah hari ini. Sialnya, kedua orang tuanya tidak jadi pulang karena cuaca buruk itu. "Aku benci hari ini" dia bergumam dan Kibum mendengarnya. Kebetulan lelaki itu baru saja mengambil payung dan dia akan segera mengantar Kyuhyun dan Daniel ke sekolah di pagi ini.

"Kenapa?" Kibum selalu mengutarakan maksud hatinya jika ia begitu penasaran. Selebihnya dia nyaris tak peduli. Dia akan sabar menunggu, orang lain akan memberitahukan padanya suatu hari nanti.

Sediki mencibir. "Aku malas sekolah kalau hujan seperti ini" ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu bolos saja" Kibum bukannya sesat. Ia hanya memiliki argument, kalau tidak niat tidak usah di lanjutkan. Dia tak ingin Kyuhyun membuang waktunya ke sekolah tapi tak mendapatkan apapun. Dia juga menerapkan itu pada anak semata wayangnya. Sayangnya Daniel anak yang baik unuk memanfaatkan ideology sang ayah.

"Aku lebih malas di rumah" alasannya jelas karena ada ayah dan ibunya yang akan setia mengomel. Parahnya, ia takkan bisa curi curi pandang atau melakukan interaksi agresif pada Kibum. "Teman temanku memiliki berjuta cara agar aku tidak bosan"

Percayalah, sesuatu yang dirindukan dari sekolah hanyalah tentang 'teman'.

"Aku tahu tempat yang bagus, kau mau ke sana sepulang sekolah" yang benar saja Kibum sedang mengajak Kyuhyun berkencan.

Kyuhyun harus cari cara untuk jual mahal tapi tidak menolak. "Aku rasa aku sedang sibuk"

"Sayang sekali" Kibum terlihat kecewa. "Ya sudahlah"

"Tapi aku akan meluangkannya untukmu. Jangan terlambat menjemputku!"

"Ya!" Kibum selalu tahu Kyuhyun akan mengiyakan apapun ajakannya. Termasuk bercinta di meja bar di ruangan terbuka di tengah terang bulan. Tapi Kibum belum cukup gila untuk meminta hal seperti itu, dia akan menggunakan langkah cermat agar Kyuhyun tidak mengadu pada Krystal tentang seberapa buruknya dia.

Ika. Zordick

"Hari ini Kibum akan mengajakku ke suatu tempat" Kyuhyun itu orangnya—ah entahlah. Dia selalu menyombongkan hal hal yang membuat hatinya bahagia. Dan semua tentang Kibum lebih membahagiakan di banding mendapat nilai bagus pada ujian bulanan mendadak Mr. Alex beberapa waktu lalu.

Changmin nyengir nyengir sendiri mendengarkan Kyuhyun yang berceloteh, dia begitu bersinar, menyilaukan mata Changmin tapi tak mampu membuat lelaki bule tinggi itu mengajukan protes. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun bossnya, apa kata Kyuhyun harus di iyakan. Kyuhyun itu juga suka di puji, jadi pujilah dia walaupun itu tidak harus di puji.

"Lalu kira kira apa yang akan Kibum lakukan padamu?" Ren bertanya. Kyuhyun suka dengan orang baru itu. Dia selalu yang paling pintar tapi tidak bisa diharapkan soal yang lain. Singkatnya, Ren itu orang yang tak bisa diadalkan masalah yang lain selain bercerita tentang Drama korea terbaru atau tentang cinta.

"Menurutmu apa?"

"Tentu saja ke tempat yang bagus. Tadi kau bilang begitu, boss" Kris menyeletuk. Kyuhyun buru buru membenarkan duduknya di atas kursinya. Kris menelan ludahnya gugup, sepertinya dia membuat Kyuhyun memandangnya malas.

Kris menyodorkan kepala botaknya. PLAAAK dan sebuah tepukan maut berakhir di sana. Kris meringis, tapi tidak membuat kepala sekeras batunya terluka. Kris sedang kilaf, dia tidak bisa membaca arah mood Kyuhyun berhembus.

"Ngomong ngomong kemana Amber?" Kyuhyun baru sadar ada anggotanya yang hilang.

"Dia di panggil si syndrome Princess" Ren berbicara. Mantan orang yang suka membullinya itu memang memanggil Amber—wanita kelewat tampan yang jago berkelahi dan kelebihan uang dari kelompok Kyuhyun untuk diajak berdiskusi.

Kyuhyun hanya mangut mangut. Masa bodoh, kalaupun dipukuli, Amber bisa membela dirinya sendiri. Amber tidak akan mati. Dia juga punya banyak uang untuk mengobati luka patah atau lecet. Dia boss yang tidak peka. Changmin langsung menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa Max?"

"Boss, kau tidak bertanya ada apa dengan Amber, kalau dia menghianati kita bagaimana?"

"BAGAIMANA CARANYA KAU PUNYA PEMIKIRAN BUSSUK SEPERTI ITU" Kyuhyun mulai mirip seperti orang berdeklarasi kembali. Dia mulai menyalahkan orang lain dengan ketidakpeduliaannya. "Sekecil apa otakku jika aku berpikir Amber akan menghianatiku? Dia orang setia yang bisa di percaya"

Dengar itu!

Kyuhyun selalu pinta memutar balikkan fakta. Hanya satu fakta yang tak bisa dia ubah. Kibum itu masih suami Krystal bukan suaminya.

"Boss you are so cool!" lihat, bukannya illfeel, mahluk mahluk gila yang mengikuti Kyuhyun semakin merasa Kyuhyun adalah suri teladan yang perlu di contoh.

"BOSS!" Amber berumur panjang. Baru saja di ceritakan sudah muncul di hadapan mereka semua. Wajahnya terlihat kaku dan matanya memancarkan kilatan keseriusan.

"What's up?" Changminlah yang membalas panggilan yang sebenarnya di tujukan pada Kyuhyun. Kenyataannya, dia sedikit khawatir dengan berita yang akan di sampaikan oleh Amber.

Kyuhyun memutar bolamatanya bosan, ia bisa duga si pemilik syndrome princess—Heechul pasti akan mengajaknya bertarung lagi. Seperti anak perempuan saja—mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada anak perempuan yang mengaku ngaku anak Arman Depari. Kyuhyun meneguk sebotol jus instan yang diletakkan di mejanya entah oleh siapa—Kyuhyun rutin mendapatkan makanan dan minuman di atas mejanya. Dia jadinya bisa menghemat uang jajannya dan membelanjakannya untuk DVD terbaru atau game langka.

"Casey ingin meminta bantuan kita, dia bilang dia ingin jadi bawahanmu, Boss"

BYUURRR

Kyuhyun sukses menyemburkan minuman yang tadi ia teguk. Dia terbatuk batuk, sementara Ren yang menjadi korban penyemburan berteriak histeris dan mengutuk Kyuhyun dalam gumaman tak terdengar. "Kurasa dia sudah gila" itulah yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun. Dia menikmati rutinitasnya di ganggu oleh Heechul atau mengganggu Heechul. "Aku menolak!" Kyuhyun tak bisa membuang orang yang bisa menghibur dirinya menjadi bawahannya. Kyuhyun tak rela.

"Tapi boss, dia sudah mengatakan pada geng Block B bahwa kaulah atasannya dan—"

"Apa peduliku?" Kyuhyun tidak ingin buang buang tenaga dan waktu untuk yang bukan urusannya. Siapa lagi geng Block B? Apa ada di kawasan dekat rumahnya? Itu nama tempat?

"Casey dan gengnya sudah babak belur, boss dan karena Casey menjual namamu, Bossnya Block B memburumu"

Butuh beberapa detik agar Kyuhyun dapat mencerna apa yang sedang dimaksudkan oleh Amber. Changmin dan Kris saling berpandangan. Mereka bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut yang ditampilkan oleh Kyuhyun. Dia tidak suka. Sangat tidak suka. Siapa gerangan Casey—Heechul sehingga dia harus bersedia dibuat babak belur? Dan siapa itu boss Block B yang berani meletakkan tangan di wajahnya hanya karena Heechul berkata tentang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggumam, dia sedang memaki dalam bahasa Korea. "Bunuh Casey!" Kyuhyun mungkin tak pernah mengeluarkan perintah buruk sebelumnya, tapi dia benar benar berada di mood terburuknya. Orang tuanya saja tidak berani mengancam untuk membuatnya babak belur, apalagi ketua geng di daerah Block B dan antek antek cantik sejenis Heechul.

"Tapi Boss dia sudah sangat menyedihkan!" ucap Amber mencoba menurunkan amarah Kyuhyun. Dia baru saja diajak kencan oleh Kibum dan kini dia harus segera menggagalkannya sebelum Kibum melihat wajahnya. Sekarang wajah menyeringai Kyuhyun tidak mencerminkan dirinya sendiri. Bisa dianggap sisi lain, Kyuhyun seperti setan yang ingin menjadikan orang orang sandbag nya. Tapi percayalah Kyuhyun punya tangan kurus, dia tidak cocok untuk berkelahi.

"Kris, seret dia!" ini perintah mutlak. Kris terkesiap, dia segera membetulkan letak topi di kepala plontosnya dan berjalan setengah berlari ke luar kelas. Dia tidak ingin Amber terkena dampak kemarahan Kyuhyun. "Block B itu daerah mana?"

Changmin menepuk dahinya. "Itu nama geng, bukan nama daerah" dia mulai mendeskripsikan geng sekolah menengah atas yang cukup terkenal di Los Angeles. "Mereka berganti ganti sekolah karena sering di keluarkan karena berkelahi. Mereka anak anak yang sangat nakal tanpa prestasi, boss"

"Menyedihkan" Wajah Kyuhyun menunjukkan kemurungan—tapi maksudnya seperti mengejek. Dia sedang menghadapi geng yang terdiri dari sekumpulan manusia berotot dengan otak di bawah rata rata. Ini akan mudah. Kyuhyun itu lebih licik dari yang orang orang kira.

Kenakalannya yang hanya tentang mengganti bunyi bel sekolah, menyiram seseorang dengan air seni atau berpura pura menjadi guru bahasa Korea tidaklah mungkin membuatnya di keluarkan beberapa kali dari sekolah—mengingat nilai Matematikanya yang tinggi dan Yunho termasuk orang dermawan yang suka memberikan dana berlebih pada sekolah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun itu—

Lebih mengerikan.

Tapi dia tak sedang ingin berganti sekolah dan merusak image baik hatinya di depan calon suami masa depannya—Kibum.

BRUUKK

BRAAAKK

Heechul di tarik secara paksa di hadapan Kyuhyun oleh Kris. Lelaki berparas pangeran dalam serial komik itu—meski kepalanya sudah botak segera mundur dua langkah dari Heechul. "Hei anak setan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Heechul mencoba berontak. Tapi wajah bengis Kyuhyun membuatnya menutup mulut.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" Kyuhyun memandang sinis. "Siapa kau hingga menjual namaku? Agar kau tahu, penyihir yang berasal dari satu Rahim denganku saja tidak berani mengucapkan namaku di depan teman temannya" sejujurnya Krystal sering malu jika harus mengakui Kyuhyun adiknya. Dia sering menjambak rambut anak perempuan dan mengambil permen mereka. Kyuhyun itu preman kecil yang selalu membuat ulah.

Heechul mendongak. Kyuhyun bisa melihat lebam di wajah cantik Heechul. Terlihat sangat tidak cocok dengan seseorang yang selalu menjaga parasnya. Kyuhyun diam diam menelan ludahnya—takut juga kalau dia akan bernasib sama dengan si syndrome princess itu, dia pasti akan sangat jelek.

"Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan sekolah ini." Heechul terlihat takut. Sepertinya keberanian lelaki cantik itu sudah luntur dikarenakan wajahnya yang tidak cantik lagi. "Amber pasti sudah sangat mengerti"—sebelum Kyuhyun, Amber adalah boss untuk geng mereka. Walaupun geng itu hanya terdiri dari dirinya, Changmin dan Kris. "Kau mau kalau satu sekolah kita ini di palak oleh mereka?"

"Apakah Block B itu separah itu?"

"Ketua gengnya psychopath!"—Kyuhyun jadi bingung. Bukankah mereka bilang kalau geng itu terdiri dari orang orang bodoh. Apakah Heechul sedang mempermainkannya? "Dia bahkan mengencingi pagar sekolah kita atau bahkan kursimu!"

Kyuhyun ingat dia pernah melakukan itu. Apakah dia golongan psychopath? Ia rasa tidak. Ia sering berkonsultasi dengan psikiater karena paksaan ayahnya. Hasilnya dia hanya remaja yang memang sedang mencari perhatian lebih.

Kyuhyun buru buru mempertajam hidungnya, takut takut dia sudah menduduki kursi yang telah di kencingi. "Lalu?"

"Mereka terdiri dari tujuh orang"—Kyuhyun kurang orang. Ren, Changmin, Amber dan Kris, masih berempat. Jangan hitung dirinya, dia tidak hebat dalam tonjok menonjok. "Kalau kau berpikir untuk merekrut orang satu sekolahan, semuanya akan habis. Mereka jago berkelahi."

Kyuhyun tak pernah berpikir untuk merekrut satu sekolah. Orang orang berwajah tua dari sekolahnya hanyalah sekumpulan pecundang yang diperbudak oleh lelaki krisis gender sejenis Heechul yang sangat cantik.

Ini buruk.

Bahkan lebih buruk dari yang Kyuhyun pikirkan.

Ika. Zordick

Sebentar lagi bel pulang berbunyi, tapi pikirannya masih di penuhi bayangan wajahnya yang lecet lecet. Dia tidak berpikir wajahnya akan bonyok keren seperti di film film korea itu atau di mv boyband terkenal. Dia sudah lihat contoh muka Heechul—dia marasa Heechul wajib melakukan operasi plastic karena itu. Terlihat sangat jelek.

Kyuhyun tak menyangka ternyata perkelahian pelajar di Amerika itu sangat buruk. Apakah jangan jangan mereka dari golongan orang berkulit hitam dengan badan besar tegap yang tidak mengerti logat british?

Otak Kyuhyun penuh dengan ribuan rencana, dari Plan A sampai Plan Z tapi ia tidak menggunakan Plan B, dia mendadak benci huruf B—meski nama Kibum dimulai dari huruf B "Bryan" itu pengecualian sekarang. Dia harus berkelahi, menendang saja Kyuhyun yakin tulang keringnya akan patah.

Apa Kyuhyun lapor polisi saja bahwa nyawanya sedang terancam?

Oh tidak! Itu tindakan pecundang!

Atau dia harus kabur?

Itu ide bagus. Dia akan kabur ketika orang orang sedang sibuk berkelahi.

Dia tak ingin mengacaukan kencannya dengan Kibum nanti. Tapi bukankah sangat buruk jika ketika dia berkencan orang orang itu mendatangi mereka kemudian mereka menculik Kibumnya kemudian meminta tebusan pada Kyuhyun. Itu buruk buruk. Dia bisa di bunuh Krystal dan lebih buruknya wajah Kibumnya akan cacat.

"Berpikirlah Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun bergumam, gerakan jemarinya semakin cepat di atas meja. Dia sedang cemas.

Dan suara bel kelasnya sukses membuatnya melompat di kursinya. "Mr. Kyuhyun. What's wrong with you? You have a plan to be a king in our school?" guru yang mengajar kelas Kyuhyun bertanya hati hati. Mereka orang liberal, dan liberalism bukan berarti membuat mereka kehilangan sopan santun untuk tak menjaga perasaan orang lain. Lagipula Kyuhyun termasuk siswa yang harus di waspadai.

"No, sir." Kyuhyun menjawab singkat. Dia ingin sekalian memaki guru itu. Kenapa dia harus bertanya dengan bahasa Inggris. Kyuhyun kan jadi tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata kata magisnya.

Dia cepat membereskan mejanya, memasukkan secara asal semua barang barangnya—yang hanya terdiri dari MP3 dan PSP, dia kemudian dengan enteng keluar dari kelas. Tidak memperdulikan orang orang yang bingung dengan tingkahnya. Biasanya, para bawahan Kyuhyun akan menerobos kelas untuk menjemput sang atasan—tumben saja ini dia yang sendirian keluar dari kelas.

Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya—padahal sudah jelas jelas jam pulang sekolah tidak berubah. Dia hanya bertingkah laku seperti orang sibuk. Ia tak ingin dituntut oleh gengnya untuk bersilahturahmi dengan geng lainnya—kemudian wajahnya menjadi tidak karuan. Kyuhyun tidak siap menjadi jelek. Apalagi ayah dan ibunya masih ada di Los Angeles. Ibunya bisa menyeretnya pulang—karena mengkhawatirkannya tentu saja. Kyuhyun sadar sekali Jaejoong adalah ibu yang terlalu memanjakannya.

Ia harus menyelamatkan diri.

Dia siap akan membuka pintu depan sekolahnya. Tapi—

"GET OUT KYUHYUN!" suara asing memanggil namanya dengan toak. Kyuhyun tahu sekali mereka sedang memaki maki Kyuhyun di luar sana. Kyuhyun hebat dalam bahasa Inggris—untuk bahasa kotornya saja.

Kyuhyun buru buru menyingkirkan tangannya dari pintu. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Bukan—ia tak sedang jatuh cinta lagi. Dia hanya terlalu takut—maksudnya gugup. Boss Kyuhyun sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan ajal secepat ini.

Memutar arah—Kyuhyun putuskan dia keluar dari pintu belakang saja. Tapi seorang lelaki menahan langkahnya. Kyuhyun siap mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. "Sorry, you have a match?" tapi tidak jadi.

Mata Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya. Dia sedang berhadapan dengan mahluk Tuhan. Orang itu memiliki wajah dengan proporsi sempurna. Intinya tampan diatas rata rata. Hidung mancung, mata besar, bibir merah—bukankah wajah kebanyakan orang amerika seperti itu? Tapi ini berbeda, tidak hanya mengandalkan putih dan bola mata biru. Kyuhyun bisa melihat bola mata manusia tampan itu berwarna hitam bersinar.

Seperti—

Dia tidak cocok dikatakan sebagai tokoh komik cantik, Kyuhyun tak ingin rambut birunya bernasib sama dengan rambut Kris.

Lelaki itu seperti seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Tutur katanya lembut dan karismatik.

"Ti—tidak ada" Kyuhyun tanpa sadar gugup. Dia harus bisa foto bersama dengan pria itu. Ia akan update di instagram untuk membuat followernya merasa cemburu.

"If a name, you must have one, right?" Kyuhyun baru tahu cara bertanya nama dalam bahasa Inggris bukan 'What's your name' lagi tapi bisa di variasikan seperti orang ini.

"Yes, Kyuhyun"

"I found you"

"Eh" dan orang itu menggenggam tangannya. Menariknya begitu saja. Mendadak Kyuhyun membayangkan suara lonceng gereja. Ia mengenakan tuxedo putih dan punggung di depannya itu mengenakan tuxedo hitam. Mereka akan segera mengucapkan sumpah setia sehidup semati. So sweet~~

BRUUUAAKK—

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Dan bayangan Kibum yang menatapnya tajam terlihat. Astaga! Kyuhyun milik Kibum, mana bisa ia membayangkan dirinya bersama dengan pria yang nama saja ia tak tahu.

"So, he is Kyuhyun?" mata Kyuhyun bertemu dengan seseorang bermata rubah. Rambutnya pirang dan di dirikan ke atas. Wajahnya khas berandalan dan matanya seolah meremehkan Kyuhyun. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menonjoknya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak yakin tangannya cukup kuat dan cepat. Dia melempar toak di tangannya ke belakang dengan sok keren dan di tangkap dengan sempurna oleh temannya yang terlihat pendek. "Good Job Jaehyo!"

"BOSS!" Kyuhyun berpaling, menemukan bawahannya yang memiliki tinggi hampir menyamanyamai ring basket berlari tergopoh menghampirinya, Kyuhyun juga melihat dua mahluk krisis gender. Amber meraih kerah baju mahluk Tuhan yang tadi menggandeng tangannya—sebenarnya menyeretnya kehadapan lelaki bringasan ini.

"Jaehyo!" Amber terdengar mendesis marah.

"Long time no see" masih dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Kyuhyun kembali menatap wajah seseorang yang dihadapannya. Ia tahu nama mahluk Tuhan itu, lalu siapa manusia setengah rubah di hadapannya ini?

"Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun mengucapkan namanya. Tatapan matanya sengaja ia pertajam menusuk ke dalam bola mata orang yang dihadapannya.

"Zico, leader Block B" dia mengucapkan namanya dengan sangat jelas. Mengucapkan kepemilikannya tentang Block B. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan dia orang yang berambisi. Harusnya Kyuhyun memakai banyak cincin di tangannya biar rasa pukulannya sedikit sakit.

"Zico! I wanna give a punch to him!" seorang yang memiliki suara imut dan bertubuh seperti anak SMP tersesat menunjuk wajah Changmin.

BUGHHH!

Dan sebuah pukulan sudah di layangkannya pada Changmin.

"Ouch" Kyuhyun meringis. Ia bisa mendengar suara desisan Changmin. Darah mengalir dari hidung Changmin. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, si kecil itu saja memiliki tenaga yang bisa merubuhkan Changmin, bagaimana dengannya.

"I will do it for you, soon!" Zico berbicara.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat Zico menggerakan tangannya. Posisi yang pas untuk menonjoknya. Kyuhyun cepat melindungi wajahnya. Dan—

BUGGHH

Rasanya tidak sakit.

Apakah Kyuhyun baru saja menjadi manusia super yang tidak mempan di pukul?

Kyuhyun pelan membuka matanya, dia dapat melihat sebuah punggung tegap di hadapannya. "Siapa yang mau kau pukul, Zico?" suara berat itu tentu saja Kyuhyun tahu betul milik siapa. Dia selalu berkhayal bahwa suara itu akan memanggil namanya dengan nada setengah mendesah.

"Kibum?" Kyuhyun hanya ingin memastikan saja. Kibum memiliki tangan yang sangat hebat, selain sepertinya hebat dalam sex ternyata tangan Kibum hebat juga dalam berkelahi. Kibum dengan enteng menangkap kepalan tangan Zico. Menatap tajam leader block B yang sepertinya mulai gelisah.

"A—aku" Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau Zico bisa bahasa Korea juga.

"Hyung! Anu—" seseorang bertubuh pendek berambut merah, cepat melompat ke hadapan Kibum. "Zico itu—"

PLAAAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Zico. Kyuhyun cengo mendadak. Pipi putih lelaki itu terlihat memerah dan bukannya membalas, Zico menduduk dalam. "Bagaimana bisa kau memukul adik iparku?"

Hening—

Kyuhyun menyimpulkan Zico dan Kibum itu saling kenal. Kibum juga seseorang yang sepertinya cukup berkuasa untuk menampar Zico. Apakah jangan jangan—

Zico itu—

Anak haram Kibum?

Tapi tunggu, Kyuhyun rasa itu tak mungkin. Setua apa Kibum jika itu benar adanya?

"Jangan membelanya Kyung! Bubarkan ini segera!" Kibum sukses membuat anak Block B yang terlihat mengerikan itu mundur. "Dan kau" Kibum menunjuk Zico. "Masuk ke dalam mobil segera!"

Ika. Zordick

"Jadi?" Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan mengontrol dirinya untuk tak bertanya lebih. Kibum terlihat sangat mengerikan dengan wajah kakunya. Dia terlihat sangat sexy dimata Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun ingin menerjang lelaki itu kemudian memulai perang lidah. Setidaknya setelah dia mengusir lelaki yang turut berada di satu lift dengan mereka ini.

Kyuhyun menilisik dari ujung matanya pada Zico ketika lelaki itu sedikit melirik padanya. Gayanya masih tetap seperti berandalan Amerika yang membawa pistol di pinggang mereka. Kyuhyun sering menonton adegan seperti itu di film film yang ia tonton. Ternyata, leader Block B itu bukan lelaki amerika berkulit hitam yang ia imajinasikan.

"Apa aku membuatmu ketakutan, Kyuhyun?" Kibum bertanya, dia mencoba menampilkan senyuman tampannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk kepala canggung. "Tidak juga. Orang disampingmu lebih membuatku ketakutan" Kyuhyun pura pura menunjukkann wajah sedihnya tapi memasang wajah kurang ajarnya pada Zico. Membuat Zico mendecih.

"Zico! Tunjukkan sopan santunmu!"

"Kami seusia hyung, untuk apa aku harus sopan dengannya" Kyuhyun mempelajari sesuatu. Zico itu seseorang yang jinak dengan Kibum. Dia seperti kucing manis yang berlagak manja jika di depan Kibum dan kemudian akan sangat galak pada orang lain. Intinya dia seperti Lolita tsundere saja.

Kyuhyun kan jadi curiga.

Curiga kalau Zico itu orang sebangsa dengannya yang ingin menarik perhatian Kibum. Apa jangan jangan Kibum punya kelainan dan bercita cita memiliki harem yang berisikan anak anak berandalan yang bersifat seperti anak kucing di depannya?

Kyuhyun merinding sendiri. Dia akan bakar harem itu dan mengusahakan hanya ada dia sendiri di dalamnya.

"Daniel mana?" Zico bertanya.

"Dia di rumah, ayah dan ibu Krystal datang. Mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan cucu mereka"

Zico hanya mengeluarkan suara aah~ seolah dia mengerti. "Apakah kau membuat kekacauan?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kau membawa wanita?"

"Tidak"

"Kau minum?"

"Tidak hyung! Berhentilah menuduhku!"

"Kau berkelahi?"

Zico diam saja. Kyuhyun jadi semakin curiga. Sifat Kibum itu seperti mencemaskan Zico. Kyuhyun kan jadi cemburu.

Lift terbuka. Zico melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu keluar dari lift. Kyuhyun menarik bagian belakang jaket Kibum, menahan langkahnya. Kibum terdiam sebentar, tangannya menekan tombol lift, angka teratas dan menutup pintu lift. Ia bisa melihat wajah terkejut Zico, karena dirinya tak mengikuti langkah pria itu.

"HEI!" Zico berteriak. Dan kemudian menghilang karena pintu lift yang tertutup.

Kibum berbalik. Menemukan Kyuhyun yang menunduk. "Siapa dia?"

"Zico"

Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Apa dia harus mengatakan dengan suara lantang bahwa ia cemburu dengan perhatian Kibum pada bocah seusianya itu? Sepertinya Zico mengenal Kibum lebih lama. Ia tahu Daniel, tahu Krystal dan yang paling hebatnya Zico itu tidak ada ikatan darah dengan istri Kibum. Dia memiliki probilitas paling tinggi untuk mendapatkan Kibum.

Kyuhyun harus memperjelasnya. Kyuhyun harus tahu siapa saja saingannya untuk mendapatkan hati Kibum.

"Ma—maksudku apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Zico maksudmu?"

"TENTU SAJA! KAU MENGHIANATI KAKAKKU!" Kyuhyun tak punya pilihan lain selain menggunakan nama Krystal. Akan sangat memalukan kalau Kibum mengejeknya karena cemburu.

"Aku memang menghianati Krystal"

Hati Kyuhyun hancur.

Berkeping keping.

Seperti gelas berkualitas rendah yang jatuh karena tersundul kucing. (ini pengalaman pribadi)

Rasanya sangat sakit. Apalagi ketika pecahan kaca itu menusuk kaki.

Kyuhyun merasakan matanya memanas, seperti ada lahar yang akan mengalir keluar. Tapi ayolah—Kyuhyun takkan menangis. Dia bersumpah akan menyingkirkan Zico terlebih dahulu setelah ini. Meskipun lelaki itu jago dalam berkelahi. Dia bisa suruh Changmin, Kris dan Amber untuk naik gunung agar mempelajari jurus taichi atau sejenisnya. Apapun itu yang penting bisa menyingkirkan Zico.

Dia menatap dalam ke mata Kibum. Ada tantangan di sana. Kyuhyun sepertinya masih dalam proses mendapatkan hati lelaki itu. Dia masih terlalu cepat untuk merasa senang. Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya, seolah mengejek Kyuhyun dengan harapan palsu yang ia telan bulat bulat tanpa di filter terlebih dahulu.

Dia kan hanya adik ipar Kibum.

Diantar jemput sekolah. Harusnya itu kewajiban.

Di manjakan, diperlakukan istimewa. Bukankah itu sudah sewajarnya.

Sebuah kecupan lembut di terima Kyuhyun kemudian di bibirnya. Wajah Kibum benar benar seperti mengejeknya. "Aku menghianati Krystal karena kau" dan Kibum kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan gairah.

Kyuhyun—

Jangan Tanya! Dia selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan dan tentu saja hatinya bahagia.

Dia membalas ciuman itu dengan lebih berhasrat.

Menyenangkan!

Tentu saja!

Siapa yang tidak senang dicumbui oleh orang yang dicintai. Apa lagi sejenis Kibum yang sepertinya memiliki vitalitas yang hebat.

"Jadi siapa dia?" masih dalam posisi tangan Kyuhyun yang mengalung di leher Kibum dan tangan Kibum yang hampir menyingkap pakaian yang dikenakan Kyuhyun.

"Dia Zico, adik kandungku"

Kibum hanya melepas ciuman untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan nafasnya. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun lebih memikirkan posisi Zico daripada nafasnya. Kibum itu tidak akan pernah cukup kalau sekali. Dia kembali menekan kepala Kyuhyun, kembali melumat bibir pria itu.

Hingga—

TIIINGG

Pintu lift terbuka.

CEKREK

CEKREK

CEKREK

Kyuhyun cepat mendorong Kibum, melotot pada seseorang yang menyeringai sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal. Sebuah ponsel terlihat di tangannya dan focus pada keduanya. "So, can you tell me about your affair, brother?"

Zico—seseorang yang menggoyangkan ponselnya yang berisi foto foto intim Kibum dan Kyuhyun itu terlihat memasang wajah penasarannya. Di dalam pertanyaannya terdapat nada ancaman yang kentara.

"I will wait in my apartement. You know that password, rite?" pintu lift tertutup.

"Ba—bagaimana ini?" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum. "Jika itu sampai di tangan mama dan papa, aku sungguh akan di kirim ke kutub!"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Please, that suck!" Kibum tersenyum. Tapi sepertinya kata katanya tidak cocok dikatakan dalam posisi tersenyum.

TBC

Tidak akan seru jika tidak ada lawan seimbang Kyuhyun, bukankah begitu? Buahahahaha xD

Jangan lupa untuk nonton mv terbaru block b. A fews years later dan Toys! Musiknya keren. Buahahahahah

Jangan lupa doakan skripsi ka kelar dengan cepat dan ka bisa wisuda sesegera mungkin.


	7. Chapter 7

Lelaki bersurai caramel pendek itu menggigit ujung kuku ibu jari tangan kanannya resah. Kyuhyun sepertinya memiliki kebiasaan buruk—khawatir pada sesuatu yang dapat mengancam nyawanya. Bukan pembunuh, ini bukan Fanfiction bergenre Gore atau sejenis anime Re : Zero yang bisa mengubah genre seenak jidatnya. Kyuhyun bukan pecinta plot twist.

Ia khawatir tentang hubungannya.

Hubungannya dengan Kibum, tentu saja. Sementara manusia yang mengancamnya tengah duduk di sofa single ruangan tengah apartement berukuran sedang itu dengan mata yang sedang menyeledikinya—seolah ingin menelanjanginya. Kyuhyun jadi berpikiran kotor kalau mata adik kandung Kibum—lelaki yang menjadi hidup matinya sejak pertama kali bertemu itu sungguh menelanjanginya kemudian dia sungguh menjadi mainan kedua saudara tersebut.

Baiklah baiklah.

Dia setia pada Kibum. Sangat SETIA.

Jadi anggap saja Zico—adik Kibum yang gayanya persis seperti gelandangan itu adalah BONUS.

"Jadi—" Zico bersiap bertanya, tapi ia agak takut juga dengan reaksi sang kakak. Kibum itu seseorang yang ia hormati. Satu satunya orang yang selalu peduli meski terlihat tidak peduli pada jalan hidupnya. Dia tidak menentang ataupun mendukung. Kibum jenis orang yang hanya akan memberikan perhatian dan pengertian bukan arahan yang menganggu di telinga orang sejenis remaja labil seperti Zico.

Kyuhyun mulai duduk gelisah. Dia jadi teringat adegan adegan di drama yang pernah ia tonton, ketika seorang wanita yang hamil karena kekasihnya kemudian meminta restu. Suasananya mencekam seperti saat ini. Tapi siapa yang hamil? Apakah itu Kibum? Kyuhyun mendaki gunung Everest kemudian turun lagi kemudian mendaki lagi, hal itu takkan pernah kejadian.

Ia juga tak ingin menjadi tokoh pria di drama itu, ia akan di pukuli oleh orang tua si kekasih.

"TIDAAAAKKK" Teriak Kyuhyun spontan. Membuat kedua orang adik kakak berwajah tampan dengan karakteristik karisma berbeda itu menatapnya. Zico mungkin berpikir bahwa "Ia gila" tapi entahlah dengan Kibum. Kibum selalu berpikir kalau Kyuhyun itu lucu walaupun mendapati Kyuhyun berguling guling dari pantai Miami hingga danau Mississippi.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Zico dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Penasaran juga dengan imajinasi Kyuhyun. "Apa kau begitu takut karena skandalmu bersama kakakku?"

Kibum memilih diam. Ia ingin melihat interaksi Kyuhyun dan Zico. Dia tahu betul Zico tidak terlalu akrab dengan Krystal. Mungkin bisa diibaratkan bahwa Zico seperti mahluk yang berasal dari kubangan lumpur sementara Krystal adalah mutiara diatas awan. Gaya berkelas Krystal akan selalu membuat Zico tidak nyaman. Adik tunggal Kibum itu terkadang membuat Kibum merasa Krystal bukanlah seseorang yang tepat untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Zico membutuhkan seseorang yang membuatnya lebih baik tapi bukan dari golongan keluarga yang jelas akan membuat bocah itu memberontak.

"Lebih baik serahkan saja ponselmu!" Itu perintah dari mulut Kyuhyun. Mungkin di masa lalu, Kyuhyun lahir sebagai anak raja, dia suka sekali memerintah.

"Aku sudah mengkopinya dan mengirimkannya ke seluruh teman temanku untuk jaga jaga" nada sing a song Zico membuat Kyuhyun terpojok. Pria yang ditubuhnya mengalir darah orang yang ia cintai memang berbeda. Tidak gampang terperdaya. Pengecualian untuk Daniel—dia memiliki darah kotor Krystal.

Kyuhyun mencibir.

"Apa maumu?" Kibum berbicara dengan dingin. Zico membalas tatapan sang kakak—turut menantang, semampu apa sang kakak akan bisa membuatnya terpojok karena saudara iparnya itu. Kyuhyun tak boleh membuatnya repot, dan jelas sekali perselingkuhan ini berbahaya.

"Sudah sejauh apa kalian?" Peracayalah, Zico itu jauh lebih manusiawi. Dia mengenal Kibum, kakaknya itu suka sekali gonta ganti pasangan dan terakhir kali menikah. Ia takut Kyuhyun hanyalah salah satu korban kebosanan kakaknya. Ia masih ingat terakhir kali menentang pernikahan kakaknya, Kibum takkan bisa hidup dalam aturan ketika dunianya berdasar pergaulan dan kebebasan.

Kibum tersenyum. Adiknya memang tidak mengecewakannya. "Apa kalian pacaran?"

Kyuhyun berteriak histeris ketika mendengar kata 'in relationship'. Apakah dia akan hidup bahagia selamanya dengan Kibum. Apakah Kibum dengan kerennya berkata "Kyuhyun adalah pacarku!" oh SO SWEET!

"Kami tinggal bersama" Kenapa seperti hubungan di facebook. Kibum benar benar membuat perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Kyuhyun.

"Kami sekedar kenal" kali ini Kyuhyun ikut bersuara. Kibum langsung melirik Kyuhyun—tentu saja dia terkejut. "Aku tidak berharap akan memiliki hubungan aneh dengan kakakmu" Kyuhyun harus menepuk bibirnya sendiri karena mengatakan hal yang bertentengan dengan hatinya. "Karena kau terlihat begitu terkejut, pastilah Krystal memiliki reaksi yang sama. Ini sangat menarik"

Sekarang semua mata tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Dia berharap apa pada suami orang, pada kakak iparnya. "Lalu kenapa kau berciuman dengannya?" Zico kini terlihat cukup penasaran. Reaksi Kyuhyun cukup menarik. Lelaki ini seolah mencampakkan kakaknya. Ini pertama kalinya untuk seorang Bryan Trevor.

"Seperti kau tidak pernah berciuman saja. Aku menyukai bibirnya, seperti rasa rokok bermerk" Kyuhyun mengutip ini dari salah satu anak buahnya yang terkenal mesum—tentu saja si lelaki berparas cantik yang baru ia rekrut setelah menjadi budak Heechul.

Hening.

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya dalam diam. Kesal, tentu saja.

"Jadi boleh aku pergi dari sini?" Kyuhyun harap harap cemas. Dia harus membuat Zico tidak menyadari ini akal akalan bulusnya. Sementara Kibum, lelaki itu tak seperti menganggap serius dirinya. Kyuhyun tak ingin berharap banyak dengan reaksi Kibum.

Zico bertepuk kencang. Terlihat sekali dia bahagia, tawanya bahkan terdengar mengejek. Kibum sepertinya sungguh di permainkan. "Kau tertarik untuk menginap di apartemenku? Kurasa rokok bermerkmu tidak akan keberatan" Zico kini dapat melihat tatapan membunuh Kibum padanya. Kakaknya cemburu. Yang benar saja. Sepertinya Kibum dipermainkan habis habisan oleh bocah nakal seusianya tersebut.

Kali ini mulut Kyuhyun membulat lucu. Demi apapun, ia tak sanggup harus terpisah dari Kibum. Padahal hubungannya dengan Kibum sudah membaik, mereka akan berkencan dan dikacaukan oleh lelaki pirang yang bertampang seram tampan ini. Kyuhyun tak rela.

"A—aku" Kyuhyun harus memutar otak untuk menolaknya.

"Kita bisa berciuman sepanjang malam. Menjadi gay kurasa tidak buruk kalau denganmu"

Keringat dingin mulai berceceran di dahi Kyuhyun. Si Zico brengsek itu sedang mempermainkannya. "Dia akan pulang denganku, dia masih tanggung jawabku" Kibum bangkit dari sofanya. Dia menatap Kyuhyun. Memberikan isyarat untuk pulang.

Tanggung jawab ya?

Kyuhyun rasa, ia sungguh hanya sekedar tanggung jawab. Kibum harus menyanangkannya agar Krystal tidak kecewa. Krystal sangat beruntung dan dia hanya media untuk mempertegas keberutungan Krystal. Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe seseorang yang akan menunduk dan kemudian menangis karena sakit hatinya.

Ingat!

Kyuhyun laki laki.

Dia menatap Kibum menantang. Caramel coklatnya seolah mengajak Kibum untuk bertarung. Mungkin di atas kasur. "Kurasa itu tidak buruk. Aku akan menginap"

Zico buru buru bangkit dan merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. "Kau boleh mulai dengan mengocok atau mengulum penisku, teman!" bisik Zico di telinga Kyuhyun dengan nada ceria—tapi suaranya cukup membuat Kibum mendengar.

Kyuhyun diam.

"Aku pergi" dan Kibum sungguh meninggalkannya.

Sialan sekali. Kyuhyun kan jadi ingin mewek. Ingat, Kyuhyun laki laki.

Dia buru buru menepis tangan Zico di bahunya ketika suara pintu tertutup terdengar. "Kau tertarik untuk main game?" Zico juga berjalan ke arah ruang tengah seolah mereka tak membicarakan sesuatu yang terdengar intim sebelumnya.

"Eh?"

 **Troublemaker**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KiHyun**

"Ah! AKU KALAH!" teriak Zico. Dia memang payah bermain game dan sialnya dia menantang seorang gamer expert sejenis Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa, dia tidak tertarik dengan lawan yang payah sejenis Zico yang selalu membuatnya menang terus. Tapi lelaki yang terlihat out of character ketika kalah itu menjadi menyenangkan. Kyuhyun jadi ingin terus terusan membuatnya kalah hingga menangis.

Zico melempar console gamenya. Merebahkan kepalanya di sofa dan mulai menatap langit langit ruangan tengah apartemennya. Kyuhyun sedang mempermainkannya. Jika game ini di lanjutkan, dia akan kalah banyak.

"Kau bukan orang yang buruk" Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan ketika mereka lama terdiam.

Zico tertawa mengejek. "Tentu saja, aku jauh lebih baik dari Kibum"

"Kau sedang membandingkan dirimu dengan Kibum? Kau sedang merebut hatiku?" Kyuhyun yang kali ini mengejek Zico.

"Mimpi saja kau!" cibir Zico. "Aku normal, dan membayangkan kau membuka celanaku membuatku ingin muntah" itu sebenarnya hinaan tapi Kyuhyun tertawa senang karenanya. Zico itu teman. Seseorang yang memikirkan tentang dirinya, menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain game bersama adalah teman. Bukankah begitu?

"Hei, Zico" Kyuhyun memanggil Zico yang memejamkan matanya. "Aku lapar"

"Ayo makan!" Karena mereka seusia, memiliki sifat yang hampir sama dan memiliki penderitaan yang hampir sama juga. Mereka bisa mengerti satu sama lain tanpa hambatan apapun.

Ika. Zordick

"Apartemen ini cukup luas untuk kau sendiri" Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan turnya mengelilingi apartemen milik Zico. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa. Cukup bosan karena lelaki yang menjadi satu satunya orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya di ruangan itu memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca komik. Kyuhyun juga ingin membaca—sialnya semua komik itu dalam bahasa inggris.

"Begitukah? Jika melakukan pesta tempat ini lumayan kecil" Zico termasuk orang orang yang suka mengadakan hal hal berbau seperti itu. Sesuatu yang masih menjadi niatan Kyuhyun untuk melakukannya. Tapi ia takkan pernah menjadi tuan rumah, ayah dan ibunya terlalu perhatian hingga menjadi penunggu rumah.

"Zico"

"Hm" Zico masih sibuk membalik komiknya ke halaman selanjutnya.

"Terima kasih" sukses membuat Zico menutup komiknya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan senyum jenaka kekanakan terpasang di bibirnya.

"Kau harus mentraktir ku sesuatu nanti. Kau cukup pintar untuk mengetahui keadaan"

"Tentu saja, aku lumayan belajar banyak dari sifat lelaki liberal amerika di sini. Kibum itu terlalu liberal jika harus menyerahkan kesucianku untuk mendapatkannya"

Zico tertawa. "Kesucian kau bilang. Kau butuh berbicara dengan pantatku"

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa. "Apakah dia benar menyukaiku?"

"Dia menyukaimu, dia akan datang setelah pulang dari pekerjaannya dan mencumbuimu, setelahnya aku akan berpura pura menutup mata, aku taruhan sepuluh dollar untuk itu" Zico termasuk adik kurang ajar karena sedang menjadikan kakaknya sebagai bahan taruhan.

"Kau benar benar orang baik"

"Kan sudah ku bilang, yang jahat itu Kibum. Jangan salah paham, aku melakukan ini demi keponakanku" Zico melihat wallpaper ponselnya. Ada dia dan Daniel di sana. "Dia menelponku tengah malam dan membicarakan tentangmu. Dia bilang, dia ingin memanggilmu ibu. Aku hanya mengabulkan permintaannya"

Kyuhyun sangat mengerti mengapa Zico begitu menyayangi bocah itu. Alas an mereka mungkin sama. " _Bocah itu tidak boleh memiliki kepribadian seperti mereka."_

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Paman yang baik. Berbeda sekali dengan brengsek yang memukuli wajah Casey"

"Aku hanya memberikan pelajaran pada lelaki sok cantik sepertinya. Harusnya dia sadar dia lelaki" Zico merutuk. Dia sedikit berdesis tidak suka ketika mengingat Heechul yang bersolek di depannya. Tawa Kyuhyun meledak.

"Kau mendukungku bersama Kibum?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan" Zico mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Aku beri kau tips, jangan pernah mengangkang padanya jika dia tak mengatakan akan menikahimu"

Kyuhyun mencatat pernyataan itu dalam kepalanya. "Jangan karena kau mencintainya dia dapat melakukan apapun yang ia mau"

Ika. Zordick

Keduanya sudah terlelap. Dengan bungkusan popcorn, gelas cola dan keripik kentang yang berserakan diantara mereka. Rencana bergadang hanya tinggal kenangan ketika kantuk menyerang mereka. Suara televise yang menampilkan serial America hanya tinggal suara suara penghantar tidur.

Namun keduanya terpaksa terbangun ketika suara bel dan gedoran pintu terdengar. Kyuhyun menatap Zico, lelaki itu sungguh hebat. Seperti dugaannya, waktu menunjukkan pukul empat dinihari dan Kibum sungguh datang. Zico memberikan isyarat agar Kyuhyun membuka pintunya. "Kamarku di sana" dan menunjuk sebuah pintu tertutup. Dia kemudian memutar tubuhnya ke arah lain—memunggungi Kyuhyun. Dia ingin melanjutkkan tidurnya.

Kyuhyun melemparnya dengan popcorn kemudian. Zico lancang sekali menggodanya dengan menunjukkan kamar.

Sedikit membersihkan dan merapikan pakaiannya yang di penuhi remah remah makanan, Kyuhyun siap membuka pintu. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam. Membuka pintu dan di sana tepat terlihat Kibum yang berdiri menatapnya. Lelaki itu siap untuk menggedor pintu lagi tapi langsung berhenti ketika Kyuhyun tepat di hadapannya.

Sebuah pelukan hangat di terima Kyuhyun. Terasa begitu hangat. Kibum menyalurkan kerinduannya. Tak ada yang lebih baik dari ini. "Bagaimana caranya aku membawamu pulang?" Kibum selalu sopan dalam meminta sesuatu dan Kyuhyun adalah anak nakal yang pintar menterjemahkan segala keinginan Kibum.

Dia harus mengeluarkan sisi liar Kibum sekarang atau kesempatan yang diberikan Zico akan sia sia.

"Aku rasa aku tidak harus pulang"

Kibum melepas pelukannya. Lelaki itu sungguh benar benar tampan dengan kaos v neck, celana jeans dan jaket kulitnya. Rambut hitam legamnya sukses membuat Kyuhyun ingin menjambaknya, meneriakkan namanya ketika bola mata sehitam malamnya menatap Kyuhyun untuk meminta penjelasan. Kibum itu sungguh ajaib. Ia bisa membuat Kyuhyun begitu berambisi untuk memilikinya. Kyuhyun harus lebih serius saat ini, dia harus merebut Kibum.

"Apa Zico memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia ingin tertawa mendengar kata memperlakukan yang dikeluarkan oleh Kibum. Seperti bermakna ganda. "Apa kau mampu memperlakukanku lebih baik?" menggodanya sedikit dan Kibum sungguh memakan pancingan Kyuhyun.

Kibum yang hangat berubah menjadi panas. Dia mendorong Kyuhyun, menutup pintu apartemen Zico dan mulai menghisap kuat lidah Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa rasa Kibum seperti rokok bermerk maka Kibum akan mengatakan bahwa lidah Kyuhyun seperti wine mahal berumur tua. Tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti.

Adiktif dan mahal.

Kibum harus mengorbankan segalanya untuk membayar harga itu. Dia menginginkan lelaki itu, bukan hanya soal tubuhnya yang ramping dan pinggulnya yang kecil. Bukan juga karena wajahnya yang manis dan bibirnya yang menggoda. Bukan juga karena dia akan mampu memuaskannya di atas kasur atau mampu membuat anaknya tertawa. Dia butuh Kyuhyun. Bukan untuk kebahagiaan sexnya dan keluarganya saja. Dia butuh Kyuhyun untuk menyumpal sebuah hal kosong di hatinya.

Dia sudah menemukannya. Bukan asal pilih saja seperti jackpot ketika menikahi Krystal karena tuntutan keluarganya dan mengandung anaknya. Dia menemukan yang ia cintai.

Dengan berani Kibum meletakkan bibirnya di permukaan leher Kyuhyun, menyesap kulit putih itu dan merasakan aroma Kyuhyun yang mampu membuatnya gila. Sex itu perwujutan dari cinta, Kibum harus mengakui itu. Ia menginginkan Kyuhyun dan kepalanya terasa berisi tentang Kyuhyun saja saat ini. Ia tak sanggup berpikir cara jitu untuk menenangkan nafsunya, memuaskan pasangannya atau sesuatu yang berbau keprofesionalannya dalam hal bercinta.

Dia hanya ingin Kyuhyun.

Ia ingin puas.

Dia ingin memiliki lelaki itu. Yang lain akan ia pikirkan belakangan.

Tangan Kibum sudah mengelus bokong Kyuhyun, mengangkat lelaki itu dengan enteng dengan kedua kaki Kyuhyun melingkar di pinggannya. Kyuhyun sungguh melakukan keinginannya, menjambak rambut Kibum dan menyalurkan kepuasannya ketika pria itu begitu pintar memainkan lidahnya dan bibirnya untuk membuat Kyuhyun menjerit. Ini bahkan lebih menyenangkan dari pijitan tukang salon langganannya.

Kibum merapatkan punggung Kyuhyun ke dinding. Menatap dalam ke bola mata caramel itu. Mata mereka bertubrukan, Kyuhyun bisa melihat nafsu besar di mata milik Kibum. Dia baru saja menang. Tatapan mata sayu Kyuhyun yang seolah menggoda, Kibum anggap sebagai lampu hijau bahwa Kyuhyun sebenarnya menginginkannya juga. Untuk cinta cintaan dia akan ajarkan Kyuhyun nanti atau dia bisa mencuci otak Kyuhyun untuk menjadi miliknya. Dia takkan rela kalau adik kesayangannya harus menggunakan bibir Kyuhyun yang terlihat manis itu.

Kyuhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kibum, menatap Kibum dengan pandangan yang seperti meremehkan. "Kau menginginkanku?"

Kibum menelan ludahnya. Jemari Kyuhyun yang bermain di lehernya membuat dirinya gila. Dia ingin jemari itu menelusuri seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Apa ia harus meminta? Seperti pada semua manusia yang menggilainya.

Tapi sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya. Kyuhyun itu tercipta dengan otak cemerlang yang nakal. "Egois sekali" Kyuhyun menyeringai. Kibum menurunkan tubuh Kyuhyun, merasa tetampar dengan kenyataan konyol bahwa ia lelaki beristri dan istrinya adalah kakak Kyuhyun. "Kau kakak ipar yang sangat tidak setia, Kibum"

"Aku akan memilikimu" sepertinya setan sejati pada diri Kibum sudah berani menunjukkan dirinya. Dia merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun. Mengurung Kyuhyun diantara dirinya dengan dinding. "Aku menginginkanmu, kurasa tak masalah dengan sex cepat"

Kyuhyun cukup terkejut. Lelaki sopan itu sungguh memiliki sisi yang sungguh lebih liar, sexy dan bejat diluar ekspetasinya. Ia pikir Kibum adalah lelaki yang menggenjot dengan halus nantinya, sepertinya ia salah. Ia suka yang seperti ini. Kibum yang kasar atau yang lembut adalah sama sama panas dan sexy. "Aku menolak, sebaiknya kau telpon kakakku dan minta sex phone darinya"

"Aku rasa kau akan lebih memuaskan"

Oh GOD! Kyuhyun rasa ia juga mau jika di puaskan. Makna tersirat dari percakapan kotornya dengan Kibum sungguh menaikkan libidonya. Kibum itu sungguh sudah professional. Tangan Kyuhyun tanpa aba aba menepuk selangkangan Kibum membuat lelaki itu melotot pada Kyuhyun sambil meringis. Kyuhyun berani bersumpah, dia hanya tidak tahan. Ia rasa ia dalam masalah, lelaki itu memiliki ukuran yang mungkin bisa membunuhnya.

"Krystal atau aku?" Kyuhyun bersumpah jika Kibum menjawab dirinya. Kyuhyun akan melompat menerjang Kibum dan melakukan segalanya untuk lelaki itu.

Kibum diam.

Ia merunduk. Matanya yang tajam dengan intens menyelami mata Kyuhyun. Menuntut Kyuhyun hanya untuk menuruti dirinya. Kibum dalam posisi tidak bisa menjawab.

"Krystal atau aku?" Kyuhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Namun ia harus kecewa. Kibum mundur. Melepaskan kukungan tangannya pada sisi Kyuhyun dan menjauh dari Kyuhyun. "JAWAB AKU KIBUM!" teriak Kyuhyun. Nyaris histeris.

"You can back to your home" suara Zico membuat Kibum menoleh pada adiknya. "Stop to be a loser, brother" Dia meraih lengan Kyuhyun, menariknya dan membawanya kebelakang tubuhnya. Kyuhyun merasa dia seperti wanita di sini. Ia ingin menonjok wajah Kibum sesegara mungkin. Berani sekali mempermainkannya. Bonyok sedikit tidak apalah, nanti juga sembuh lalu ia mengejarnya kembali. Seperti dimulai dari awal.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Zico" Zico mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau ingin menonjoknya, Kyuhyun?" Zico berbisik. Kyuhyun mengedip beberapa kali."Tonjok aku dan akan ku sampaikan padanya!"

Kyuhyun melayangkan tinjunya pada Zico. Tapi lelaki kurus itu tak cukup berdaya soal melayangkan tinju. Zico bahkan tak bergeming meski bahunyanya di tinju Kyuhyun.

BUGH!

Zico memukul telak wajah Kibum—membuat Kibum mengaduh. "Aku takkan membuatmu melakukan kesalahan sama berulang kali! BRENGSEK!" Kibum menangkis pukulan Zico setelahnya, balas memukul dan mengenai perut Zico. Kemudian mereka berkelahi.

"Woaah! Apa kalian berkelahi karenaku?" Kyuhyun sedikit takjub sebenarnya.

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun melempar handuk berisi es batu tepat di wajah lebam Kibum. Hatinya tidak membaik meskipun Kibum telah babak belur di hajar Zico. Dia menyimpan sebuah handuk berisi es batu lain dan mulai mengompres wajah Zico yang duduk di sebelahnya. Zico melakukan ini demi dia, mereka teman yang sangat kompak sekarang. Zico punya tenaga yang lumayan dan ia yakin ia akan sekarat kalau menjadi musuh Zico. Dia memutuskan untuk menjadi teman Zico saja.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengompres lukaku?" Kibum mencoba protes. Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Zico tersenyum sombong. "Kau itu lebih memilih istrimu di banding dia. Ini hal yang benar, jika dia lebih memilih mengobatiku"

"Betul!" Kyuhyun mengiyakan. Dasar sesame bocah. Mereka berkomplotan untuk memojokkan Kibum.

"Siapa bilang aku memilih Krystal. Aku sedang memikirkan untuk memilih Kyuhyun"

"Ah, memilih. Kalau begitu aku lebih memilih Zico. Iyakan temanku?" Kyuhyun membelakangi Kibum. Zico menganguk angguk bahagia. Baru kali ini dia diperlakukan lebih baik oleh seseorang di depan Kibum. Semua mata hanya tertuju pada sang kakak pastinya.

"Aku akan menceraikan Krystal secepatnya dan berbicara pada orang tuamu, aku akan menikahimu setelah lulus sekolah atas"

Hening.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kompresan di tangannya ke tengan Zico. Bangkit.

Dia mengambil kompresan di tangan Kibum. Duduk di pangkuan lelaki itu dan mulai mengompres wajah Kibum. "Astaga, lihat lebam ini! Zico keterlaluan sekali memukulmu" dan lelaki itu sungguh mengubah pihaknya dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit.

"PENGHIANAT KAU!" Zico melempar kompresan ditangannya.

Ika. Zordick

"Aku pergi" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Kibum di dalam mobil. Dia melangkah keluar sebelum lelaki itu sempat berkata apapun untuk membalasnya. Hanya tersenyum. Kibum merasa Kyuhyun sangat manis dengan sikap malu malu kucingnya.

"Hei hei berhentilah bermesraan, kalian merusak mataku." Cibir Zico di jok belakang. Dia ikutan turun dan kemudian menarik Kyuhyun agar lebih cepat masuk ke dalam sekolah mereka—Zico memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah lagi.

"Aku akan menjemput kalian nanti sore. Jangan berbuat onar!" ini pesan wajib atau Kibum sungguh akan mendapat telpon dari sekolah tentang perbuatan salah satu diantara keduanya.

"Yo Yo" Zico menjawab acuh.

"Menjauhlah dari Kyuhyun!" Jika di rumah Zico harus melihat Kyuhyun yang selalu di pangkuan Kibum seperti anak kucing maka di sekolah Zico akan melihat Kyuhyun seperti satwa langka yang tak boleh di sentuh. Zico melihat rishi pada lelaki tinggi menjulang yang pernah ia buat mimisan sebelumnya.

"Pagi MAX!" Kyuhyun selalu berada di mood yang baik sejak dia jadian dengan Kibum. "Hari ini aku bahagia sekali" Kyuhyun berdendang seriosa dan Ren menjadi seorang yang paling depan untuk mendengar setiap adegan skinship antara Kyuhyun dan lelaki hot semacam Kibum.

"Jadi jadi bagaimana?" persis seperti ibu ibu penggosip. Lelaki cantik itu mengambil alih Kyuhyun dan Amber hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Dia menilik bosan pada Zico.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Zico selalu di curigai sebagai mata mata. Tapi dengan gamblang Zico menyatakan bahwa Block B merupakan bagian dari sekolah ini. Para anak buahnya sudah resmi menjadi anak baru di sekolah damai mereka. Tentu saja dengan kekuasaan Jaehyo—pria itu memiliki kekayaan luar biasa. Ia mungkin bisa memindahkan sekolah Kyuhyun itu ke tepi laut jika ia mau. "Tidak sopan sekali kau menatapku, boss kalian itu kakak iparku" Zico tidak bangga punya kakak ipar sejenis Kyuhyun. Tapi apa boleh buat.

"Dimana bawahanmu?"

"Mereka bawahanku, bukan ekor ku. Tentu saja mereka sibuk mencatat tugas misalnya atau mencari wanita. Serius sekali kau" Zico menatap ketus Kris. Lelaki dengan rambut plontos itu hanya berdecak. Mungkin hanya mereka, bawahan yang selalu mengekori Kyuhyun.

"Hei Zico! Ikut aku!" dan Heechul ada disana. Menunjuk arah pada Zico dengan dagunya. Zico mengangkat sebuah alisnya.

"Siapa sedang memerintah siapa?"

"Sudah pergi sana!" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya. Zico merasa lelaki itu sungguh tak tahu terima kasih.

Ika. Zordick

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu masuk ke sekolah kami?"

Zico mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di dalam kelas. Menaikkan kakinya dengan semena mena diatas meja. Memandang rendah Heechul yang sedang bertanya padanya. "Menurutmu?" balas bertanya.

"Jawab saja!" Amber menepuk meja di dekatnya. Ia sudah sangat kesal. Tingkah songong lelaki sejenis Zico membuatnya ingin menghajar seseorang.

"Tenanglah!" Kris menahan tengan Amber.

"Aku dipaksa oleh pacarnya Kyuhyun. Mengikutinya, menyelidiknya, melindunginya dan memastikan tidak ada yang kurang dari Kyuhyun selama di sekolah"

"Dia lelaki possessive, terdengar membosankan" cibir Changmin.

"Yang kudengar, itu yang membuatnya terkesan sangat keren" Zico melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kakinya sengaja ia goyang goyangkan di atas meja. "Aku dan kalian berada di pihak Kyuhyun, tapi ku dengar dia ini tidak berada di pihak Kyuhyun" dia melirik Heechul.

"Dia sudah masuk dalam kelompok kami sejak kau menghajarnya" jelas Kris. Zico hanya ber oh ria.

"Jadi boleh aku tahu, siapa seseorang yang bisa merebut Kyuhyun dari kakakku?"

Kris, Changmin, Heechul dan Amber saling berpandangan. "Mungkin Siwon, siapapun tahu dia menyukai Kyuhyun" celetuk Changmin.

"Kalau begitu habisi dia!" Zico menyeringai.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Ini dinamakan sebagai misi, menangkap Ratata—setelah memastikan jejak pokemon pengerat itu memang mengarah ke salah satu pokestop. Itu perumpaan—sehingga Zico bersama bawahan setia Cho Kyuhyun menunggu di dalam kelas—di tempat persembunyian masing masing. Mereka menganggap Andrew—Siwon sebagai ratata yang dimaksudkan. Terdengar manis sebenarnya.

Siwon dan pokemon pengeran.

Meja Kyuhyun sebagai pokestopnya. Hanya tinggal menunggu. Karena—

Siwon sungguh muncul di sana dengan sekotak susu dan sebungkus sandwich, dia meletakkannya di atas meja Kyuhyun. Suara dehemen sedikit mengejutkannya. Zico berada di sana, mengeram. Dia tak marah, dia hanya terlalu senang—menemukan alasan memukul orang dan Kibum takkan menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menghukumnya.

Siwon itu suka Kyuhyun.

Artinya Siwon musuh Kibum.

Dia menghajar musuh sang kakak, artinya Kibum akan senang.

BUGH—

Dan itu suara pukulan pertama yang mendarat tepat di depan hidung mancung Siwon.

"Kurasa kau memukulnya terlalu keras" Changmin meringis saat Siwon sudah terduduk di lantai dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Zico tersenyum penuh hasrat. Seperti seorang bocah yang menemukan mainannya.

"Tidak tidak. Aku bahkan masih pemanasan" Inilah sebabnya Kibum berkata bahwa Zico cocok menjadi tukang pukul.

TROUBLEMAKER

.

Happy birthday Kim Kibum

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun bahagia. Dia menatap punggung tegap Kibum—kekasihnya. Bukankah Kibum sudah menkonfirmasi sendiri statusnya sebagai kekasih. Ah tidak, Kibum akan menikahinya sebentar lagi.

Manis sekali.

Kyuhyun rasa ia harus mencium Kibum hari ini untuk membuka harinya. Dia hanya ingin memastikan Kibum benar benar miliknya. Ia tak sedang bermimpi dan ciuman memabukkan Kibum akan membuatnya sangat sadar.

Bahwa—

Ia memang memiliki Kibum. Sang kakak ipar kini sungguh akan menjadi suaminya. Dia siap untuk menendang Krystal sebentar lagi. Setelahnya, ia akan berdoa semoga Krystal menemukan lelaki yang lebih baik dari Kibum, walau ia tak yakin ada yang lebih mempesona dari Kibum.

Lihat lengan kekarnya itu. Ah—Kyuhyun ingin mengelusnya.

"Kyuhyun" panggilan dengan nada berat dan sedikit serak itu membuat pikiran Kyuhyun semakin menggila. Kyuhyun jadi gugup mendadak, ketika Kibum meliriknya dengan ekor matanya. Kibum seperti menelanjanginya.

Yakinkah Kyuhyun, Kibum bahkan tak berpikir mesum sedikitpun pagi ini—apalagi untuk menelanjangi Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan terlambat jika terus berimajinasi" Kibum tersenyum maklum. Perawakan lembut lelaki itu membuat Kyuhyun meleleh, dia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Kyuhyun rasa ia sedang melayang. Kibum benar benar pintar memperlakukannya. Krystal pasti sangat bahagia.

Kyuhyun tak ingin lepas dari Kibum. Dia memutar otaknya dan sebuah kata keluar begitu saja dari bibir penuhnya. "Kibum, aku tidak enak badan" ucapnya. Berpura pura memainkan drama seperti ibu ibu hamil, dengan kepala pusing dan perut mual.

"Kau baik baik saja? Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Kibum. Dia cemas—tentu saja.

Daniel yang baru saja sampai ke ruang makan menatap Kyuhyun. Dia sepertinya akan menangis tapi kata kata ayahnya tentang anak lelaki tak boleh menangis terlalu sering membuatnya tak jadi menangis. "Daddy, what's wrong with Kyuhyun"

His Brain, maybe—seandainya Kibum tidak mencintai Kyuhyun, dia mungkin menjawab demikian. "I don't know, boy" Kibum membantu anaknya untuk meraih dahi Kyuhyun. Dia juga ikut memegang dahi Kyuhyun. Suhu tubuhnya tidak terasa aneh. Tapi karena Kyuhyun berkata ia sakit maka Kyuhyun pastilah sakit. Kibum rasa Kyuhyun suka sekolahnya dan alasan dia tak sekolah pastilah karena ia sungguh sakit atau memang sedang tak ingin sekolah.

"Kyuhyun sedang sakit, bantu aku membawanya ke kamar, Danny" ucap Kibum dan anaknya langsung mengangguk patuh. Ia memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan bocah itu mulai mengoceh bahwa Kyuhyun harusnya menjaga kesehatannya. Daniel itu anak yang cerdas sekaligus bodoh. Dia cerdas karena sangat tahu bahwa Kyuhyun butuh istirahat dan bodoh karena Kyuhyun tidak sedang benar benar sakit.

Daniel terbodohi.

Tapi Kibum tentu tak mudah untuk di bodohi. Lelaki itu menatap datar Kyuhyun yang masih betah berpura pura sakit. Dia bersedekap, menatap Kyuhyun yang masih mengaduh. "Danny, aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah." Kibum memutuskan akhirnya.

"Kyuhyun membutuhkanku untuk merawatnya, Dad!" Daniel protes membuahkan kekehan di bibir semerah pulm milik Kibum. Dia membungkuk, mengacak rambut Daniel dan mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

Kibum rasa ia perlu menipu anaknya juga. Dia berjanji akan menuliskan semua kebohongannya pada anaknya yang polos. Suatu hari nanti, ketika Daniel cukup besar untuk menonton film porno, ia akan jelaskan bahwa ia sedang menyiapkan drama intim antara ia dan Kyuhyun. "Aku akan menjadi dokter Kyuhyun, Danny"

"Apakah aku tidak bisa membantumu merawat Kyuhyun?"

"Tentu tidak. Kau harus membiarkan ruang pribadi antara dokter dan pasiennya" Kyuhyun rasa Kibum punya bakat tentang menjadi ayah yang luar biasa. Ya luar biasa dalam mengarang kebohongan. "Kau akan mengerti jika kau menjadi dokter suatu hari nanti"

"Tapi aku ingin jadi pilot!" protesan Daniel yang lainnya terdengar.

"Kalau begitu pergilah sekolah dan jadilah pilot." Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Daniel. Daniel tak mengerti tapi ia percaya ia harus patuh dengan setiap perkataan Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun itu lebih mengerti dirinya di banding ayahnya. Entahlah, dia memutuskan seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah berangkat. Sepuluh menit kau harus bisa berada di dalam mobil Danny!" titah Kibum yang langsung membuat Daniel memasang pose hormat dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur. Menyentil dahi Kyuhyun. "Berhentilah berpura pura! Jika kau tak ingin sekolah cukup katakan" ujar Kibum. Dia sudah terbiasa berhadapan dengan anak nakal. Masalahnya, jika itu Zico—adiknya, dia dapat dengan mudah menendang bokongnya. Tapi sekarang adalah mahluk yang membuat dirinya panas dingin dengan perasaan berkedok cinta. Kibum tidak yakin, ia merasa tidak suka jika Kyuhyun bersama orang lain. Nilai plusnya ia suka dengan tubuh Kyuhyun. Tubuh itu sempurna untuk meladeni hasratnya. Bibir Kyuhyun juga sempurna.

Mengelus dahinya. Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya. "Aku ingin bersamamu" Kyuhyun itu jarang menyembunyikan keinginan hatinya. "Tapi jika kau tak mau, aku akan pergi ke sekolah. Aku rasa teman temanku suka bermain denganku"

Kali ini Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kyuhyun itu suka sekali berbicara tentang menginginkannya—memberikannya harapan kemudian menjatuhkannya dengan kebohongan yang membuatnya tertawa geli. Kibum bangkit, tak mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang merajuk dengan muka songong—tak manis sama sekali. Tapi karena Kibum suka Kyuhyun, dia akan memberikan nilai Sembilan puluh Sembilan dengan wajah menggemaskan Kyuhyun yang sedang merajuk—Kyuhyun hanya sedang mencibir. Dia akan berikan seratus jika Kyuhyun mengangkang padanya dengan tubuh polos—itu ekspresi terbaik Kyuhyun yang belum ia saksikan.

Kibum sibuk menggoyang tempat Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" membuahkan decakan Kyuhyun.

"Memastikan bed ini tidak akan rubuh ketika aku menunggangimu"—sukses membuat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Laki laki itu pintar melakukan dirty talk. Kyuhyun ingin sekarang jadinya. Dia ingin di gagahi Kibum—lelaki itu terlihat semakin perkasa dengan senyuman miring yang terpasang di wajahnya. "Aku akan amankan kondisi rumah ini dan pastikan kau mengangkang tanpa sehelai benangpun saat aku tiba"

Kyuhyun melongo saat Kibum mengedipkan matanya sebelah. Ia kemudian keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Tentu saja pria itu akan mengamankan kondisi rumah—menyingkirkan Daniel.

Bersorak penuh kemenangan. Kyuhyun mendapatkannya Kibum kemarin dan hebatnya Kibum akan langsung menggagahinya. Mereka akan melakukan sex?

Wow! Terdengar hebat!

Kyuhyun harus mempersiapkan segalanya. Dia tak boleh terlihat seperti seorang noobz ketika Kibum menyentuhnya. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya gila.

Kyuhyun membuka ponsel pintarnya. Menuliskan di mesin pencari, "Gaya sex yang tren di Amerika" ingat—Kyuhyun tak berada di Asia sekarang. Ia tak mau malu malu kucing dan berteriak seperti wanita di film porno Jepang. Dia rasa dia juga harus siap seandainya Kibum melakukan hard sex. Ah Kyuhyun jadi galau sendiri. Harusnya ia Tanya pada Kibum, Kibum punya rencana seperti apa untuk menggagahinya. Sedikit contekan.

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget ketika mendapati suara langkah kaki ketika dia sedang asyik melihat artikel artikel yang ia pikir akan membantunya. Dia bahkan belum membuka bajunya sama sekali. Kyuhyun menepuk kepalanya. Dia cepat cepat membuka jaket di tubuhnya—melemparnya asal.

Ia kemudian membuka kaosnya, tapi karena terburu buru, kaos itu tersangkut di kepalanya. Sialnya Kibum sudah sampai di dalam kamarnya dan melihat betapa konyolnya pertarungannya dengan kaos barunya itu.

Kibum hanya menghela nafas, membantunya melepas kaosnya. "Apakah aku akan di hukum karena tak melakukan keinginanmu?" tanyanya—mencoba memakai nada yang sering di gunakan Daniel saat menanyakan pertanyaan konyol.

Kibum memilih menjawab dengan gedikan bahu. Tapi ia mempersempit jaraknya dengan tubuh toppless Kyuhyun. Kibum bisa jadi seorang sadism, bisa juga seorang yang suka gaya bercinta yang ekstreem. Tapi Kyuhyun sepertinya sering lupa kalau Kibum itu pintar memperlakukan orang lain dengan baik.

Tangan Kibum mengelus pipinya dan matanya tepat menyelami caramel Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tenggelam dalam pesona lelaki yang memasang wajah dinginnya. Kibum memang pintar berpoker face. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang di pikirkan lelaki itu. Dia bisa tersenyum dan tidak berekspresi sesuka hatinya.

Tangan Kibum yang hangat perlahan mengelus rahang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun rasa ia melemas. Pria itu sepertinya tahu kelemahannya dengan baik. Bibir mereka bertemu, Kibum kemudian memangut bibir Kyuhyun. Membantu Kyuhyun menemukan cara berciuman yang pas untuk dirinya. Kibum membantu Kyuhyun untuk mendapati dirinya rilex, Kibum tahu sekali ini kali pertama untuk pria yang belum dewasa itu. Jadi dia akan menuntun perlahan, kemudian memikirkan cara agar Kyuhyun jadi liar dengan sendirinya nanti.

Kyuhyun membalas. Mencoba melahap balik bibir Kibum, di sambut dengan senang hati lelaki itu. Kibum menarik lidah Kyuhyun, mencoba mengajak bertarung kemudian lengannya, mengelus bahu telanjang Kyuhyun. Merebahkannya dengan lembut di atas bed.

Ini gila.

Ini bukan kali pertama Kibum dan dirinya berciuman. Tapi rasanya ciuman ini begitu bermakna. Bermakna mereka akan melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya. Kibum menurunkan ciumannya ke rahang Kyuhyun. Mengecup ngecup dan Kyuhyun mendesah karena Kibum juga mengelus tubuhnya yang lain. Ia memilih mengacak rambut Kibum.

Lelaki itu menegakkan tubuhnya, mengukung tubuh kurus Kyuhyun dengan tubuhnya yang kekar. Kyuhyun pikir Kibum sangat sexy dengan rambut yang berantakan dan bibir yang sangat merah. Sekali lagi Kibum menyatukan bibir mereka. Tangannya sibuk menelanjangi sisa pakaian Kyuhyun. Menjadi Kyuhyun sungguh telanjang di bawah kukungannya.

Kyuhyun menggeliat kegelian. Tangannya kini sibuk bergeriliya di perut Kibum. Mencoba menyingkirkan kaos yang membungkus tubuh impiannya itu. Kibum bangkit, mengerti bahwa ia harus segera membuka pakaiannya.

Namun—

"Shit!" Kibum mengumpat. Kyuhyun rasa ia jatuh cinta lagi dengan pria yang mengumpat dengan nada rendah. Kibum terlihat marah karena gangguan kecil yang mengganggu pendengarannya untuk mendengar nafas Kyuhyun yang terengah.

"Kau bilang kau sudah mengamankan rumah" sungut Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengeram. "Aku tidak menyangka ada tamu yang akan mengunjungiku di jam segini" Kibum bangkit dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Menjilat bibirnya dan menatap intens pada tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti menatapiku dan usir segera tamu sialanmu!" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya. Kibum menghela nafasnya. Dan memilih segera keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Ika. Zordick

Sudah tak terdengar lagi suara bel pintu. Kibum sepertinya sudah bertemu dengan tamunya dan itu sudah lima menit yang lalu. Ia rasa itu termasuk lama, mengingat dia dan Kibum dalam kondisi sama sama menginginkan kegiatan yang harusnya mereka lakukan. Kyuhyun jadi kesal sendiri.

Dia cepat memakai celana pendeknya, memakai kaosnya dan berjalan ke luar. "HEI KIBUM, A—" dan Kyuhyun mematung ketika mendapat Kibum yang harusnya saling tindih dengannya kini di tindih oleh Krystal—kakak tercintanya di sofa panjang ruangan depan.

Jadi? Apakah dia harus marah, menarik rambut panjang hitam kakaknya karena mengambil seseorang yang harusnya bercinta dengannya. Atau ia malah harus ikut bergabung?

Dia tertawa pelan. Bodoh sekali dia bercita cita mencampuri urusan rumah tangga saudarinya. Lihatlah sekarang, Kibum sepertinya membutuhkannya untuk menuntaskan hasrat sex. Dan sekarang, Krystal sudah kembali, dia tak dibutuhkan lagi.

Ia bisa melihat tangan Kibum yang sudah merayap di dalam rok pendek kakaknya. Mengelus selangkangan Krystal dan kakaknya itu berteriak tentang pintarnya Kibum memperlakukannya. Belum lagi Kibum yang sepertinya terlihat asyik menyusu pada kakaknya.

Kyuhyun tak memiliki dada yang besar hingga Kibum bisa melakukan hal itu juga.

Kyuhyun juga tak berpikir dia akan berteriak begitu mendamba perlakuan Kibum ketika Kibum cukup pintar mengerjai tubuhnya. Dia pasti gengsi.

Kyuhyun itu banyak kurangnya.

Apalagi sepertinya dia kurang ahli dalam menelanjangi Kibum seperti yang di lakukan kakaknya. Kyuhyun merasa dia benar benar rendah sekarang.

"Hei, apa aku menganggu?" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada mengejek. Agar Kibum sadar kalau dia baru saja di tinggalkan dan lelaki itu malah asyik bercinta dengan yang lain.

"Kyuhyun!" Krystal cukup terkejut. Dia cepat menutup dadanya dan menegakkan dirinya. "Kau tidak sekolah. Hei Kibum, kau tak bilang Kyuhyun di rumah" celoteh Krystal.

Kibum memandang Kyuhyun datar.

Kyuhyun takut. Sangat takut. Kyuhyun hanya berharap Kibum mengucapkan kata maaf dan mulai mengkodenya tentang ia harus memuaskan Krystal dahulu kemudian kembali ke kamarnya untuk menyelesaikan apa yang harusnya mereka sudah mulai.

Tapi—

Kibum tak meminta maaf. Dia juga tak tersenyum seperti biasanya. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dengan suara beratnya yang begitu menyakiti hati Kyuhyun. "Aku tunggu kau di kamar" mengecup bibir Krystal kemudian berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Kyuhyun kalah.

Dia kalah telak dari kakaknya. Dia belum bisa menggantikan posisi Krystal.

Ika. Zordick

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Remaja pria itu sibuk menata hatinya, menatap jengah pada TV yang sedari tadi ia ganti siarannya. "Kau tak menjemput Danny?" Kyuhyun rasa ia perlu alasan untuk menjauhkan Kibum dari dirinya. Ia masih sakit hati.

"Dia di jemput Zico" jawab Kibum santai. Terlalu santai.

"Ah, apa dia akan menginap di sana?" Kyuhyun kehabisan ide. Dia tak harusnya begitu canggung dengan Kibum. Dia tahu betul bahwa ia adalah adik dari istri pria yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak, aku akan menjemputnya nanti malam. Ku harap kau bisa menyiapkan barang barangmu, kau tinggallah dengan Zico." Kyuhyun cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Kibum. "Aku sudah bilang pada Krystal kau bersahabat baik dengan Zico dan lebih nyaman tinggal dengannya"

"Kenapa kau harus berbohong?" Kyuhyun tak bisa tak kecewa lagi.

Apa Kibum memang berencana menyingkirkannya. Dia berubah sangat cepat ketika Krystal kembali. Segitu besarnya kah cintanya pada Krystal? "Kau akan membutuhkanku ketika Krystal meninggalkamu lagi. Kau harusnya sadar, kalau aku—" ucapan Kyuhyun terputus ketika Kibum mencium bibirnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun rasa ia harus menangis. Air mata sungguh mengalir dari matanya. Ia tak menyangka, sungguh. Apakah begini sakitnya di campakkan?

"Krystal mengandung." Kibum berbicara ketika melepas tautan di antara mereka. "Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya"

"Mengandung?" Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya. Air mata sialannya tak bisa berhenti. "Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan Kibum? Apa yang—"

"Menyerahlah tentang aku, keponakanmu membutuhkan kemurahan hatimu" Kibum mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu tak tersenyum. "Dan aku juga membutuhkannya, Kyuhyun. Jangan muncul lagi dihadapanku, atau aku takkan pernah menjadi suami yang baik untuk Krystal karena terus memikirkanmu"

Kyuhyun rasa ia menang. Hati Kibum sepertinya sudah menjadi miliknya.

Tapi hasrat dan cinta lelaki itu tak cukup bisa mengalahkan rasa tanggungjawabnya. Kyuhyun kalah karena Kibum menilai dari segi yang berbeda dari dirinya.

Ika. Zordick

Mansion mewah, Kyuhyun menyeret kopernya dengan wajah bersimbah air mata. Sesungguhnya, ia sudah tak menangis lagi tapi ia butuh sesuatu yang membuat dirinya terlihat mengenaskan. Agar ia di terima di kediaman Josephine—salah satu rumah bawahannya. Kyuhyun sudah menelpon Amber terlebih dahulu—memberitahukan bahwa ia berada di depan rumah mewah itu dengan satu koper penuh pakaiannya.

"Seludupkan aku di rumahmu" itulah yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun ketika menemukan Amber dengan piyamanya. Si wanita berwujud tampan itu tampak acak acakan. Tapi Kyuhyun lebih acak acakan. Amber cepat mengambil alih koper Kyuhyun dan sang boss yang tak tahu diri berjalan lebih dahulu—memperlakukan Amber seperti pelayannya dan dia adalah pemilik rumah.

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun bisa saja tinggal di apartemen Zico dan bertingkah seenaknya tapi Kibum akan menemukannya. Memporak porandakan hatinya lagi ketika lelaki tampan itu berkunjung. Jadi rumah yang aman yang tak bisa di masuki oleh Kibum adalah rumah seseorang yang lebih kaya darinya. Itu pastilah rumah Amber. Alasan lainnya, Kyuhyun akan hidup sejahtera di rumah besar itu.

"Kau kenapa? Kau persis seperti wanita yang kabur setelah di perkosa" Amber cepat menutup mulutnya ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Aku pria yang gagal di perkosa" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. "Tunjukkan aku dimana kamarku!"

"MAMMAMIYA! SIAPA LELAKI TAMPAN INI, AMBER?" dan teriakan membahana itu membuat Kyuhyun menganga. Dia menemukan wanita dengan rambut pirang sebahunya, gaunnya putih sedikit transparan. Meskipun Kyuhyun sedikit ragu kalau orang yang dihadapannya adalah wanita, dia tergolong seseorang yang cantik tapi dadanya rata.

"Dia simpanan ayahku, namanya Baekhyun" perkenalan itu terdengar sedikit tak menyenangkan. Mengingat Amber mengucapkan kata simpanan ayahnya tanpa canggung.

"Hei, senang berkenalan denganmu" ucapnya melambai genit. Dia merapat pada Kyuhyun, memiringkan kepalanya imut dan SREET—Kyuhyun dengan santai membuka rambut palsu dan menunjukkan rambut hitam Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik tanpa wig ini" ucap Kyuhyun santai. Ia melangkah dengan sangat keren—di mata Baekhyun kea rah kamar Amber.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati hati, dia tipe seseorang yang cepat jatuh cinta. Kau bisa menjadi korbannya" Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya. Tidak peduli. Dia tak tertarik dengan pria cantik. Kalau dia mau, dia sudah mengencani Ren atau mungkin Heechul, mereka seperti diva kalau soal kecantikan.

"Dimana ayahmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Amber hanya melirik sekilas, kemudian menggeleng. Ia juga tak begitu jelas dengan keberadaan ayahnya. Mungkin di salah satu kamar diantara puluhan kamar di rumah besarnya. "Aku mungkin bisa menjadi salah satu simpanannya, katakan padanya untuk memberiku uang yang banyak"

"Kakakku lebih brengsek dari ayahku, kau bisa memakainya" Kyuhyun tak menyangka Amber menanggapi ucapan asalnya. "Lagipula kau sepertinya tertarik padanya. Dia anggota Zico"

Hening—

Dan suara desahan dari kamar yang kebetulan terdekat dari tempat mereka berdiri terdengar. "Itu ulahnya. Dia seorang bisex" terang Amber.

Ika. Zordick

Zico melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bar yang cukup terkenal di Los Angeles. Terlihat santai seolah ia terbiasa berada di tempat laknat itu. Dia menggoyangkan sesekali tubuhnya, sedikit bersiul ketika pinggul wanita yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya melengkung sexy. Dia memainkan matanya sesekali dan kemudian mengedipkan matanya pada seorang bartender wanita yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Zico.

"Dia tipeku, sial" gumamnya. Mendadak lupa tujuannya ke tempat ini.

Dia melangkah ke meja bar. "Aku butuh minuman dengan kadar alcohol nyaris tidak ada" ucapnya. Karena jika ia meminta soda atau susu, wanita itu akan tertawa.

Dengan gerakan sensual dan sebuah gelas dengan cairan karbonasi berada di depannya—bartender wanita menarik itu sudah berhasil membawa ciuman panas di bibir Zico. Wanita dewasa memang berbeda—apalagi jika bekerja di bar. Zico mendorong pelan bahu wanita itu, tak ingin mengisyaratkan bahwa ia butuh ruang di pojok atau sejenisnya. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalah kakaknya terlebih dahulu atau keponakannya akan menangis.

"Siapa namamu?" ini pertanyaan basa basi.

"Hyuna" itu jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Cup apa?" dan ini pertanyaan di luar kesadaran. Zico mengutuk mulutnya mengucapkan itu.

"Kau boleh memastikannya sendiri jika kau jadi kekasihku" kali ini jawaban yang cukup berani.

"Aku belum cukup umur"

"Aku tahu" jawab Hyuna santai. Dia mengibaskan rambut panjangnya, dimatanya terlihat gairah dan ketertarikan yang cukup tinggi. Zico mungkin sedang beruntung karena dia mendapatkan gadis cantik itu tanpa usaha yang berarti. Dia hanya perlu memikirkan soal pas atau tidak serta mempertahankannya nanti. Gadis seperti Hyuna biasanya tipe pembosan.

"Baiklah, berikan aku nomor ponselmu. Aku perlu berbicara dengan DJ Bryan. Kau tahu dia dimana?"

Hyuna sedikit menaikkan alisnya. Sedikit tidak suka karena pria yang membuatnya tertarik itu mengucapkan nama yang jelas cukup terkenal di bar ini.

"Aku adiknya" ucap Zico yang membuat gadis itu bertepuk girang.

"Ah tentu, pantas saja manhood mu begitu besar. Ternyata itu keturunan" Zico hanya tertawa canggung untuk itu. Hyuna menarik kerah jaket Zico, mengarahkan telunjutknya ke panggung yang dipenuhi kerlap kerlip lampu dan orang orang yang bergerak liar.

Dengan headset yang terpasang sebelah di telinganya. Tangan kekar yang menggesek piringan hitam dan menyetel tombol tombol di atas mejanya. Kibum—sang kakak berdiri di sana, dengan hawa maskulin yang Zico sangat yakin membuat dia kalah telak kalau soal wanita. "Bisa kau memanggilnya untukku?"

Hyuna mengangguk. Dia mengambil pematik di meja barnya dan laser yang ia arahkan langsung ke mata Kibum. Membuat pria itu berubah focus dan melirik ke Hyuna dengan tatapan kesal. Hyuna mengangkat tangannya, melambai sedikit. Dia kemudian menunjuk Zico di depannya. Kibum terlihat mendengus, dia menyetel meja DJnya kemudian turun dari panggung.

Ika. Zordick

"Bagaimana caranya kau masuk ke dalam sini?" pertanyaan yang umum. Zico belum cukup umur dan Kibum perlu tahu betapa payahnya keamanan bar tempatnya berada.

"Jaehyo membantuku, kau tahu sendiri dia memiliki tempat ini" jawab Zico—hampir sama dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Mereka memanfaatkan koneksi teman temannya yang kaya. Kibum menyulut rokoknya. Dia stress, dan adiknya pasti meminta penjelasan tentang Kyuhyun.

"Kau meninggalkan Danny?" membicarakan anaknya yang ia titipkan dengan Zico sebelumnya.

"Dia bersama Kyung." Kyung itu seseorang yang bisa di percaya. Dia teman Zico sejak mereka masih sangat kecil. Kibum bahkan lebih percaya Kyung daripada Zico.

"Jadi?"

"Aku kenal kau, Bryan" Zico membuka percakapan. Dia menatap pada kaca yang membuat mereka merasakan keheningan di tengah bar yang gaduh. Ini ruangan yang kedap suara. Di luar sana tampak orang orang seperti orang gila. Mereka meliuk liukkan tubuh mereka—seperti tanpa music. "Kau tidak mencintai Krystal seperti kau mencintai Kyuhyun"

Kibum memijit kepalanya. Dia tak perlu poker face atau sejenisnya untuk berhadapan dengan adiknya. "Kau takkan membiarkan kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya. Kau membuat Krystal hamil dan kurasa kau merasa itu sebuah kesalahan"

Kibum tak berbicara. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya. Rasanya amat salah dan wajah Kyuhyun ketika menangis menghantui pikirannya. Dia menyukai remaja itu dengan sangat buruk.

"Tapi dia hamil, dan aku tak tahu di mana salahnya" bisik Kibum. Tapi Zico bisa mendengarnya. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

"Kau sudah membeli obat pembunuh sperma kan?"

Membuat Kibum sedikit melirik Zico dari sudut matanya. "Tentu" dia selalu minum obat itu rutin. Dia juga berkonsultasi dengan dokter agar dia tak menghadirkan seorang anak satupun. Daniel lebih dari cukup.

"Lalu kenapa kau berhasil membuahinya" ini pelajaran reproduksi sederhana. Kibum cukup pintar untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia dan Krystal adalah seseorang yang tinggal cukup lama di Negara Liberal ini. Sex dan perselingkuhan sudah biasa sepertinya diantara mereka. "Sebaiknya kau memeriksa dengan benar, aku takut istrimu menularkan HIV"

Kibum menghela nafas. Zico sedang menyindir sex bebas yang sering di lakukan oleh kakaknya dan kakak iparnya. Mereka terlalu tak berkomitmen meski memiliki seorang anak. Lingkungan pekerjaan mereka dan jauhnya jarak mereka tak membuat Zico heran mereka bertindak seenaknya. Kibum memang hebat dalam memuaskan tapi tak mungkin juga kakak iparnya pulang setiap malam hanya demi bercinta.

"Kalau begitu katakan pada B – bomb aku membutuhkan nama nama pria selingkuhan istriku" Kibum juga suka sekali bertindak seperti boss. Zico mengeram. Kenapa harus memakai relasinya. B – Bomb itu temannya, teman yang memiliki banyak sekali teman.

"Namanya Kai, model asal Jepang." Zico tahu kakaknya akan bertanya. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Memberikan foto dan di sana mata Kibum menggelap. Pria itu terlihat lebih muda darinya, terlihat sedang berkencan dengan istrinya dan kemudian—istrinya menangis. Kibum jelas melihat foto foto ketika Kai menampar Krystal.

Dia menghisap rokoknya, hampir menghabiskan seperempat rokoknya. Dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. Zico rasa kakaknya akan memulai reunion kecil. Geng kecil yang manis. Kibum menekan layar ponselnya, mencari sebuah nama di sana. "Hei, Jeremy. You wanna kick a jerk's ass for me?"

"Mungkin setelah lama hidup menyenangkan, berinvestasi untuk uang kemudian memutar piringan hitam, kau lupa bagaimana membuat orang tak macam macam dengan hidupmu, brother" Zico menepuk bahu Kibum. Dia bangkit dari kursinya bersiap untuk pergi. "Dan Hyuna, aku suka gadis itu. Dia sudah punya suami?"

"Dia baru bercerai"

"Informasi yang bagus" tawa Zico.

Ika. Zordick

Hanya sedikit berharap, ia akan bisa melihat Kibum. Kyuhyun sudah sangat depresi dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia dan Kibum sudah tamat, dia tahu tapi gilanya dia masih juga berharap bisa melihat pemuda itu. Kibum benar benar berbahaya.

Ia sedang berpikir, berpikir dengan sangat keras. Sudah saatnya dia pindah hati. Dari hati yang dimiliki oleh Kibum kemudian menjadi milik saudara Amber. Lelaki itu tampan—seseorang yang menanyakan nama Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun ingin melarikan diri dari Zico tempo hari.

Tapi meski Jaehyo—kakaknya Amber itu tampan, Kyuhyun masih terjerat oleh pesona Kibum. Rambut hitamnya, rahang tegasnnya, hidung mancungnya, mata tajamnya. Ah—Kyuhyun meleleh jika mengingatnya.

Kibum itu keterlaluan, dia itu tak cocok menjadi lelaki bertanggung jawab. Omong kosong, Kyuhyun mendengar Kibum adalah lelaki yang mendapat gelar "badboy"—ini karena Kibum good kisser. Buktinya lelaki itu sangat bertanggung jawab ketika mendengar wanitanya hamil. Bayangkan saja selama ini Kibum bermain dengan banyak wanita, kalau semuanya hamil? Dia mampu menikahi semuanya?

Kibum bodoh!

Kenapa dia tak pakai pengaman?

Kyuhyun sibuk mengutuk.

"Kau tinggal di rumah Zico?" Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara Krystal. Rasanya ia ingin mendorong Krystal sampai dia keguguran. Maka setelahnya Kibum akan menjadi miliknya.

Tapi itu bukan Kyuhyun sekali. Kyuhyun memang jahat, dua kejahatan di dunia ini yang belum ia lakukan, pertama memperkosa wanita dan yang kedua membunuh orang. Mana mungkin dia sanggup membunuh calon ponakannya, walau di iming imingi dengan Kibum yang sexy.

"Begitulah, dia lumayan sexy" ujar Kyuhyun asal. Krystal mengamini, lelaki itu lumayan. Tapi ia tak yakin Zico memiliki orientasi yang melenceng.

"Kau bilang akan merebut Kibum dariku"

Kyuhyun berhenti di tempat. Rasanya ia benci sekali. Krystal itu tidak tahu di untung, dia sudah susah payah merelakan Kibum kini Krystal mengingatkannya tentang ambisinya.

"Setelah bayimu lahir aku akan merebutnya"

"Aku takkan membiarkannya" Kyuhyun berbalik. Ia sungguh akan menjambak rambut Krystal. Itu hal yang biasa terjadi, mereka adik kakak yang akur. Dari kecil Kyuhyun suka menjambak rambut Krystal.

Berbeda, bukan wajah songong yang ingin di tonjok yang di tampilkan oleh Krystal. Wanita itu terlihat bersedih. "A—ada apa denganmu?" Kyuhyun tak bisa tak khawatir. Krystal itu kakaknya. Dia adalah adik lelaki Krystal. Dia tumbuh besar bersama Krystal. Walau Kyuhyun bilang dia benci Krystal tapi jika Krystal terluka, dialah orang pertama yang akan marah.

Krystal menggeleng. Tapi air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Kyuhyun tak suka jika Krystal menangis. Dulu, ketika mereka berkelahi, jika Krystal menangis dia akan bertransformasi menjadi badut. Dia harus membuat Krystal berhenti menangis. Bukan takut di marahi ayah ibunya, itu hanya sekedar panggilan jiwa.

"Jawab aku! Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun menangkup pipi Krystal. Mendongakkan wajah itu agar bisa menatapnya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat beberapa bekas luka dan lebam wajah Krystal. Meski tertutup dengan make up, karena Krystal menangis beberapanya terlihat jelas karena terhapus air mata.

"Aku tidak apa apa" jawab Krystal tapi dia masih terisak.

"Siapa yang berbuat ini padamu? Apakah Kibum?" Kyuhyun terdengar berdesis. Dia marah. Tidak ada yang boleh berlaku semena mena pada kakaknya, kecuali dia. "Akan kubunuh dia!" ucapnya melepaskan tangkupan tangannya pada wajah Krystal.

"BUKAN DIA!" teriak Krystal. Membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti lagi. "KAU MENCINTAINYA TAPI KENAPA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA KARENA AKU?"

"Kau bodoh ya?" Kyuhyun tidak pernah berlaku sopan pada Krystal. "Secinta cintanya aku pada seseorang, jika dia menyakitimu berarti dia adalah musuhku"

Krystal tertegun.

Dia berlari, memeluk Kyuhyun. Menenggalamkan wajahnya di dada sang adik. "Aku takut Kyuhyun, aku melakukan hal hal yang tidak benar. Kibum pasti meninggalkanku, seharusnya aku sadar hanya dia lelaki yang bisa menerimaku dan memperlakukanku dengan baik"

Kyuhyun rasa Krystal memang perlu pelukan. Tangannya terulur mengelus surai merah kakaknya. "Dia pasti tahu, bayi yang dikandunganku bukan anaknya. Aku juga tahu dia mencintaimu. Kenapa dia masih bertahan denganku?" Krystal meracau tentang isi hatinya. Pertanyaan pertanyaan yang tak bisa di utarakannya keluar begitu saja karena Kyuhyun.

"Dia ingin menjadikanku paman yang baik" Kyuhyun menjawab. Ciuman manis Kibum ketika melepasnya dan kata katanya setelah itu muncul di pikiran Kyuhyun. Krystal mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum padanya. "Dia yakin karena aku laki laki, aku bisa melewati ini. Berbeda denganmu. Hapus air matamu, katakana padaku siapa lelaki yang berbuat ini padamu. Setelah itu berjanjilah padaku jangan menyakiti Kibum lagi. Jangan berselingkuh dan pastikan dia tak berselingkuh. Jaga dia untukku"

Krystal menangis semakin keras. Pelukannya pada Kyuhyun semakin erat. Dia malu. Malu pada Kibum, malu pada Kyuhyun dan malu pada dirinya sendiri. Dia adalah istri Kibum sejak sekian lama, tapi bagaimana caranya dia tak tahu pemikiran prianya itu. Dia adalah seorang kakak, bagaimana mungkin adiknya yang mengalah padanya. Lalu dia adalah seorang wanita, dia tak tahu mana pria yang pantas untuk ia cintai.

"Setelah ini, aku ingin pulang ke Seoul. Aku ingin liburan bersama denganmu, ayah dan ibu"

Kibum berada di sana, diantara dinding yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum. Merasa lega dengan kenyataan, ia mencintai orang yang benar. Kyuhyun mengerti maksudnya. Setelahnya dia harus menyelesaikan segalanya.

Ika. Zordick

Krystal menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. "Hell, kau sungguh mempunyai kakak yang cantik boss" Changmin bertepuk girang ketika ia melihat sosok wanita berambut merah yang menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. Wanita itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memakai ekspresi yang kentara bahwa ia tak menyukai Changmin.

"Kau sentuh si penyihir ini sedikit saja, ku potong tanganmu" ucap Kyuhyun ogah ogahan. Dia sedang menghabiskan pasta enak di restaurant keluarga Changmin. Dia dan gengnya bersama Krystal sedang berkumpul di sana. Ia rasa Krystal perlu jalan jalan dan menghirup udara segar. Krystal bilang, ketika dia melihat wajah Kibum, dia merasa sangat berdosa.

Kali ini mata tajam Krystal mengarah pada Kyuhyun. Berani sekali bocah sialan itu menamainya penyihir.

Ren baru saja datang, dia duduk di kursi di samping Kyuhyun. "Hai, I'm Ren" dia menyapa Krystal terlebih dahulu. Dia termasuk penggemar kakaknya Kyuhyun yang seorang model. Dia suka membeli majalah fashion dan mendapati Krystal di sana. "Kau lebih cantik dari yang di foto" katanya. Ren mendadak seperti seorang playboy.

"Dia model androgini" bisik Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Ren.

"Kau mengataiku boss?" Ren masih tersenyum.

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya. Dia harusnya sadar kalau teman temannya ini terdiri dari laki laki waras semua. Mereka pasti menjadi sok baik di depan kakaknya yang cantik.

Kris terlihat kemudian, dia berlari terburu buru dan mendudukkan dirinya secara asal di salah satu kursi yang mengintari meja yang ditempati oleh teman temannya. "Apa aku terlambat?" dia bersyukur setelahnya karena dia bukan orang terakhir yang datang.

Krystal sedikit terpukau. Lelaki itu tampan. Perawakannya dewasa dan manly karena memiliki rambut plontos. Jika Krystal tak ingat bahwa mereka sedang di Amerika mungkin Krystal berpikir bahwa Kris sedang menjalani wajib militer.

"Kris, ini kakakku"

"Oh senang berkenalan. Aku Kris." Kris menjulurkan tangannya. Tentu saja di sambut Krystal dan dia mengucapkan namanya. "Max, berikan aku air dingin"

"Sepertinya aku terlambat" focus Krystal berganti pada lelaki yang bermandi keringat—Kris kepada orang terakhir yang baru saja datang. Dia nyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. "Boss, maafkan aku!" Dia siap mendengar celotehan Kyuhyun, tapi seorang wanita cantik yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun sepertinya membuatnya tak perduli.

"Kakaknya boss?" dia bertanya. Amber ingat sekali wajah orang yang menarik perhatiannya ketika tak sengaja bertemu di rumah Kibum. Wanita itu masih terlihat sangat cantik, meski tak memiliki riasan yang mencolok.

"Iya, aku Krystal" Krystal merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Orang di hadapannya itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan wajah semi Asianya.

"Amber Josephine" Amber memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia meronggoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru dari dalam sana. "Ini untukmu, anggap saja hadiah perkenalan"

Kyuhyun, Kris, Changmin dan Ren mendesis tak suka saat melihat kalung yang sepertinya mahal di dalam kotak itu. Siapa yang bisa mengalahkan kekayaan dari Amber Josephine. "Ok, we lose, brothers" Changmin bertepuk, menyatakan kekalahan telak mereka.

"Dia perempuan" Kyuhyun yang terlebih dahulu membuat Krystal terkejut. Dia menatap tak percaya pada manusia tampan di hadapannya yang sedang tersenyum mempesona. "Tapi dia kaya dan menyukai perempuan" sambung Kyuhyun setelahnya.

Segala di diri Amber mungkin tipe idaman Krystal. Dia sempurna kecuali kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah perempuan. Bukankah cinta itu adalah tentang berkorban untuk menerima dirinya apa adanya? Anggap saja ini pelajaran untuk Krystal bahwa jatuh cinta itu, bukan karena kelebihannya tapi kekurangannya.

"Dan Amber, dia kakakku. Dia sudah memiliki suami" Amber sudah tahu bagian ini.

"Aku tahu, boss"

"Dia mengandung seorang bayi"

"Aku bisa menghidupinya dan bayinya sekaligus ayah dari bayinya" Amber tentu saja serius dengan kata katanya. Ini kode agar Krystal tahu bahwa dia sangat tertarik. Dia harap Krystal mempertimbangkan untuk berubah haluan menjadi abnormal.

"Dan dia nor—" belum sempat Kyuhyun berbicara. Krystal buru buru menutup mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kau tertarik untuk membawaku jalan jalan dengan mobilmu?"

"Tentu" dan mereka pergi berdua. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mengeram marah.

"DASAR KAU—" Kyuhyun berusaha meredam emosinya. Dia ingin mengumpati Krystal yang baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjaga Kibum atau sejenisnya. Sekarang, lihat tingkah kakaknya itu.

Sejujurnya persis seperti dirinya. Kyuhyun tak bisa tak tersenyum. Setidaknya, Krystal yang ia kenal sudah kembali. Kyuhyun menelpon ibunya kemudian. "Mama, berikan aku uang!" dia sedang merengek. "Aku ingin menghajar seseorang" teriak Kyuhyun kemudian.

Ika. Zordick

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kibum menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun yang tiba tiba muncul di hadapannya. Pria itu sedang menggendong Daniel. Bocah enam tahun itu terlihat senang mendapati Kyuhyun. Dia rindu.

Kyuhyun mengambil alih Daniel. Memeluk erat bocah itu, kenapa jadinya dia lebih rindu pada Daniel dari pada Kibum. Dia menciumi wajah Daniel menimbulkan protesan si mungil. Dia kemudian tertawa dan memeluk leher Kyuhyun. "Miss you so bad, Kyuhyun" Daniel lebih pintar mengekspresikan dirinya daripada Kibum.

"Kau tak membawa Krystal kembali?" Tanya Kibum tak menemukan istrinya. Seingatnya Krystal meminta izin untuk pergi bersama Kyuhyun.

"Dia menginap di rumah temanku" ucapnya acuh. Kibum mendengus. Tentu saja ia tahu sifat Krystal. Sepertinya lelaki muda kembali menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku akan menghubunginya, dia harusnya ingat kalau dia sedang mengandung" Kibum meronggoh sakutnya, mencari ponsel pintarnya.

"Kau tidak sakit hati melihatnya begitu terus? Dia istrimu" Kyuhyun harusnya tak mengingatkan Kibum tentang posisi sang kakak. Kibum hanya menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menggendong anaknya. "Jika aku di posisimu aku akan marah. Bukankah dia sangat keterlaluan. Kau terlalu membuatnya bebas. Kalian itu sudah terikat"

"Kau sedang menasihatiku untuk menjaga kakakmu?" Kibum menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya tentang kepedulian Kyuhyun.

"Dia orang pembosan, belum dewasa, dan suka seenaknya"

"Seperti dirimu"

"Aku berbeda" sergah Kyuhyun.

Daniel menangis kemudian. "Daddy, jangan marahi Kyuhyun" meraung, memeluk Kyuhyun semakin erat.

"Aku tidak memarahinya, Danny" Kibum menghebuskan nafasnya. Mencoba mengambil alih Daniel untuk mendiamkan anaknya. Tapi Daniel menolak. Jemari kecilnya memegang erat baju Kyuhyun.

"BERHENTILAH MENJADI ANAK MANJA" Kibum berteriak. Cukup membuat kedua pria berbeda usia di hadapannya terkejut. "Kenapa kau, ibumu dan Kyuhyun memperlakukanku begini?" Kibum bahkan tak sadar apa yang ia katakan. Dia menarik nafasnya. "Maaf"

BRUUK

Kyuhyun menubruk tubuh Kibum. Memeluknya, memberikan perasaan di cintai. Inilah yang Kibum lupakan selama ini. Dia bukan dicintai, dia seperti manusia pelepas dahaga dan Krystal semakin memojokkan posisinya. Bertingkah baik tak membantunya mendapatkan cinta di Negara liberal ini.

Daniel ingin menangis lagi, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisnya. Ia takut ayahnya akan semakin marah. "Kibum menyayangimu dan aku. Oleh karenanya ia marah. Peluk dia ketika dia marah dan sedih Danny. Itulah yang menunjukkanmu anak baik" Daniel patuh. Dia memeluk leher Kibum. Kibum tertegun mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang seolah mengajari anaknya cara yang benar untuk berekspresi. Tangan kiri Kibum menahan berat tubuh Daniel dan tangan kanannya balas memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Dad, Sorry" Daniel berbicara sambil terisak. Dia berjanji akan menjadi anak yang baik agar ayahnya tidak sedih dan marah.

"Aku mencintaimu" ini kata tabu. Kyuhyun baru saja mengucapkannya. "Aku memang egois jika menginginkanmu sekarang. Tapi jika aku tak merebutmu, kau akan terluka. Pilihlah aku Kibum, ceraikan Krystal dan pilihlah aku! Pilihlah kebahagiaanmu bersamaku!"

Kibum mengendus wajah Kyuhyun. Menciumi wajah Kyuhyun kemudian kembali memeluknya erat. Dia kemudian menciumi wajah Daniel. "Aku mencintaimu juga, Daniel" Kyuhyun menggerutu mendengar nama Daniel di ujung kata juga itu. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun sangat dalam, Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian memeluk leher pria itu. Dia tak boleh menatap Kibum lebih lama. Bisa bisa ia menciumnya lagi.

"Kau ingin mengerjai si brengsek yang memukul kakakmu? Aku punya tiketnya" dan hembusan nafas Kibum di telinganya, membuat Kyuhyun mendesah.

Ika. Zordick

Menahan tawanya. Kyuhyun berdesis ketika mendapati pria tampan berlabel kaya bernama Jaehyo—saudaranya Amber yang berdiri di depan pintu. Dia hampir tak percaya kalau pria playboy itu bawahan Zico—pria konyol yang menjadi sahabatnya. Kibum berjalan di sampingnya, mereka kini memasuki sebuah gudang tak terpakai.

"Jeremy, menemukannya untukku dan menyeret pria itu dari Prancis" Kibum memakai sarung tangan hitamnya. Kyuhyun sedikit heran, kenapa Kibum harus memakai sarung tangan.

"Siapa Jeremy? Anjingmu?" Kyuhyun sedang memaksudkan orang suruhan.

"Dia manusia" Kibum tipe serius yang menanggapi leluconnya. "Temanku di geng ketika kami masih kecil" Kyuhyun tak menyangka Kibum termasuk pria berandalan dulunya. Dia punya geng yang tumbuh dan besar bersama hingga dapat menyeret manusia sesuka mereka dari Prancis sampai ke Los Angeles. Kibum itu jauh lebih nakal dari dirinya dan Zico sepertinya dahulu.

"Hai Kyung" Kibum menyapa tetangga lamanya—teman akrab Zico. Kyung tersenyum. Dan menunjuk seseorang yang Kyuhyun kenal sebagai pria berwajah unyu yang memukul Changmin sampai mimisan. Kyuhyun ngeri melihat tato di sekujur tubuhnya yang terekspose. "Taeil menahan dirinya untuk tak memukul"

"Terima kasih Taeil" Kibum menepuk bahu Taeil dan pria itu memundurkan dirinya.

"Ah kau sudah datang?" Zico berhigh five ria dengan Kibum. Mereka saudara yang cukup akur sebenarnya—dibandingkan Kyuhyun dan Krystal.

"Boss, kenapa kita menyekap orang?" ini suara Ren. Dia sedikit takut juga kalau mereka terlibat dengan polisi atau sejenisnya.

"Lepas ikatannya!" itu perintah Kibum dan orang orang—yang sepertinya anggota Zico membuka ikatan pria bernama Kai itu.

"APA MAU KALIAN?" Dia mengumpat dan meneriakkan perkataan kurang pantas dalam berbagai bahasa. Dia memasang kuda kuda—sepertinya pria itu cukup hebat dalam bela diri. Kyuhyun jadi takut. Tapi mereka kan menang jumlah.

"Kau kenal Krystal?" Kibum bertanya. Nadanya dingin dan Kyuhyun rasa ia semakin jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu.

"Tentu? Kalian orang suruhannya? Berani sekali pelacur itu" umpatnya.

"Aku adiknya" Adik mana yang suka jika saudarinya dikatai sebagai pelacur. "Akan kubuat hidupmu hancur, aku bersumpah" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris seadanya.

"Adik ya?" pria itu tertawa meremehkan.

"Aku suaminya" Kibum berbicara dengan nada rendah. Membuat pria itu memucat menatap Kibum. "Motherfuxker, you need my finger at your asshxole" dan seringaian yang terlihat sexy terpahat di wajah sempurna Kibum.

"Hei Kibum! Aku tidak suka kau menyetubuhinya" Kyuhyun tak sadar kondisi. Kibum hanya mengancam bukan serius melakukan hal itu.

Kris cepat menutup mulut Kyuhyun sebelum boss nya itu merusak suasana tegangnya. "Pertama kita patahkan kakimu" dan Kyuhyun sangat tidak tahu kalau Kibum itu. Jago berkelahi! Pantas saja Zico takut padanya.

Kibum meninju kuat wajah pria di hadapannya itu. Membuat darah segar mengalir di hidungnya. "Ini balasan untuk luka di wajah istriku, kau tahu dia model tapi kau masih merusak wajahnya" Kibum menarik kerah Kai, memukul berkali kali wajahnya.

"Tarik dia! Tarik!" dan saatnya memisahkan Kibum dengan lelaki itu sebelum lelaki itu sungguh akan kehilangan wajahnya. Pria itu bangkit, membalas meninju Kibum. Dan mereka sungguh sungguh berkelahi.

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun melongo tak percaya. Orang orang di kantor polisi sepertinya sangat mengenal Kibum. "Aku sering mengunjungi mereka sebelumnya, ketika aku masih nakal" ujar Kibum, mencoba menggerakkan rahangnya yang sepertinya sangat sakit.

"Kurasa kau perlu ke rumah sakit" Kibum tidak terkenal pidana. Dia hanya berkelahi. Dia tak menyekap seseorang. Dan alasannya karena istrinya membuatnya semakin kuat bahwa ini hanya soal urusan pribadi.

"Nanti juga sembuh, lagipula aku terlihat bersinar dimatamu jika babak belur, iya kan?"

Shit! Kibum berhasil membaca pikirannya.

"Aku sudah mengajukan surat cerai" Lanjut Kibum. Kini dia tersenyum—pokerfacenya.

"Lalu?"

"Tuntutannya karena istriku pergi ke Jerman dan akan menikah dengan temanmu" Kyuhyun terkekeh. Apakah ini termasuk kenakalannya? "Terdengar memalukan untuk orang sepertiku. Aku seperti penderita impoten" Kibum mengeluarkan lelucon kotornya.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kami akan dihajar Papa karena dirimu" Kyuhyun kali ini menerawang ke langit malam. Ayahnya pasti tak tinggal diam mengetahui hancurnya rumah tangga anak pertamanya dan kemudian suaminya akan menikah dengan putra kecilnya.

"Aku akan bicara dengan ayahmu. Daniel kelemahannya"

"Kau cepat mengenal mertuamu"

"Kami sama sama seorang ayah" Kibum berucap acuh. "Dan ibumu pasti sangat tahu kenapa kau jatuh padaku"

"Kau menggoda ibuku" desis Kyuhyun.

"Hanya menelpon untuk bertanya kabar" Kyuhyun menonjok wajah Kibum.

"Hei itu sakit" protes Kibum. Dan sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Kibum. Ciuman yang sedikit berhasrat dan panas. Diam diam Kyuhyun meletakkan sebuah lube di tangan Kibum. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?"

"Karena aku bosan mendengar polisi itu berceloteh, aku singgah di mini market sana. Aku menemukannya dan teringat dirimu" Kyuhyun menendang batu kerikil di dekat kakinya. Ia sedikit malu juga. Kibum mendengus.

"Ayo lakukan di rumah! Aku tidak suka dengan motel"

"Daniel di rumah" Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

Kali ini Kibum mengeram. Dia meraih ponselnya. "Hei Zico. Bisakah kau ke rumahku, jaga Daniel. Kosongkan rumahmu untuk semalam"

" _KAU KIRA RUMAHKU APA? MOTEL? AKU MUAK MEMBERSIHKAN SPERMAMU BRENGSEK!"_

"Dia tak mengizinkannya?"

"Dia akan. Ayo pergi!"

 _Kisah cintaku mungkin sedikit rumit di awalnya. Tapi aku selalu berpikir secara sederhana. Kakakku akan melepaskan suaminya kalau aku memberikan gantinya. Cho Kyuhyun akan selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Bukankah begitu? Jadi biarkan aku menikmati lelaki yang selama ini menjadi impianku. Matikan lampunya dan maaf bagi penggemar Bryan. Dia milikku hari ini._

END

Pada kenyataannya ini memang bukan cerita berat. Jadi takkan masalah kalau klimaksnya di satu chapter saja.

Happy birthday Kim Kibum.

Yes satu hutangan selesai :V :V


End file.
